Heavenly Judgement Dragon
by Sangai-Havoc
Summary: Replace Ise Fic. Switching Ddraig with Albion as well. When Kazuhiko Yuuki was revived he only just realised how important he was, now having to watch his back from both his Master, Rias, and the other supernatural beings in his town he has to before strong enough to protect himself and those he cares about. (Will probably change name/ summary if I can think of anything better)
1. Welcome to the Supernatural World

Hey, here's the first chapter of a new idea I had been working on for a while now and figured I'd see if anyone would like me to continue it. It runs on the idea that after Rias reincarnated the main, in this case Kazuhiko, he found out that she had left him alone by the spirits of his Sacred Gears and that causes him to take what she's done rather badly. Also I figured it was about time someone stuck an Angel into a Sacred Gear as to my knowledge it hasn't been done before. I will admit now that Kazuhiko was inspired by pieces of **Vince** and **Gin** from **'Its a Wonderful World' by Umbra580** and **'Neko of the Moon' by Triplesquidge** respectively and the [Lunar Gear] from the latter provided some inspiration for the [Heavenly Judgement] which is Metatron's Gear.

I haven't decided on the main pairing yet but I have got a few more chapters ready that I may tweak depending on how people take this one if I continue with it. There is a lot of explanations in this chapter but that's primary to explain why Kazuhiko is what he is also it is set just after Rias has revived him but much of the earlier stuff involving Yuuma and the date still happened here, but I just couldn't get myself to write the earlier parts.

...

"" - Speech

_'' - Thought_

**[] - Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

...

A young man sat slumped in a chair in an unusual room, his medium length brown hair falling down around his eyes in spikes and covering his closed dark blue-purple eyes from view. He stood at five foot seven with an average build for a high school student which was made even more obvious by the school uniform he was wearing, black slacks, a pinstriped white shirt and a grey blazer being the main features.

His surroundings were modelled after a small café but there was no sign of any other life in the room. Set on the table before him was eight [Pawn] pieces, each a deep crimson in colour with a golden halo around the tips and white markings in the shape of dragon wings along the side facing away from the young man.

While the young man continued to remain still, two figures started to appear in the seats opposite him. The first was a young man who looked to be in his twenties, slicked back white hair which was held in spikes, piercing blue eyes and a stern expression on his face. This young man was wearing a white biker styled jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath and white slacks.

The second was a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair that reached her waist in soft curls, her eyes were a crystal blue in colour and a warm peaceful smile grew as she looked at the slumped young man. Her perfect hourglass figure would put most people to shame and was shown off by the white dress which was low cut at the front and stopped halfway down her thigh after being cinched in at her slim waist by a golden rope like belt, open toed sandals covering her feet.

"It seems like the Devil didn't notice our additions to the revival ritual" The white haired young man spoke as he glanced to the young woman who smiled in relief as he added

"She's just left Kazuhiko back home as well…Tch, lazy devils" The young woman frowned at hearing that, sparing a glance to the brunet as she spoke concerned

"…To leave Kazuhiko-kun to fend for himself now… that was not what I expected from a Gremory"

"Devils are all the same, greedy bastards who want to use what and who they can… That's the only reason she let him die in the first place. Of all people I expected you to understand this, Metatron" The white haired young man spoke, glancing to her as she sighed in disappointment

"I guess you are right Albion… I just hope Gremory's choice doesn't bring Kazuhiko-kun heartache from what that Fallen did to him"

The brunet shifted in his seat, both beings turning to regard him as Albion spoke "You should wake him… Kazuhiko deserves to understand all that's happened to him… Plus it will be best to start his training as soon as possible"

"Albion, he died only an hour ago and you want to start training him… I understand that you want to avoid losing to the Red One but we don't know how Kazuhiko-kun will take all the information in" Metatron spoke concerned, Albion crossing his arms as he leant back in his chair as he muttered

"Fine…but we are at least explaining everything now before Gremory can"

"Of course… Leaving Kazuhiko-kun on his own as he deals with Yuuma's betrayal and disappearance alongside his own murder is more then enough reason to do this now" Metatron spoke softly, standing from her seat and moving to kneel next to Kazuhiko as she gently rested her hands on the young man's cheeks as she allowed a soft golden glow to flow into Kazuhiko as his eyes slowly drifted open looking slightly dazed.

"Wh-Where am I…?" Kazuhiko asked, his eyes moving about the place before noticing the warm, soft hands that rested on his cheeks as he turned to meet Metatron's eyes as she smile beautifully to him as she spoke

"It's nice to see you're awake, Kazuhiko-kun…Currently you're inside your own mind and I'm so sorry for not being able to help you before now"

"What do you mean…?" Kazuhiko asked nervously, entranced by Metatron's beauty as she withdrew her hands, her smile turning sad as Albion answered with a growl

"She means that bitch 'Yuuma' who killed you cause of my and Metatron's power"

"Albion!" Metatron shouted annoyed, Kazuhiko dropping his head sadly as he mumbled

"I…I remember, she killed me because of a Sacred Gear…"

"She meant mine and Metatron's power that was given to you on your birth" Albion explained, standing up from his seat as he continued

"[Sacred Gears] are powerful weapons created by the God from the Bible, they are given to people on there birth by the [System] in Heaven based on some random reasoning that only He would understand"

"All important human figures from history have had one which has allowed them to gain extraordinary abilities to make them known…It includes those like King Arthur, Robin Hood, Alexander the Great, Cleopatra, Muramasa and Masamune" Metatron added, Kazuhiko looking surprised at her as she rested a hand on his head as she added

"You have been born with both my power, [Heavenly Judgement], and Albion's which is called [Divine Dividing]… Both are capable of killing a god if properly mastered although mine isn't well known due to the few people capable of wielding it"

"H-How am I still alive then if…if I died at her hands?" Kazuhiko asked nervously, only for Metatron to rest a hand on his shoulder as she answered

"You were revived by a Devil but I and Albion managed to interfere with it to protect you from my Sacred Gear which would burn you up just on activation… But from what we know she's left you alone at your home after healing you. I don't know the reason why she did it but she's left you at probably the worst point in a new devil's life when you're adjusting to your new body and are vulnerable to those who would want to kill you"

"See those chess pieces on the table those are what Gremory used on you" Albion added, drawing Kazuhiko's eyes to them before they widened as he asked

"Gremory…? As in Rias Gremory…?" Metatron and Albion nodded together before sharing a look as Albion spoke

"I guess we should properly introduce ourselves to you Kazuhiko, given that you are our partner now… I am Albion, the spirit of [Divine Dividing], the [White Dragon Emperor] and one of the [Two Heavenly Dragons] with the name [Vanishing Dragon]." A pair of white dragon wings emerged from his back surprising Kazuhiko as Metatron added

"And I am the Metatron from the Bible, spirit of the [Heavenly Judgement] and I'm a member of the [Seraph]" From Metatron's back twelve gold feathered wings spread out while a shining halo appeared above her head.

Kazuhiko blinked in surprise as he looked between the two before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed back against his chair again. Albion smirking slightly as he retorted "Hehe…He took that better then I expected"

…

Metatron and Albion had given Kazuhiko five minutes rest before waking him up again and explaining all that they knew of the three factions, which was rather small in terms of Devils but neither seemed bothered by it, as Metatron started to speak

**{Now when you were brought back, I managed to include some of my power, as did Albion, so now you are an Angel/ Dragon/ Devil hybrid which is about 40% to 20% to 40% roughly. The reason is that [Heavenly Judgement] would burn you're pure devil body the moment it activated so your Angel side will protect you from it while the Dragon side will avoid your Angel and Devil sides from clashing for dominance.**

**What that means is that you can manipulate light energy from your Angel side and also you have an ability called 'Language' which Devils also have and it allows you to understand and speak in any spoken language in the world. Devils have access to demonic magic which from what I know is all based on imagination and willpower, you have gained night vision and also the ability that the [Pawn] Pieces grant you, [Promotion]… But I am afraid that will only work with your [King]'s permission.}**

"So that means I have to get Gremory's permission then?" Kazuhiko asked in thought, Albion and Metatron nodding in agreement.

**[From your Dragon side you now have a much tougher body then an Angel or Devil and can use more of my [Divine Dividing]'s power but you have gained a weakness to Dragon Slaying weapons. Also you have gained wings from each side so you already have three sets or they might have fused together into a single set, anyway they are fully workable once you learn to fly and your senses are sharper then before]** Albion added with a smirk as Kazuhiko's head steamed from all the additional abilities he had gained just from being revived.

Albion knew that when the Gremory princess came into contact with Kazuhiko, the boy would have to follow her orders in some regard so he didn't get punished or labelled as a Stray, not that any typical devil could win against Kazuhiko once he had the basics down, but Albion still wanted his host to draw in some Angels. He also hadn't mentioned the dragon's aura to Kazuhiko as he could tell his host would think less of himself if he thought that any female attention was more due to it then to him.

Metatron gave him an approving nod at not mentioning it, having thought the same as Albion when explaining what Kazuhiko had gained, looking over at the brown haired young man as he looked over himself carefully before speaking the words Albion wanted to hear "When can I start training?"

**[We'll leave that for tomorrow night… tomorrow is Sunday so just relax and take everything in while we're inside your mind you will only gain the know how of your powers, any increases in magic you achieve and any techniques you create. So it won't help you get physically stronger which you'll have to do in the real world once we find a secluded spot]** Albion answered with a smirk, Metatron giving an approving nod of agreement as she added

**{We'll be able to talk to you anytime while you are awake now and there we'll help you unlock your Sacred Gears}**

…

Kazuhiko's eyes slowly opened them to find himself staring at his own ceiling again, sighing softly as he thought _'Albion…Metatron…?'_

**[Yo.]**

**{I'm here}**

The two spirits replied instantly, Kazuhiko sighing in relief as he looked around his room to see that nothing had been disturbed in the modest sized bedroom. His room fitted with most teenagers his age, manga, movies and games littering the desk and bookcase in his room while a modest sized television sat hooked up to a games console. His eyes widened slightly at realising he could see perfectly fine even though the curtains blocked most of the bright morning light.

"Wow so you were right about the night vision" Kazuhiko spoke, Metatron giggling in response as the young man started to get dressed for the day, picking out a pair of black jeans, a blue jumper and an open short sleeved white shirt over the top.

He left his room warily, hoping that his father had returned from his previous night drinking as he headed downstairs and spared a glance into the living room. His father wasn't a bad person, Kazuhiko knew, he just hadn't been the same since his mother had ran off with some American man and if his father wasn't working, which he seemed to be doing most weekdays, then he would be drinking himself under a table or trying to bottle up his feelings.

Kazuhiko had quickly learnt to look after himself since then and took over the general caretaking of the house along with the cooking duties, as his father wasn't typically around.

Kazuhiko's father was currently sleeping on the sofa, his white shirt scruffy and dishevelled while his tie was around his head as a headband and keeping his messy dark brown hair out of his eyes. His trousers were left on the floor and covered in spilt alcohol while his shoes were left as if he'd stepped out of them on his way inside.

Kazuhiko sighed in relief at seeing the rise and fall of his father's chest before grabbing the trousers and shoes, setting the latter at the doorway before heading into the kitchen and sticking the trousers in a washing basket he kept there.

**[Shame your Tou-san hasn't recovered from his betrayal yet]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko sighing as he mentally replied

_'It's not exactly easy to get over what happened to him or me, Albion…Plus it was years ago when it happened and she left him to look after me alone'_

Kazuhiko started to pull out ingredients, bacon and eggs, amongst them as he started to make bacon omelettes which he knew would help with his father's hangover when he woke up.

**{Looks like there's no one keeping an eye on you}** Metatron spoke up, Kazuhiko frowning in confusion as he mentally asked

_'What do you mean…?'_

**{I had expected that there would be one of Gremory's servants keeping an eye on you but looks like she hasn't}** Metatron answered, Kazuhiko taking a calming breathe so his power wouldn't spike and draw attention to himself for not being just an average reincarnated Devil with Sacred Gears. Metatron and Albion had said that they would suppress there own sides so he came across as just pure Devil for now so as to avoid Rias approaching him before she had originally planned to and wouldn't know anything.

_'She's not acting like a very good [King] is she'_ Kazuhiko thought annoyed as Albion nodded and added

**[Yeah but it makes it easier for us to train you without her knowledge… we just need to find a secluded place]**

Kazuhiko nodded to himself as he licked his lips at the smell of sizzling bacon wafting from the frying pan before him, hearing a groan from the living room and some shuffling as he called out "Tou-san, breakfast will be done in a few minutes"

"Hmm~ I don't deserve this Kazu…or you looking after me" His father groaned as he lent against the door frame, Kazuhiko offering him a smile as he replied friendly

"It's no trouble, Tou-san…and if I don't who will?" His father frowned as he moved to turn on the coffee machine, leaning against the cabinet as he countered

"You're young Kazu, you should be spending your time chasing after girls and playing around with your friends not helping look after this place and me"

"Its no problem…Most girls at my school think guys are perverts or are fawning after the Prince of the school" Kazuhiko replied, slipping an omelette onto a plate before holding it out to his father who accepted it as he spoke

"Thanks… That is annoying but I'm sure there must be a girl that you'd like to go out with?"

"Not really… The most desirable girls are also seen as idols of the school so they are probably superficial bimbos or so high maintenance that no one could satisfy there whims. The rest of the school would try and kill me just for attempt to date one of them anyway." Kazuhiko answered, his father's eyes widening in surprise at how jaded his son seemed to be as he sighed

"If I knew that was what your school was like I would have let you go somewhere else"

"It's too late now so don't worry about it Tou-san…" Kazuhiko replied, turning off the heat and slipping his own omelette onto a plate as he sat down and added

"I'll find someone eventually and rather it not interfere with my studies at the moment" Kazuhiko's father seemed to accept that as he sat down opposite his son with his cup of coffee and breakfast, humming in appreciation and delight as he ate the omelette.

A peaceful silence settled between the two as they continued eating, Kazuhiko's father turning his attention to a newspaper while Kazuhiko tried to think up a secluded place he could train with his powers as Metatron spoke up **{Maybe we can use the small grove of trees behind your house}**

**[That would work especially if we set up a barrier that'd hide what we are doing]** Albion added as an afterthought as Kazuhiko asked

_'Won't she think something's up if I disappear inside a barrier?'_

**[Nah…I'll set it up so it gives off your energy as it is now while blocking anything inside. That way you can do what you want inside and she'll think your just standing around outside]**

**{The other way is to remove you [Evil Pieces] and that would be messy given how embedded they are in your body…. Also it would label you as a Stray Devil and then you would be attacked by all supernatural beings}** Metatron added, making Kazuhiko wince at the idea as he mentally asked

_'I think I'll try the barrier then…Can it seal off the [Evil Pieces] so that they don't give off anything more then what I am now?'_

**[That was the idea of the barrier…It'll just make you seem like a normal devil from range and block the excess demonic energy while also completely blocking energy from your Angel and Dragon sides] **Albion explained, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding.

…

Kazuhiko stretched his arms above his head as he walked amongst the trees that were at the back of his house, his father had been happy that he was spending some time for himself and had even offered to clean up after breakfast for him.

**{I think this should be far enough}** Metatron spoke up, Kazuhiko looking around to see no one as he mentally asked

_'Are you sure?'_

**[Yeah looks alright here. Now, grab a stick and I'll help you with drawing out this barrier circle]** Albion answered seriously, Kazuhiko complying and drawing a three metre wide circle with magic symbols on the inside edge of it as Albion explained the unasked question

**[Those runes are Dragon Runes…They are practically a lost magic seeing as Dragons aren't widely seen by people nowadays] **Kazuhiko looked around once he'd finished, partly expecting someone to jump out as the thin white shield rose around him before finally connecting above his head in a dome.

**[And we're safe]** Albion spoke, Kazuhiko releasing a breathe he didn't realise he was holding as he looked around to make sure as Metatron added

**{Don't worry, Kazu-kun. We're far enough from Kuoh that Gremory can't sense us either way now}**

Kazuhiko stretched his muscles where he stood, wondering what sort of training he would go through today as Albion spoke up with a smirk **[Now lets get with activating my power. Now focus all your strength onto your back and when you feel it build to its limit release it out of your back… It'll probably help if you close your eyes]**

"Alright" Kazuhiko spoke as he closed his eyes in the centre of the clearing, his face set in concentration as he tried to get a grip on his power. It took him a few minutes of focus before white metal like bones sprouted from his back, cyan coloured energy flowing into forming large rectangular feathers to finish making up his wings before Albion nodding in approval as he explained

**[Good. Now the main ability of [Divine Dividing] is to half the opponent's strength and then adds it to your own every ten seconds. It only starts after you make contact with them and only targets one person at a time and the wings will release energy once you hit the limit your body can hold at the time always keeping you at your top limit of power. Also because they're wings you can fly extremely fast once you have gotten use to it or I can do it for you]**

Kazuhiko looked over the Sacred Gear on his back with amazement, taking a moment to try and move the wings only for them to remain stationary as he frowned only for Albion to speak up

**[Don't worry about flying for now, Kazu… Now to dismiss them just think about turning the power off]**

Kazuhiko stared at his wings as he focused on the direction Albion had given him, his wings disappearing in a pulse of light as he sighed in relief as Metatron spoke up

**{Good job, Kazu-kun…Now [Heavenly Judgement] is a little different to activate so I'll teach you about it properly later on but I guess we should see what sort of wings you have}**

Kazuhiko nodded in understanding, glad that he at least had Albion's power at hand if he got into trouble as Metatron continued **{The easiest way to release them is to focus on your shoulder blades and the muscles around there where they are held}**

Kazuhiko closed his eyes as he tried to focus on moving nonexistent wings on his back, trying to picture how they would and should move as he grimaced as feeling something move underneath the skin. It took him about an hour before a numb ripping sound reached his ears, his eyes opening to at feeling the added weight there unlike when [Divine Dividing] was there.

Looking back he looked shocked at the three sets of wings he had, the first drawing his attention was a pair of white feathered Angel wings which were the top pair on his back. The second set was pure white and scaly dragon wings which seemed big enough for him to fly with just them if he wished and knew how to. The last set was his Devil wings which matched the size of his Angel wings.

**[That's a good sign…I had heard of Fallen Angel/ Devil Hybrids that only had one wing of each side]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko intrigued as he made the wings on his left side twitch as he tried to focus on moving them, taking him a few attempts before they moved in a proper flap.

**{Yes…It means we can fully hide you as a Devil by just releasing there wings around Gremory and her group}** Metatron added, Kazuhiko nodding as he took a minute to fold his wings behind his back before they disappeared inside.

"Phew… That was harder then I thought it would be" Kazuhiko commented as he wiped his forehead, Metatron and Albion chuckling as the former spoke

**{It gets easier once you become use to your additional muscles for them}**

…

Kazuhiko hummed happily as he stood in the shower, his training with the two spirits had gotten harder once they got onto training with his magic. Devil Magic was rather easy once he got the imagination right and it turned out that fire and thunder magic was his speciality due to Albion's influence and his own dragon side while Angel magic was a bit more difficult due to it being more rigid in terms to focusing light energy to form. Metatron had said that too much light energy in a spell may cause it to self destruct before it could be used while demonic energy just amped up the power of the spell if too much was used.

The rest of the training had been physical so he could improve his stamina, press ups, dashes and jogging around the town was the most of it as he didn't have the means to do much more. Albion had told Kazuhiko, he would be teaching him some martial arts so he could do more then just fire magic at opponents and he knew Metatron was going to be training him with [Heavenly Judgement] so he would understand why she didn't want him activating while in a Devil's Territory.

Getting out of the shower, Kazuhiko started to dry himself off as he heard his stomach grumble, glad that his father had gotten takeout for the both of them before retiring for an early night.

Once he was dry he pulled on a pair of pair of pyjama bottoms and a blue tank top as he left the towel to rest on his wet hair, leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen to see several boxes of Chinese food left out as Kazuhiko smiled as he spoke to himself "Tou-san certainly knows the best places…"

**[You certainly deserve it after everything you had to take in today]** Albion spoke up with a smile as Metatron added with a nod

**{True, you'll need to eat more as well with all the additional exercise you're planning to do}**

Kazuhiko nodded as he grabbed some of the boxes before moving to the living room to relax.

…

Kazuhiko panted as he sat across from Albion inside his mindscape, the former covered in bruises as the latter chuckled **[We've got a way to go with this part but you can certainly throw a punch]**

"How do you know about martial arts, Albion?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Albion smiling as he looked in the distance and spoke

**[One of my previous hosts was a proficient Martial Artist. I learnt a bit from watching him and figured it would help you… It was a shame he never activated my power in his lifetime but the guy could take out a dozen people on his own]**

**{I guess it's my turn to teach Kazu-kun then}** Metatron spoke with a smile from where she sat off at the side of the park they were practicing. Neither had taken any real notice to the similarities to the park Kazuhiko had died in and there was no plan for it to be brought up by the two spirits as Kazuhiko asked

"Why's this place keep changing?"

**[This place isn't, it's just a lot larger then you realise…and we have been choosing where we meet in here.]** Albion explained, Metatron helping Kazuhiko up as she added

**{Really this place can change to whatever you like it to be or we can change it to show you something special}**

"Wow…" Kazuhiko spoke, turning his attention from his surroundings to Metatron as she returned to there original topic

**{Now don't worry, I won't try and push you as hard as Albion does…Now sit down at the table and I'll start to explain about it}**

"Yes Metatron" Kazuhiko replied as he got back to his feet before heading to the small table and taking a seat on one of the chairs while Metatron took the other as she started to explain

**{[Heavenly Judgement] is a Sacred Gear which contains Holy weapons based on the Angels of Heaven… Each one is only a copy of there original as there users still hold the originals and most are locked so you don't hurt yourself at the moment}** Kazuhiko looked shocked at Metatron who calmly smiled as she continued

**{What you can use at the moment is [Ramiel] and [Sandalphon] and that is due to your affinity with Albion's power, also you have access to [Sachiel], [Shamshel] and [Israfel]}**

"How many weapons are there…?" Kazuhiko asked, Metatron quickly replying with a smile

**{You don't have to worry about that just focus on those you have available to you and don't worry I'll teach you how to use them}**

"Which one are we going to start with first?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Metatron thinking for a few moments before speaking

**{Let's start with [Sachiel]…}** A bright white glow covered both her hands, fading after a few moments to reveal black grip dark green tonfa held in each hand, a spike protruding from both flat ends of the main pole which glowed neon pink for a moment before a spike shot out about a foot before recoiling.

"[Sachiel]!" Kazuhiko called, an identical pair of tonfa forming in his own hands as Metatron started her lesson.

…

The next morning saw Kazuhiko walking to school, his eyes flittering amongst the crowd of fellow students as a soft yawn left his lips from his early morning training routine he'd started today along with the extensive training with Metatron and Albion.

"Tired, Kazu?" A friendly male voice asked making Kazuhiko turn to see a calculating smirk of his light brown haired friend, his large round glasses covering his dark eyes.

"A little, Kensuke… Had some trouble sleeping" Kazuhiko answered, rubbing what remaining sleep was in his eyes before they turned there gaze to look at the groups of girls as Kensuke asked

"Anything interesting happen over the weekend…?"

"Not really" Kazuhiko replied as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Kensuke frowning slightly as he spoke

"Shame… You could've come with me to that Con, there were some hot babes cosplaying there" Kensuke gave Kazuhiko a grin which only made him roll his eyes as he replied

"Well I'll see most of them given that camera's usually glued to your hands" Kensuke scratched his head sheepishly as they stepped onto the school grounds and finding a taller short black haired young man approach them with a smile, only wearing the shirt and slacks of his school uniform, the former open to reveal a black muscle shirt underneath.

"Mornin' guys" He spoke with a smile as Kazuhiko and Kensuke approached as he added

"Guess who got a girlfriend?"

"We know" Kazuhiko and Kensuke replied in sync, making there friend look confused as the two shared a smile before Kensuke explained

"Kazu had a talk with the Horaki-san to help you, Takeshi… I mean it was obvious to everyone that you fancied each other." Takeshi's mouth dropped open in surprise as he turned to look at Kazuhiko who nodded as he added

"Yeah…You both were too worried about getting rejected by each other so I helped out"

"Wait you mean that the note that was in my shoe locker was from you and not her?" Takeshi asked, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head as he sighed

"It was from her just I had a hand in writing it to help you two get together"

Takeshi grinned as he pulled Kazuhiko into a headlock, ruffling his hair playfully as he spoke "Thanks man… Now we just have to help Kensuke and you get girlfriends"

"Where is she anyway?" Kensuke asked curiously, Takeshi loosening his hold on Kazuhiko as he answered with a smirk

"She's talking with some of the other girls... Probably about the date we had this weekend"

"We better get to class…it'll start soon" Kazuhiko spoke up, Takeshi and Kensuke nodding as the trio made there way inside the main building.

…

Kazuhiko, Kensuke and Takeshi shared a laugh as they sit on the roof of the school, eating there lunch as the latter grinned "Come on, Kensuke here admitted he liked Abe-sempai so you should at least tell us who you fancy right, Kazuhiko?"

Kazuhiko looked at his two friends with an annoyed smile as he replied "I don't fancy anyone here… and if I did want to go out with one of the idols it'd probably be Shinra-sempai"

"EH? You would go out with the strict Vice President of the Student Council?" Takeshi asked shocked, Kazuhiko nodding sheepishly as he explained

"Well she's smart, responsible and I think she would enjoy letting her hair down on occasion plus you gonna admit she is pretty hot"

"Gonna admit your right there, her body is amazing" Kensuke added with a lecherous smirk as Takeshi nodded in agreement as he replied

"Damn, I didn't think you would be for the stoic type, Kazuhiko..."

**[You know she's a devil right?]** Albion spoke up, Metatron smiling as she replied

**{Shush, Albion, she does seem like a trustworthy sort}** Kazuhiko smiled sheepishly at his two friends as he added

"I kinda just think that it would be nice to see her acting like a normal girl rather then the stoic visage she puts on…I mean can you image what she'd look like with a blush" The two boys thought about it for a moment before there faces turned red as they nodded

"That would be rather cute…"

"Damn… I didn't think about it like that"

Kensuke and Takeshi spoke, Kazuhiko blushing himself for a moment before frowning at feeling a demonic aura nearby. Turning he couldn't see anyone watching them, his two friends none the wiser as Albion spoke up

**[I think that was the Neko girl]**

_'Neko girl…?'_ Kazuhiko thought in confusion, moving to sit down and continue his lunch as Metatron answered

**{He means Koneko Toujou…She's one of Gremory's servants}**

_'So she is keeping tabs on me now then?'_ Kazuhiko mentally asked annoyed, Albion shrugging as he replied

**[Its kinda hard for her not to watch you here, just be glad that none of her servants are in your class otherwise you'd be stuck with it all day… We'll properly find out when we leave today if it's beyond just a regular check up]**

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Takeshi asked with a smirk, Kazuhiko blinking surprised as he asked

"Wha?"

"When are you going to ask Shinra-sempai out, Kazuhiko?" Kensuke asked with a teasing look as Kazuhiko blushed as he shook he head and answered

"I'm not…It'd cause too much hassle here and last thing I need is some of her fans trying to do something to stop me"

"That's bull, you're better then half the guys in our year…although that's not saying much when there's the perverted trio about" Takeshi spoke with a frown as Kensuke nodding as he added

"Yeah, you've been respectful to all of the girls here…and you've not judged anyone on there looks"

"Well doesn't mean that I'm unaffected by feminine charm, I just avoid going gaga over them" Kazuhiko replied with a shrug.

…

When school ended that day, Kazuhiko had decided to wander around shopping district of the town. Takeshi had made plans with his girlfriend and Kensuke was eager to play some new game he got over the weekend.

**{There's some familiar aura nearby}**

Kazuhiko's eyes shifted around at hearing Metatron's words, glancing into the window of an old antique shop to see something that caught his eye. The something in question was a styled after a western long sword which was a pure white in colour with royal blue lining on both edges which looked to be sharp. The sword's hilt was royal blue with silver ribbon wrapped around it in crosses, there was no guard and the grip was a hand and a half long. The scabbard for the sword was resting underneath it and was a pure white in colour with a thick royal blue line running down the middle of its length.

_'That feels awfully familiar to me, Albion'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself as he arched an eyebrow, Albion's twitching in annoyance as he growled angrily

**[Some bastard used my fang for a sword. Get in there and claim it back, Kazuhiko]**

_'How can your fang get used to make a sword if you were sealed inside [Divine Dividing]?'_ Kazuhiko thought, Metatron speaking up to answer

**{Only his soul was sealed into the Sacred Gear, his body was destroyed from the battle which led up to it so anyone could pick it up from the remains}**

Kazuhiko moved to enter the shop, the chiming of a single bell alerting anyone inside the dusty shop of his entrance as he looked around. The shop was filled with random items from old furniture to ceramic pots and vases which were placed randomly against the walls along with a long table in the middle of the shop which had smaller items littered atop of it.

Sat at the counter near the back of the room and hunched over a laptop was a young woman with orange hair that was held in long plaits at the back of her head. Her eyes were obscured by the light from the laptop reflecting off the large circular framed glasses she was wearing. She wore a cream coloured dress which had long sleeves and didn't show off much of her slightly pale skin but still showed off a fair bit of her curvy figure.

Taking a few steps closer to the young woman, he realised she was too focused on what she was doing on her laptop to notice him as he spoke "Excuse me, how much is the sword in the window?"

The young woman jumped in her seat as she looked up at him, her eyes still hidden by the light as she smiled intrigued as she asked "What are you doing here, handsome?"

"The sword in the window… How much?" Kazuhiko asked with a blush on his cheeks, her smile grew as she pushed down the top of her laptop as she walked around the counter as she looked him over before answering

"Well for you… I guess I can let you have it for free if you help me with some of my…work…" Kazuhiko didn't like the way she said work but figured that as long as he got Albion's fang he could go through it.

"What sort of work?" Kazuhiko asked cautiously as he looked at the young woman who grinned as she turned back to her counter as she explained

"Well… I'm an inventor… Oh, name's Matsu by the way handsome…and I'm in need of someone to gather some materials for me and I'm sure with your talents you'd be able to do it"

"I'm Yuuki Kazuhiko…and what do you mean by talents?" Kazuhiko asked nervously, Matsu smirking as she sauntered towards him and ran a finger along his jaw line, making him blush as she answered

"I mean the fact you're a one of a kind hybrid and add to that the two Sacred Gears you have. Your master must be ecstatic over turning you in there servant"

"I don't have a master… unless you count the one who left me after reviving me and how do you know that?" Kazuhiko replied angrily, Matsu looking surprised for a moment before smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and made him blush darker despite the scowl on his face as she whispered huskily

"Well that's makes things even better for us…No third party interfering in on our little deal just yet. This shop has a barrier which blocks every sort of energy from escaping which means even if you use those extra powers they won't sense it here… I'm the granddaughter of Greek God of the Forge, Hephaestus. Oh and to sweeten the deal I'll let you train with your full powers here as long as I can study you and your powers"

**{That would prevent us from having to head out into the forest every evening}** Metatron added in approval before Albion whistled in surprise

**[Damn… No wonder she's got such a unique barrier up, let alone can sense what you really are. She'll probably end up making something helpful for you, Kazu]**

Kazuhiko mentally nodded in understanding at Albion's point before speaking "I accept…but only if I can test out that sword while I'm doing your jobs"

"That's great!" Matsu grinned as she hugged Kazuhiko tightly for a moment before moving to take the sword and its sheath from out of the display. The open sign flicked over and locking the door was all done with a flick of her wrist as she headed back to him and sheathed the blade, handing it to Kazuhiko as she added

"This is White-Fang; it was created using a fang from the [Heavenly Dragon], Albion, centuries ago by my father, although it wasn't made for any real reason" Kazuhiko took hold of the sword, feeling a tingling in his fingers from just holding it as Albion sighed

**[It's nice to have a part of me back]**

"Now… if you'll follow me, Kazu-tan, I'll show you the area you can train in" Matsu spoke with an eager smile as she pulled him by his free hand behind the counter. Easily scooping up her laptop, Matsu moved into a hidden room that was behind a tapestry which lead to a set of stairs going downwards. The walls had glowing orange runes which Kazuhiko didn't recognise and radiated foreign magic power.

**{That is ancient Greek, Kazu-kun, not many people use it but it still has great power for Greek Deities}** Metatron spoke up, Kazuhiko paying more attention to them as he was pulled along.

After going down two floors there was a single doorway before them, Matsu pulling him in as she spoke again "Now…This place is strong enough to block most Maou level attacks so don't worry about destroying anything… Also feel free to ask for anything you might need and I mean anything"

Kazuhiko gulped at Matsu's perverted grin, catching onto what she meant as Matsu's glasses shone from the new overhead light which illuminated the large laboratory they were standing in, various experiments sat in various states of completion around the large warehouse sized room. Near the back was a large empty area which he instantly recognised as being big enough for him to practice in as Matsu added

"What we'll do first though is see what you need to improve… I'd hate to send a cute guy like you off on a dangerous mission" Kazuhiko blushed as he nodded in agreement as Matsu moved to an empty table and started to cast a magic circle on the top of it as she added

"Onto the table… This magic circle will allow me to assess your natural level and what skills you're developing like an RPG game" Kazuhiko nodded in understanding and slightly surprised as he moved to sit down on the table only for Matsu to push him down onto his back before a second magic circle formed atop of him. A third formed at one end of the table while another formed atop of Matsu's hand as she started the third magic circle to move over Kazuhiko like it was scanning him.

Matsu nodded to herself with a small smile as she read over the details that her scan had given her. Kazuhiko had enough skill to use both his Sacred Gears but he would need to practice pushing his tougher body to the point that it would grow stronger alongside with learning how to use his magic.

"Have you thought of a magic style yet?" Matsu asked, glancing up to see Kazuhiko staring at the ceiling as he replied

"I was thinking of taking the seven flames of the sky from Katekyo Hitman Reborn" Matsu grinned knowingly, aware of what style Kazuhiko was talking about as she looked over the details before her again as she added

"Well I'll teach you how to make illusions and barriers to help with those… What about your Holy magic?"

"I'll probably make it into a flame itself with its own property once I figure it out otherwise I'll just come up with some attacks for it… Can I get up now?" Kazuhiko replied, turning his gaze onto Matsu who hummed for a moment before nodding as she replied

"Yeah… Just give me a moment to mark this all down and then I'll start teaching you magic for today as I'll be building the machinery to help your physical training while you're at school and tomorrow will be physical training and we'll switch what we work on after school each day…"

**[That sounds like a good plan]** Albion spoke aloud, Kazuhiko nodding as he stood up and wandered over to her as Metatron added

**{The weekends will be best for resting as while a couple hours after school will be thought of as a job anything more would make the devils suspicious about you, Kazu-kun}**

"They're right… If your Master doesn't know about all this it's best to not draw there attention by coming here more then needed. Plus it would look odd if you didn't spent time for yourself" Matsu explained as she moved to type in the details from the magic circle on her computer as she added

"Are there any colours you prefer?"

"White and blue I guess" Kazuhiko answered confused, Matsu smirking as she answered his unspoken question

"You'll need your own set of clothes for working for me and some of my jobs get dangerous so it'll be able to protect you…There. Now let's get starting with your training for the day but first let me put some gravity seals on you so the training will have more of an effect on you"

…

Kazuhiko yawned as he returned home after training, the evening sun in the sky. Matsu had taught him the basics for making illusions by fooling the five senses or in most supernatural beings cases six, the sixth being aura sensing. It had taken him a while to create a good enough illusion but it still couldn't fool Matsu. The barrier training had consisted of her having one of her robots shooting bullets at him and him having to stop them with a magic barrier which he seemed to quickly get when under live fire.

_'I can't believe how much she put me through today'_ He thought to himself while noticing his father's shoes were at the doorway as he pulled his own off, the weighted seals making his movement more sluggish as his body still adjusted to them.

**[It's good to get use to training plus this will help you in the long run, especially with the seals strengthening your body as well]** Albion spoke up, Metatron frowning slightly as she countered

**{I can't believe she was using live bullets against you, Kazu-kun… Matsu-san seems eager to get you stronger for some reason other then to help you}**

**[I agree with that. She seems rather focused on her computer while you were training with your barriers]** Albion added seriously, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he mentally replied

_'Yeah… But she did offer to train me as long as I do jobs for her and keep White-Fang'_

Stepping into the kitchen, Kazuhiko caught his father just about to stick a ready meal into the microwave, freezing as he noticed his son's frown as he spoke "Tou-san… You know how bad those are, just give me a minute and I'll cook something"

"I'd have thought you would have already eaten, Kazu?" He replied as Kazuhiko scratched his head sheepishly as he answered

"I ended up forgetting about it while I was out at the arcade" His father chuckled as he leant back against the cabinet, Kazuhiko joining in before the elder spoke

"Looks like we both could learn to look after ourselves better"

"Speak for yourself, Tou-san, at least I know how to use an oven" Kazuhiko replied in a joking tone as his father chuckled embarrassed as he watched his son gather a few ingredients for a quick meal before a thought came to mind as they chatted about random things. After the light meal, Kazuhiko headed for his room to make a start on his homework before turning in for the night and wonder what sort of jobs Matsu would have him on in the future.

…

Author's Notes

Hope you enjoy it and so far. As for Kazuhiko's magic I figured he would be more of a Technique type so having something as diverse as the Vongola Flames would work with him, I am thinking of adding a few other flames into the mix but I haven't had any ideas on them yet. Also White-Fang is meant more as a substitute so he has a weapon while not being able to use [Heavenly Judgement], which at the moment has weapons based off of the Evangelion Angels, or his Light Magic. With Matsu, who's from Sekirei if anyone didn't know, I figured she would be a fun person to have against Kazuhiko and put some fun into things and I didn't want Azazel to find out about Kazuhiko till later on.

Anyway please review as I'm looking forwards to see what people think of this idea.


	2. The First Mission and the Dragoness

Thanks to everyone who followed/ Favorited and Reviewed this, I'm open to other ideas from people in regards to this as I still have a few gaps in how Kazuhiko and the ORC will interact aside from the obvious rage Kazuhiko will go off on when he first meets Rias.

**enigma95:** With Ddraig and Vali, I intend for them to get along like Vali and Albion did. As for the harem I haven't thought of who I'm including for the moment aside from Matsu, Asia and Kalawarner.

**Fahad09:** I will admit I don't hate Rias but she just doesn't have a good backstory or anything interesting that holds my attention. Also when you take into account everything she does just in the Asia arc you can tell she's mostly stringing Ise along to get him to be obedient and even letting him and Asia die so she could revive them without any complaint and I think she's too confident in her own power like Riser is and leaves Ise to fend for himself till he gets attacked again and who knows the gap between both attacks.

Truthfully I don't like writing characters who fit in with those three myself so for most of this fic I will probably bash them and how thy act overall. As for Kazuhiko he's more angry at Rias letting him die rather then come talk to him and convince him herself and that he's now her slave against his will over the fact he's a devil.

Also I'm going to try and give Kazuhiko a learning curve in regards to his powers although it will be rather steep as he wants to be able to hold his own against the other devils and Fallen in the area so he can't be forced into anything he doesn't want to. As for his Angel side and Metatron powers, they won't be used unless Kazuhiko is sure he's not going to get found out about them until some point in the future.

**s-mayumi: **I'll see what I can do to add those three in and have one or two ideas how I might be able to do it later on.

...

"" - Speech

"" - Distorted

_'' - Thought_

**[] - Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

...

A few days later saw Kazuhiko on his bicycle as he cycled through the streets, a messenger bag on his back as he wondered what Matsu wanted him to deliver as he had only seen a small brown cardboard box before it was slipped into the bag he had on with a sly smile and an "Enjoy yourself, Kazu-tan". Training had been hellish as Matsu had insisted on training him to gain speed and stamina so he could fight for longer and between that and Metatron and Albion's training, Kazuhiko was feeling tired even with the recovery potion that he'd been given by Matsu.

**[I wonder what Matsu meant by that]** Albion thought, Kazuhiko making a turn as he followed Matsu's directions before starting to slow down as he mentally replied

_'I'm not sure…but I bet she's expecting something to happen'_

Getting off his bike, Kazuhiko looked around the normal suburban street as he propped it against the white metal fence, using a bike lock to secure it to the fence as Metatron spoke up **{This looks like the right address…I was expecting something noticeable by now but there doesn't seem like there's anything special here}**

Walking up to the ordinary looking house, Kazuhiko looked about in curiosity as he pulled the cardboard box out of his messenger bag before he knocked on the door a couple of times before looking behind him, swearing he could see a head of white hair duck into a bush as he waited. The door opened a moment after, Kazuhiko turning at hearing a sexy female voice ask "Yes?"

Kauhiko's eyes widened in shock as his mouth moved incoherently as he looked upon the sexy athletic five foot ten young woman standing at the door. She dressed in a pair of small cotton shorts and a towel draped over her shoulders which just about reached her ample breasts. Her hip length wavy powder blue hair was still wet down her back and her amethyst coloured eyes twinkled with playfulness at noticing his stare before speaking in a sultry tone "Oh my… Matsu didn't lie when she said you are a cute guy…"

Kazuhiko blinked as he returned to his senses, his face a bright red as he scratched the back of his head with one hand as she continued "Well then, come inside before we start the neighbors' tongues a wagging"

Kazuhiko entered the house, brushing against the woman's chest as she turned sideways before closing the door behind him as she asked "Its Kazu-kun isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kazuhiko spoke nervously, trying to avoid looking back as she guided him into a living room before heading off down the hall as she called

"I'm just going to change into something more appropriate, Kazu-kun so just relax in there"

**[I should have expected this]** Albion spoke with a groan, Metatron frowning as she muttered

**{Why would Matsu send you here Kazu-kun?}**

Kazuhiko took a seat on the long sofa as he set the cardboard box on the coffee table before him as he glanced around. The room looked like any typical living room if not a bit spartan in appearance.

The young woman walked back into the room after five minutes, dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, high heeled boots and a white blouse that was a size to small and tied in a large knot to show off her chest, a bright smile forming on her face as she spotted the box Kazuhiko had brought before she moved to sit down next to him as she introduced herself "I'm Misaki Balam… Matsu said that she had an assistant who would help me with a job I'm working on"

"What has Matsu told you?" Kazuhiko asked, frowning softly as he looked at her. Misaki tittered playfully into her hand, resting the other on his cheek and making him blush as she answered

"Well aside from you being cute… She said you were looking to get stronger and had asked her for training in exchange for working for her and that's all"

Kazuhiko silently sighed in relief as he relaxed, glad that Matsu was going to keep his secret from her friends as Misaki continued "I guess I should explain the job I need your help for then, alright?"

Kazuhiko nodded in agreement as Misaki started to explain "Over the last month I've been hunting down a ring of slave traders run by goblins which have been moving around Japan and I've managed to find out where they will have there auction this evening but I can't just show up otherwise they'll all panic so I need you to act as if you are there to sell me tonight"

Kazuhiko's face was set in a stern expression as he thought it over before nodding as he spoke "I'll happily help, Balam-san"

"Please just call me Misaki, Kazu-kun" Misaki spoke with a smile, taking the box from the table as she added

"If you go to Matsu's at eight then she and I will be ready to start it. Also she said that your outfit will be ready by then so no one will know that it's you…Ok?" Kazuhiko nodded as he stood up, Misaki patting his shoulder as she thanked him before he headed back to Matsu's shop to see if he needed to do anything else today aside from his training.

…

Matsu smirked as she looked over the armoured clothes that she had made for Kazuhiko, who was now wearing them. They consisted of a blue short sleeved shirt underneath a pure white hip length jacket which had a hood and a thick band of silver chainmail running from atop his shoulders to the cuffs. Black skinny jeans were on his legs with metal plating covering both outer sides of his thighs while knee high black boots which had a metal plate covering the shin. The finishing touches was a pair of white fingerless leather gloves which had a metal covering his knuckles and fingers in the form of claws and a silver metal dragon face mask which had blue lens over the eyes, which was set on the desk next to her.

"These look amazing, Matsu-san" Kazuhiko spoke as he looked them over, Matsu grinning as she started to explain

"The metal plates are made from Mithril which will stand up to most weak level attacks. The rest of the clothes have magical enhancements which even a Devil would be surprised about and the mask has a couple different settings to help you, Infrared, X-ray, voice distorter… I'll even be able to put maps up for you as well if need be" Kazuhiko couldn't help but whistle in awe as he took a few test punches and kicks in them, glad that they didn't seem to restrict his movement as he asked Misaki embarrassed

"Do you have to wear something like that for this?" Misaki was dressed in a white string bikini with tan open toe sandals, a silver choker around her neck along with manacles on the desk next to her which would be attached to her wrists and ankles. She was leaning on a desk next to a large guitar case which he had seen held a broadsword which she fought with. Misaki giggled as she crossed her arms under her bust

"How do you think they'll react if I show up in my normal clothes, Kazu-kun?"

"But you could get seriously hurt if one of them hits you" Kazuhiko countered, Misaki smiling as she and Matsu both shared a look before the latter spoke

"Don't worry, Kazu-tan… Misaki knows how to look after herself plus Balam Devils have Super Strength"

"Still it is sweet for you to worry about me" Misaki spoke with a caring smile as Kazuhiko sighed silently as he turned his reddening face from them before Matsu added

"Don't use your Sacred Gears or anything you shouldn't Kazu-tan… You would get easily found out if you start using them"

"So, only White-Fang and flames…?" Kazuhiko asked, getting a nod from Matsu while Misaki smiled amused as she spoke

"Well let's talk over the plan again just to be sure we know what'll happen"

…

Kazuhiko mentally grumbled as he walked towards the abandoned warehouse, mask covering his face and hood hiding his hair. Misaki's guitar case was slung over his left shoulder while White-Fang was held in his right hand while his left was occupied by a long silver chain which ran up to Misaki's choker, her restraints restricting her hands and feet as they noticed a goblin standing outside with a large axe in one hand.

Its dark eyes looked up to meet the lens of Kazuhiko's mask before leering over Misaki with a perverted grin as he asked "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to sell this half-breed… She's been giving me trouble ever since I got her" Kazuhiko spoke with an even tone, glad the mask hid his face as the goblin look impressed as he replied

"Alright… Just head inside and head towards the stage and tell 'em, Agi let you in"

"Thanks" Kazuhiko spoke, tugging on the chain to get Misaki to follow him as they entered and she moved closer to his back as she whispered

"Good work, Kazu-kun" Kazuhiko gave her a small nod as he looked around, noticing numerous people of different races before spotting a pair of goblins standing near the front. Heading towards them, Misaki stuck close as people moved out of the way while leering and grinning perversely at her.

"Who let you in?" The dark green goblin asked with a screech, his eyes flickering over to Misaki as Kazuhiko answered

"Agi let me in. I want to sell her and maybe buy a new one"

"Really…?" The brown goblin asked shocked, sharing a look with his friend as Kazuhiko growled

"Are you going to buy her or not?"

"Yeah, yeah" The dark green goblin spoke with a nervous yet lust filled grin as he looked over Misaki, Kazuhiko letting go of the chain as he pushed her forwards and making her stand on the stage where he noticed several cages with young women sitting in with horror filled looks as he frowned.

"Well she certainly got the figure to please any guy…" The brown goblin spoke approvingly, Kazuhiko glancing to Misaki to see her give him a slow nod which he responded in kind.

Misaki easily broke her manacles before yanking her choker off, Kazuhiko throwing her guitar case to her before slamming the hilt of his own sword into the throat of the brown goblin as he unsheathed his sword before turning to the dark green one and slicing it head off with the blade before bringing it down to decapitate the brown one as Misaki fought off several other goblins on stage as everyone else panicked.

Most ran while a few charged or attacked Kazuhiko, who blocked an axe with his sword before it glowed in a pale blue light and easily carved its way through the weapon as Albion spoke up **[That was a move I made called Divider… It uses a fair bit of magic power to split whatever you hit and like my Gear it absorbs some of its strength until you sheathe it again. Best not to use it to often otherwise you'll tire yourself out]**

_'That's a cool move, thanks Albion'_ Kazuhiko thought as he ignited his blade with [Sky Flames] and swung it at another goblin that had jumped at him with a war hammer.

Misaki easily swung her broadsword through a male Fallen Angel and the light spear he had held before kicking a goblin into the crowd which soon got immolated by Kazuhiko's [Storm Flames] while he held the scabbard in his right hand, [Lightning Flames] dancing along it to make it as strong as the sword he was holding as he mentally thanked Metatron for the sword training.

The last of the crowd and Goblins fell easily at the pair's weapons as Kazuhiko finished cutting down the last of the Goblins before sheathing his sword and letting it disappear in a pulse of white light as he jumped up onto the stage to see Misaki grinning while leaning on her broadsword which was stabbed into the stage as she spoke "That was pretty good for your first time in a fight, Kazu-kun"

"Thanks… I've had a good chunk of training from my Gears' spirits" Kazuhiko replied after looking about and pulling his mask off and slipping it into one of his pockets, Misaki smiling as she turned to the cages as she declared

"Ladies, its time for you to go back home" With that Misaki started to pull open the cages with brute strength while Kazuhiko used [Storm Flames] to disintegrate the locks of the remaining cages and helped the supernatural young women out.

The last cage he opened had a bronze skinned young woman, about his height and age, sitting inside of it. Her chestnut brown eyes holding fear despite the crimson blush that covered her cheeks. Her curly hair was mostly royal blue, light blue in the cheek length fringe which parted around her eyes, and reached down to her ample chest which was wrapped in some sort of leather corset style one piece swimsuit that only seemed to try and show them off, long white gloves covered her arms and white stockings covered her legs. Something with the air around her made him think she was a princess as Kazuhiko knelt before her and offered her a hand.

"Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you" He started in a calming tone, seeing she was becoming more embarrassed by the second as Kazuhiko's own blush intensified. It took her a few moments before she reached out and accepted it before fully leaving the cage she'd been held in with Kazuhiko's help. Her legs wobbled from being in the cage too long and she nearly fell if it wasn't for Kazuhiko wrapping an arm around her waist to support her, her cheeks darkening in colour as her free arm moved to cover her breasts as best as possible as she spoke embarrassed

"Th-Thank you…I will be fine now" She slowly pushed away from Kazuhiko standing shakily as she cast a intrigued look over him for a few moments before jumping as Misaki asked

"How are you doing?" Kazuhiko noticed her smirking amused before the redhead replied

"I-I shall be fine…M-May I know the names of my saviours?"

"Well I'm Balam Misaki and that young man is Yuuki Kazuhiko" Misaki answered with a relaxed smile as Kazuhiko felt uneasy as the bluenette looked him over with a blush again before offering a curtsey as she spoke

"Thank you Balam-san, Yuuki-san…"

"Don't worry about it… I'm just glad that you don't have to be treated like a slave now" Kazuhiko replied with a light smile as he scratched the back of his head as Misaki nodded in agreement

"We're just doing what is right…anyway I wouldn't be able to do any of this without Kazu-kun here" Misaki looped an arm around the brunet playfully; noticing amused the slightly jealous look from the bluenette as she asked

"What's your name, Hime-chan? Your knight should at the very least know that" Playfully swatting Kazuhiko on the bottom she moved back so the two young adults would be able to have a semi-private conversation while Misaki looked around for anything either of them had missed.

"My name is Seraphina" She spoke nervously before kissing him gently on the cheek while caressing the other one, Kazuhiko blushing as she added with an hidden eager tone, that he missed

"I hope we can meet again in the future, Yuuki-san" Kazuhiko nodded with a smile as Seraphina took a step back from him, flicking her wrist and making a dark red magic circle appear under her feet which shone brightly before sending her back to her home. Kazuhiko released a breathe he'd not realised he'd been holding as his body relaxed, turning his gaze to the amused Misaki, who asked

"So what you think of her?"

"Don't… I get enough from Matsu-san" Kazuhiko grumbled, his eyes narrowing as he took a sniff of the air as he muttered

"There's something weird here" Kazuhiko took another sniff, picking up some sort of mixture of blood and perfume as he started to walk back over to the stage as Albion spoke up

**[I'm picking up a barely there aura of a Fallen somewhere underground. I would say it's just a lingering aura from a dead Fallen if it wasn't for the fresh blood you can smell]**

"What do you mean…?" Misaki asked confused as she followed, Kazuhiko looking around as he answered

"I think there's a Fallen Angel around here…barely alive probably"

"I can't sense anyone around here" Misaki spoke as she watched him walk around in a circle before stopping in the middle and slamming a foot into the wooden ground only for a hollow thud to ring out

"There…" Kazuhiko spoke, Misaki's eyes widened as she moved to stab her broadsword into the wood as he moved back. Slashing the hidden trap door easily Misaki looked surprised at the sight of the wooden steps as Kazuhiko started down first, his eyes widening as he moved into a candle filled room which had a shocking sight.

In the middle was a young woman with scruffy dark blue hair, her two large feathered wings bloodied from the barbed chains that connected from them and her arms to the ceiling, numerous slash marks covered her body and the trench coat style top was caked in blood while being completely tore open at the front.

"Damn…" Misaki spoke in a tone of shocked disgust, Kazuhiko clenching his jaw as he tried to decide on whether he should leave the Fallen to die or save her as Metatron spoke in a soothing tone

**{If you don't save her, you'll be just as bad as Gremory… Allowing someone else to die} **Kazuhiko sighed, covering his hands in [Storm Flames] as he moved towards the Fallen Angel. Misaki was unsure what to expect to happen before she watched the brunet disintegrate the chains that restrained the prisoner before being surprised as she fell atop of him.

She couldn't suppress the chuckle as she watched Kazuhiko struggle to get up while the Fallen Angel lay atop of him, moving to help him as she spoke "Let's get her back to Matsu… She'll have something to heal her with and maybe we can find out what they are doing in this town"

"I doubt she'll tell anything to you or me… Fallen Angels hate Devils, right?" Kazuhiko replied as he moved to support the other side of the Fallen, Misaki smiling as she countered

"Matsu isn't a Devil though and there's nothing saying she's going to be loyal if her friends didn't come and save her" Kazuhiko nodded in understanding as a violet magic circle appeared under there feet, shining brightly before transporting the trio to there destination.

…

Kazuhiko rolled his shoulders as he got changed back into his normal clothes, a blue high collar jacket, a long sleeved white shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Albion and Metatron had said he'd fought well as he changed and also set up his pocket dimension so he could store his battle clothes unless Matsu wanted to keep them to improve.

"I'm glad I helped Misaki-san out, I guess my training is starting to show through as well, right?" Kazuhiko asked the spirits, Albion speaking up first

**[Well you have been training seriously since you became a hybrid, so it was bound to show]**

**{That's right. Also we have been focusing on skill over power with you so the effects would be more noticeable to others quicker}** Metatron added with a smile, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head as he moved to leave the small room to see Matsu and Misaki snickering about something as the former asked

"So I hear you got the attention of a dragon already?"

"Huh?" Kazuhiko asked confused, arching an eyebrow as Misaki answered

"Seraphina…" Kazuhiko blushed slightly as he replied

"I think she's just grateful for being saved"

"You know dragons respect power…So you might be seeing her sooner then you think" Matsu added with a teasing smile as Kazuhiko asked surprised

"Really?" Both older women nodded as Kazuhiko mentally asked

_'Why did you not tell me Albion?'_

**[Yes… Dragons respect strength and will even get drawn in by it]** Albion replied, Kazuhiko sighing as he facepalmed before Metatron added

**{Don't worry she seems nice, Kazu-kun, so maybe when you meet again you could show her around the town}** Kazuhiko's face started to turn red as the Angel giggled, sighing to calm himself down before asking Matsu

"You want my battle clothes back or can I keep them for now?"

"You keep them for now, there's nothing much I need to do to them now and there's nothing we can learn from our guest either till she wakes up" Matsu replied with a soft sigh, Kazuhiko frowning softly as she continued

"I knew after what you told me about Yuuma that you would hate Fallen Angels but let's wait till she wakes up and then find out what's going on"

"Alright…" Kazuhiko spoke flatly with a nod as he left for the day.

…

Kazuhiko sighed conflicted as he enjoyed the sun as he ate his lunch with his two friends, pleased with having helped Misaki out with saving those slaves although he was still unsure about saving that Fallen Angel afterwards. It wasn't helped that most of the day he'd been trying to stop his thoughts wandering onto whether Seraphina had got home safely but remembering the fact she had used a magic circle dismissed that for the umpteenth time. He barely suppressed a yawn as Kensuke spoke to him "Damn, Kazu what's got you so tired? Did you get a girlfriend or what?"

"Part time job after school" Kazuhiko replied, noticing the surprised and asking looks from his friends as he explained

"She's a friend of the family and in need of someone to help look after her antique shop. I offered to help out from some extra money"

Kazuhiko didn't like to lie to his friends about this but he doubted they would believe the truth as he sat up against the short wall near the main entrance of the school to get into a more comfortable position as Albion spoke up **[It's better they stay out of the supernatural world otherwise they'll be just used against you at some point]**

"Damn that Gremory is hot as always" Takeshi muttered as he looked at her walk past.

"Don't let Horaki-san hear you" Kazuhiko spoke with a small smirk, not bothering to look up from his lunch as Kensuke chuckling with him as Takeshi paled for a moment before replying

"It's ok to look, Kazu… anyway you'd be honored to get a babe like Gremory"

"Meh…" Kazuhiko spoke with a shrug, feeling a spike of anger at the mention of the crimson haired devil as Kensuke countered

"You know Kazu doesn't like redheads"

"True…" Takeshi muttered with a knowing tone, an awkward silence settling between the trio before Kensuke smirked as he asked

"Saving yourself for Shinra-sempai are you then Kazu…?"

"Yeah…just as soon as the perverted trio act normal" Kazuhiko replied with a smirk, noticing both his friends frowning in response as Kensuke spoke up first

"Not going to happen"

"Yeah… They are too stupid to take a hint" Takeshi replied before taking a savage bite from his sandwich.

"That or masochists which just makes what they do all sorts of wrong" Kensuke added with a disgusted look on his face as Takeshi and Kazuhiko shuddered as the latter spoke

"Let's not bring that up again… otherwise I might throw up"

"So are you up to much this weekend?" Takeshi asked, Kazuhiko shrugging his shoulders as he replied

"Got work after school today but not sure about the weekend yet"

"Cool so we can go to the arcade on Sunday then and not the one nearby I mean the one in Akihabara?" Takeshi asked, Kensuke grinning as Kazuhiko nodded in agreement with a small smirk himself

"Alright I'm game for that, should be fun to go over there for the day"

…

Kazuhiko wasn't sure why he'd come here when he should be training as he stood in the doorway of the medical room the blue haired Fallen Angel was recovering in, most of her body was covered in bandages and a simple hospital gown and between his [Sun Flames] and one of Matsu's friends who worked at the hospital they knew she would be fine with no visible scarring at all. From what he'd been told the goblins had only been leaving cuts over her body to make her submit to them before she bled out which sickened him as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her large chest as she took steady breathes.

Matsu had told him the room was originally meant for him, in case he came back from a job injured which had filled him with more confidence that the perverted demigod cared for him more then some science experiment although he should've probably realised that when she had given him his armored clothes before going to help Misaki.

"I wonder if she knows why they targeted me" He spoke to himself softly, resisting the urge to go wake her up even thought she was in a deep recovery sleep according to Matsu.

**[She probably at least knows some of it…I would think any sane person would want all the details of there mission before starting it]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko nodding at the sound logic before turning to head back into the main laboratory area to see Matsu tapping away at her computer while glancing to seven glass boxes which each held one of his flames inside as they sat on her desk.

The idea behind it was to see if he was being efficient with his demonic energy along with if he'd got the trait from each flame correct but also would allow Matsu to study them to see if they would help her projects in other ways. He knew at the very least from his fight with the Goblins that he had [Storm], [Sun] and [Lightning] right and [Sky] was just normal fire so he didn't have to worry about that. The others he hadn't used outside of general training.

"Looks like you have got a good control on these, Kazu-tan… Why don't you work on your stamina for now?" Matsu spoke, Kazuhiko glad he'd changed into a copy of his school jersey which was a royal blue.

"Alright…" Kazuhiko spoke, moving over to the machine Matsu had jokingly called 'The Demon's run'. The machine looked like an average running machine but was three times wider then an ordinary one and with a metal frame that had several tennis ball machines pointed towards it. Kazuhiko pulled on a large backpack filled with heavy scraps of metal before stepping onto the track and pressing the button to start it. The tread mill slowly got up to a steady speed, Kazuhiko in a jog as he cast his gaze at each tennis ball machine around him before three steady beeps came out from the small speakers.

The first tennis ball came from in front of him, Kazuhiko jumping to his right so he could avoid it while continuing to move atop of the machine. He dodged another ball from his right before coating his left hand with [Lightning Flames] and deflecting one from his left side

"That's cheating Kazu-tan, no magic" Matsu called, Kazuhiko not turning his gaze to her lest he get hit by a surprise ball as he continued with his exercise.

"I couldn't… help it… Matsu…san" Kazuhiko spoke between breathes as he ducked and dodged more balls firing at him and barely avoiding getting hit in the nuts by one as Matsu replied

"Well at least you have good reflexes… Oh, your flames use more magic then I would have liked but given you are still starting out it isn't too bad. How is your Holy Magic coming along?"

Kazuhiko glanced to her with a disbelieving look before having to focus back onto running as he asked back "Are you sure now is the right time to talk about that? The Fallen Angel could wake up at any moment and I'd prefer my…nature… from being known to everyone"

"She's going to be asleep for at least a week so relax" Matsu replied, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he dodged another tennis ball as he spoke

"I've been training to use it but I've only been sticking to the basics…"

"Light spears, beams, swords, that sort of things right?" Matsu asked as Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he missed her playful smirk as she tapped on the controls as he spoke annoyed

"Hey don't mess with that now, Matsu-san!" The front of the trend mill lifted and made the incline forty degrees as Kazuhiko tried and stay on before falling backwards as he dodged two tennis balls that whizzed by his face, landing on his backside as he panted while Matsu giggled

"Sorry Kazu-tan… I want to see your Holy Magic, please" Kazuhiko frowned as he sat back up, pulling off his backpack as he muttered

"I can't believe how childish you are" Holding out his right hand, Kazuhiko took a moment to focus before a orange sized ball of silver-white light formed in his hand which Matsu looked intrigued before he dispersed it and asking

"How many other Fallen Angels are here?"

"There were three last time I checked, not including our patient in the other room. Not to mention how many other Stray Exorcists they have with them" Matsu replied as Kazuhiko picked himself back to his feet with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair with a thoughtful look on his face.

…

The evening sun streamed through the broken windows of the church as three figures stood one male and two female, a blonde girl and a black haired young woman.

"Where did Kala-chan go? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning" The blonde asked, the man looking to the black haired woman who answered with a dark smile

"Oh, she doubted Azazel-sama's orders in regards to Yuuki Kazuhiko so we gave her to the goblins in town so she can have a proper punishment, Mittelts"

"Well it just means that there's one less of us to share the glory once we've finished the plan, Raynare" The man, Dohnaseek, added with a superior smirk as they glanced around at all of the stray exorcists milling around them as they prepared things.

…

Kazuhiko smiled wryly as he sat down at a ramen stand on his way home, his father had texted him saying he was going out with his colleagues and that he should get himself something to eat.

"You want your usual, Kazuhiko?" The elderly man with a bushy moustache spoke with a kind smile, wearing a slightly dirty apron over a pair of tan slacks and a grey short sleeved shirt. Kazuhiko smiling himself as he replied

"Yeah, Minato-jiisan"

"So your Pops went out drinking again?" Minato asked, Kazuhiko nodding as he watched the elder start cooking, a soft frown forming on his face as Minato chuckled

"Staring while I cook won't help you figure out how it's done"

"Well if you would share the recipe I wouldn't have to" Kazuhiko replied annoyed, slumping in his seat as he watched Minato cook as he grinned and replied

"And I would miss our little chats, Kazuhiko… Can't deprive an old man his luxuries can you?"

"I guess not…So how is your granddaughter then?" Kazuhiko replied offhandedly, remembering that Minato had talked about her going to Tokyo University the last time they had spoken. He missed the mischievous twinkle in Minato's eyes as the man chuckled

"Oh ho, are you interested in dating my granddaughter, Kazuhiko? I didn't know you liked stealing girlfriends from others"

"W-Wha? Of course I don't… Its just you were worried about how she would take to studying at Tokyo University" Kazuhiko spluttered back, pointing accusingly at Minato as he added

"And it was your idea to have Akari-neesan act as my tutor when I was back in middle school"

"Oh you still call her that even though she's not around…She will be pleased" Minato spoke amused as Kazuhiko spluttered before the elder waved a hand at him with a joking smile as he continued

"Don't worry Kazuhiko… I would admit you are better then the bum she's dating but she's stubborn as usual and won't see him for what he is" Kazuhiko nodded in agreement, remembering how Akari had insisted on him getting every question right before he was allowed a break but had always praised his cooking when she would stay over for there long tutor lessons.

"Yeah I never liked that guy either…" Kazuhiko muttered, Minato smirking as he set down a large bowl of ramen with bacon and eggs atop of it before the brunet as he spoke amused

"And that's a Kazu-King Special for you… So how are things at that school of yours?" Kazuhiko broke apart the chopsticks he'd been given, pondering over what he could say as he took and enjoyed his first mouthful before speaking

"It's alright, Takeshi and Hikari finally got together and Kensuke is still an Otaku"

"What about you…? You looked troubled, Kazuhiko, and not just the usual school stuff and problems with your Pop's drinking habits and workaholic tendencies. Hmm…if I was to guess I would say girl troubles from the weight on your shoulders?"

"Yeah, kind of… I keep getting followed around by some girl and I have no idea why" Kazuhiko had noticed it even without Metatron and Albion's cues and the longer it went on the more it bugged him. Minato looked behind him at something, a confused look on his face as he asked

"Is it a white haired short loli or dark skinned busty with two toned blue hair?"

"Wha…?" Kazuhiko spoke surprised, wondering how Minato knew Koneko and Seraphina's appearances as he looked back to see the latter standing there with a nervous look and dressed in a long sleeved tight fitting auburn sweater dress that reached mid thigh and fell off her shoulders and tight fitting jeans that were tucked into high heeled brown boots.

"S-Seraphina-san, what are you doing here?" Kazuhiko spoke surprised, wondering why she had just showed up now as she walked towards him.

"Well… I guess it was the loli then" Minato muttered to himself as he watched amused as Seraphina fidgeted with her hands before her as she spoke

"I want to repay you for saving me yesterday, Yuuki-san, p-please"

"Sit then child, I'm sure Kazuhiko and you can talk while I make you something to eat" Minato spoke, tapping a hand on the counter as Seraphina smiled and sat down next to Kazuhiko before Minato fixed him a intrigued look as he asked

"So how did you meet this beauty then?"

"Yuuki-san saved me from a group of vile creatures…" Seraphina started as she looked dreamily into the distance, Kazuhiko soon adding before she could mention anything about the supernatural

"Some gang of thugs tried to 'attack' her… I ended up having to fight them all off while giving her the chance to run away" Minato nodded with a proud look, Seraphina looking confused at Kazuhiko who shook his head slightly before adding embarrassed

"I kinda have been worried about if you managed to get home, Seraphina-san" Seraphina's blush darkened as she looked down to the counter, Minato smiling happily as he set down a bowl of beef ramen as he spoke

"Now you two kids better eat up while I do a bit of cleaning…and don't let me disturb you" Kazuhiko and Seraphina settled into eating there meals as the latter spoke

"I managed to return home safely after you saved me… Thank you"

"It's no problem…" Kazuhiko replied between mouthfuls as he noticed Seraphina eating elegantly next to him, her cheeks red as she glanced at him every so often only to focus back on her food when she caught him looking.

"So, why did you come find me today…?" Kazuhiko asked, noticing that Minato was still within hearing range as Seraphina blushed

"I owe you my life and want to repay it anyway that I can… So please let me serve you, Yuuki-sama" Kazuhiko fell off the stool he was sitting on, blinking as he looked at her in shock while Metatron and Albion were both surprised at Seraphina's words as she bowed her head to him. Neither saw Minato's amused look as he glanced between Kazuhiko and Seraphina as he thought out loud

"Is this what kids nowadays refer to courting as… my, things have changed since I was young"

"Courting…?" Seraphina asked confused, Kazuhiko getting back up on his own seat while rubbing the back of his head as he answered

"He means dating... You know boyfriend and girlfriend?" Seraphina's face reddened as she focused back onto her meal as Kazuhiko sighed as he finished off his ramen.

"… and I'm honoured, really I am, but I don't think I'm ready for a girlfriend and I don't need anyone to serve me… You don't owe me anything either Seraphina-san so you can just go back home" Kazuhiko spoke while handing the empty bowl and money to Minato with his thanks as he stood up.

"I can't!" Seraphina spoke seriously, turning to look at him with sad eyes as she continued

"It's my family's tradition to serve those who we owe our lives to…and I can't go back till I've repaid it, Yuuki-sama"

**[I didn't think Dragon Clans still had those sorts of traditions…]** Albion spoke surprised as Kazuhiko tried to figure out what sort of eccentric family Seraphina came from as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as he spoke

"There's nothing to repay, Seraphina-san. You can stay with me for tonight but after that I'll have to talk with your parents about this…tradition they have… and you don't have to call me 'Yuuki-sama' just call me Kazu alright?"

"Thank you Kazu-sama but it'll be hard to meet with my parents" Seraphina replied sheepishly, Kazuhiko mentally groaning for a moment before taking a deep breathe as he spoke

"Come on then Seraphina-san… You can explain why on the way" The pair turned to see Minato smirking as he looked at them, waved them off as they exchanged goodbyes.

They walked with an awkward silence between them, Seraphina walking a few steps behind Kazuhiko as tried to figure out what he was going to tell his father in the morning. Glancing back to Seraphina he spoke with a soft frown "You don't have to walk behind me, Seraphina-san, we're equals…"

"Sorry…" Seraphina spoke as she caught up with him, looking at Kazuhiko's thoughtful expression as she decided to start explaining what she meant earlier

"What I meant about my parents is that they live in a secluded part of the familiar forest where Devils go to get there familiars. Also the magic circle I used can only be used by those recognised as family members and the only other way is to climb the mountain as defences have been put in place to avoid Devils trying to force members against there will and others from invading"

"So how did you get captured by the goblins?" Kazuhiko asked, Seraphina looking embarrassed as she explained

"I was drugged through some Dragon Apples I had found on one of the trees near the outskirts of my home and the next thing I knew I woke up in a cage unable to use my magic power"

_'Dragon Apples?'_ Kazuhiko mentally asked, hoping Albion had the answer as the white dragon explained

**[Some Dragons need them as a food source which is rare to find in the human world. I remember hearing that one of the Dragon Kings, Tannin, became a Devil to help his fellow Dragons and even has a whole Clan of them in the part of the underworld that's his territory.]**

_'Wow….Tannin sounds really selfless to become a Devil to help save his species'_ Kazuhiko thought impressed, Seraphina looking at him expectantly for a response as her eyes wandered over his form as she thought back to when she had returned home.

"So what you're saying is that there's no easy way for me to meet with your parents without them wanting it" Kazuhiko asked, Seraphina blushing as she realised she had been staring as she nodded and slipped out

"That or Tiamat-sama allowing it" Seraphina's hands came up to cover her mouth as Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow at her as Albion spoke up

**[Tiamat is the Blue Dragon King and only female dragon amongst them, oh I'm one of them as well… I didn't know she had her own Clan here in Japan]**

"Tiamat-sama is the leader of my Clan and also teaches the gifted her blue flame magic, like me" Seraphina added with pride in her voice, holding her hand up to make a wisp of royal blue flames appear in her hands for a moment while Kazuhiko smiled at seeing her more confident as he came to a stop outside of his house.

"Well…I guess I'll have to clear it with my Tou-san but it should be alright for you to stay here, just don't act like my servant and don't mention about the supernatural." Kazuhiko spoke as he opened the door, looking back to see Seraphina nod seriously as she stood as if waiting to be invited in as her eyes lingered over Kazuhiko as he pulled his shoes off, as her cheeks heated up as she stared at his backside.

"Come on in then" Kazuhiko spoke confused, Seraphina jumping slightly as she entered, slipping off her boots as she watched him check the other rooms as he asked

"Do you have any luggage or…?"

"I already have everything I need with me" Seraphina replied with a smile, Kazuhiko smiling in relief as he spoke

"Well I best show you to one of the spare bedrooms then" Seraphina followed him upstairs, Kazuhiko looking between the doors on either side of him as he added

"Either one is empty so you can just pick one"

"Which room is yours?" Seraphina asked curiously, Kazuhiko pointing to the one in the far right corner as he spoke

"That's mine, the other one is Tou-san's, probably best you not go in there" Seraphina nodded in understanding before walking to the room next to his without a word, Kazuhiko looking surprised for a moment before moving to the doorway as he asked

"Do you want any help unpacking Seraphina-san?"

"No I'll be fine Kazu-sama…It will only take a few minutes" Seraphina replied slightly embarrassed as Kazuhiko nodded as he smiled

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need anything" With that Kazuhiko headed back downstairs, making a quick stop at the kitchen to grab a can of soda and then heading into the living room to see if there was anything interesting to watch on television while waiting for Seraphina.

…

Seraphina could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she worked on unpacking her clothes, her face red at some of the more risque pieces that her mother and older sister had formerly owned with the comments like _'This will win him over'_ and _'He won't be able to resist you in this'_ running through her mind in there voices as she held up a revealing witch's outfit before stuffing it back into a box with others such costumes she had been given.

_'He's so kind to let me stay here and I need to repay him for saving me'_ She thought as her cheeks reddened, packing away the final pieces before looking at herself in a full body mirror she had hung on the inside door of her wardrobe.

"I might not be as forward as Kaa-san and Onee-san but…" Seraphina spoke quietly to herself, her hands moving to cup her large chest for a moment before trailing down her sides and coming to a rest on her curvy hips as she nodded reassuringly to herself despite her bright red face as she added

"…I can still make Kazu-sama happy...if he wants me" Seraphina took a calming breathe as she dismissed several daydreams that her mother would be proud of hearing of as she thought embarrassed

_'Why does Kaa-san and Onee-san have to be so…open…about all that? I just want to be near Kazu-sama not jump him'_ Seraphina's hands moved to remove her jeans before readjusting her sweater dress and checking that her panties weren't going to show.

She made her way downstairs, following the sounds coming from the living room to see Kazuhiko sitting and watching an action movie that was on the television. Seraphina entered quietly, trying not to disturb him as she moved to sit down near him before tucking her legs underneath her as Kazuhiko smiled as he looked at her "Unpacked then?"

"Yep Kazu-sama" Seraphina spoke with a shy smile, Kazuhiko frowning slightly as he replied

"You can call use 'san' or 'kun' if you want to Seraphina-san"

"Only if you call me Sera" Seraphina countered, Kazuhiko reddening slightly as he nodded

"Alright Sera-san"

"Thank you Kazu-san" Seraphina smiled to herself, settling into the comfortable sofa as she watched the movie, Kazuhiko sparing her a glance before focusing back onto the movie himself and missing her shuffling closer to his side.

…

Kazuhiko's father stumbled in drunk during the early hours of the morning, humming a happy tune as he locked the door behind him before kicking off his shoes and nearly slipping as he stepped into the hallway. He was surprised to hear the television still on as he moved to the living room, leaning on the wall as he went and cursing under his breathe as he stubbed his toes against the door frame before looking inside.

He blinked in surprise as he stared at the scene before him, mainly because his son would have usually headed to bed way before he would get back and partly because of the beautiful young woman hugging his side as she slept with her head on Kazuhiko's shoulder. Kazuhiko's arm was wrapped around Seraphina's waist while the other was just under her dress.

"Damn he certainly works quick…and he got a total babe as well" The man slurred with a whistle, trying to remain silent as he moved to turn off the television and watching the pair stir slightly as Seraphina snuggled closer to Kazuhiko and murmured

"Oh Kazu-sama…"

"I will have to ask about that…If I remember" He muttered in a proud tone, covering his mouth to avoid his laughter becoming too loud as he took a picture of the pair with his phone as he whispered

"Please God, don't mess up his life… he's all I have left" With a moment to had his wish that Kazuhiko would become a better father then he was, Kazuhiko's father smiled at the pair as he set a blanket over them from where Kazuhiko kept them for when he came back from his late nights and headed upstairs to his own room.

…

The next morning was amusing for the adult Yuuki as he watched his son and Seraphina sit at the table embarrassed, a cup of coffee in his hand as he lent against one of the kitchen cabinet. They had woken in a rather provocative position with Seraphina straddling Kazuhiko's lap while one of her hands had slipped into his jeans. Kazuhiko having found his hands on her left breast and right ass cheek while his face had been nuzzling her neck. It wasn't helped that Kazuhiko had found Seraphina sleepily licking his neck while mumbling something.

Currently Kazuhiko, now where a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, and Seraphina, who was wearing a wide strapped violet sundress that strained against her chest, had saw the photo that the former's father had taken when he came back and was now getting some information from the pair as he spoke

"So let me get this right… Sera-san is a girl you saved from a bunch of thugs as she was trying to find a apartment in this town and you offered for her to stay here as she doesn't have anywhere else to live at the moment" Kazuhiko nodded, not entirely sure how much his father would believe of what he had said. It was mostly true aside the lack of supernatural details that would make his father believe he hadn't lost some of his marbles. Seraphina was quietly sipping a cup of tea and casting nervous gazes to Kazuhiko while his father smiled friendly as he continued

"Alright then…. Sera-san can you look after Kazu for me, I know I'm not there nearly enough as I should for him so I'll leave him in your capable hands" Seraphina nodded eagerly with a happy smile, neither noticing Kazuhiko's searching gaze as he checked that he hadn't used any magic on him accidentally as Metatron spoke

**{You haven't used any magic on him, Kazu-kun…}**

"Yes… I will look after Kazu-san to the best of my ability" Seraphina replied with a blush, Kazuhiko blushing at the knowing smirk his father directed to him as he countered

"I can look after myself Tou-san…"

"Yes but you need to avoid burning yourself out with that part time job of yours as well as your school work, cooking and doing chores around here" Kazuhiko's father replied, Kazuhiko mentally sighing as he started to go about making breakfast only for Seraphina to take hold of his hands as she spoke with an asking look

"Let me cook breakfast, Kazu-san…As a thank you" Kazuhiko found himself caving in as he nodded, moving to sit back down as Seraphina pulled on the plain white apron that Kazuhiko typically used when cooking as she gave him a smile before turning to gather ingredients.

Kazuhiko couldn't help but blush as he noticed his father finishing his drink while giving thumbs up of approval before making his way out of the room as he spoke "I'm going to take a shower, so can you leave some food for me, Sera-san"

"Yes, Yuuki-san" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as his father left the room and headed upstairs before turning his attention onto Seraphina as she waited a few moments before adding

"I can see where your kindness comes from Kazu-san…" Kazuhiko smiled as she glanced back at him as he sighed thoughtfully

"Yeah…"

…

Seraphina hummed happily as she walked next to Kazuhiko, glad that her breakfast had went down well with him and his father earlier. Afterwards Kazuhiko's father had pushed them out the door saying that his son should show her around the town and have some fun.

Kazuhiko had been nervous about it, primarily to do with his past experience with 'Yuuma' even though he knew deep down that she had been aiming to kill him to begin with, it had faded through there walk towards a nearby park as they talked about general things.

"How come you're a Devil while your Tou-san's human?" Seraphina asked curiously as they sat down in a secluded part of the park, Kazuhiko realising he should have expected the question as he sighed

"I was originally human until about a week ago when I was killed by a Fallen Angel who had been pretending to be my girlfriend at the end of my first date, she said it was because of my Sacred Gear that I had to die" Seraphina gasped in shock, her hand moving to grip his as she spoke in a sad tone

"That's horrible…" Kazuhiko leaning back on the bench as he offered her a slight smile as he added, managing to keep his tone even despite the anger in his eyes

"I know… My 'master' let them enter the town so I consider it as much her fault as the Fallen Angels. She also hasn't approached me since, truthfully I would say guilty conscious if she wasn't a devil to begin with"

Seraphina frowned as she understood Kazuhiko's logic, holding his hand tighter as she wondered why a [King] would leave there new servant unaware and even let the enemy enter there territory unless it was for a good reason. Her eyes widened as she spoke

"She used the Fallen to recruit you…?"

"That is what me, my Gear Spirit and Matsu-san thought as well" Kazuhiko replied with a nod, Seraphina looking confused as Kazuhiko added

"Matsu-san is someone who has been helping me train since I became a Devil. She's probably the reason I was able to save you and the others by introducing me to Misaki-san who needed my help"

Seraphina blushed embarrassed as she remembered Misaki and her revealing outfit, nodding in understanding as Kazuhiko took a deep calming breathe before giving her a smile as he spoke "Let's go enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day…No supernatural, no questions and no worries"

Seraphina nodded with a bright smile, Kazuhiko holding her hand as he stood up and pulled her up with him as he made his way towards the shopping mall nearby.

…

Author's Note

Misaki is meant to be a female version of Dante from Devil May Cry and an introduction into some of the jobs Matsu will have him do and I don't plan for her to show up very often. Seraphina is meant to be more involved OC who'll be a start in regards to solving the whole Yuuma problem Ise has from the start, always thought it pretty bad of the girls to not notice that sort of thing until before the Bael game, and I will try and avoid having things move too fast between them. I figured Seraphina also provides a good reason for what Tiamat has been up to while in the familiar forest and her family will make an appearance later on which should be fun.

As for Kalawarner, I'm probably being rather evil to her this early on but gives me a reason to keep her alive unless I decided to make the other two girls live, Dohnaseek won't live beyond next chapter in my current plan.

I'm open to the ideas for other flames and the factors they have for Kazuhiko to use although they won't show up until later on, possibly some point in the Riser Arc depending on there strength. Currently I only have a Snow Flame which I'm thinking of saying has a Stillness factor and will take over for Kazuhiko not being able to learn the Zero Point Breakthrough and will perform a similar role.

After Note (Something I forgot to add when I first put this up): When I meant ZPB [Zero Point Breakthrough] I was talking about the First Edition and creating the Ice (Personally would think it funny if Riser got turned into an ice cube that he couldn't break out of)


	3. Introduction to the ORC

Hope you enjoy this chapter, am quite curious what everyone makes of this one as it's the meeting between Kazuhiko and the ORC. Originally I had thought to have it being one sided between Rias and Kazuhiko and I'm still undecided so I hope some of Rias' reactions could be considered the sort of jealousy when someone else has messed with her stuff rather then romantic if I don't go down the original idea.

**Sennybee98:** Thanks, I do end up rewriting parts of this to try and get things to work in the right way. I have thought of having Kiba attack Kazuhiko after he easily uses one of the Excaliburs that the Exorcists had been using to begin with, probably Mimic considering it fits better with his range of skills. With Rias I'm not sure at the moment whether to have her being some one sided crush given what happens in the Riser Arc or not but I'm pretty sure Rias' family will try and force something to happen between them. Not sure what you meant by Rainbow Flames but if you mean the Flames of the Earth the Shimon Family use I don't think they would work with the Vongola Flames. Also I have been thinking that Kazuhiko would get trained by Tiamat before the Rating Game but then that would be more learning some more abilities rather then her blue flames as it would involve the Zero Point Breakthrough (ZPB) and some other things. Also he would have met her during the familiar forest trip so he could travel to the clan's home without trouble.

**s-mayumi:** I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Issei for the moment but I may have him in Sona's peerage some a random Sacred Gear (Not sure what it would be if I pick one) and have him and Saji being friends/ rivals in her group.

**Raidentensho: **I hadn't realised that the ZPB would be possible till you explained it so thanks for that. I also plan to have Kazuhiko learn [Ruggito di Ceili] which Natsu and Bester can use and might have him pull it out during the Rating Game with Riser.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks for the suggestion regarding Kiba being the first one Kazuhiko would start opening up to. I've included some of it into this chapter. Originally I hadn't intended this to be a bash fic against Rias but more trying to avoid the cliché of having Rias being the alpha of the harem.

**withdranwnmadness000:** Yes those four are his harem at the moment along with those like Akeno and Koneko who Kazuhiko will eventually help out as things go on. I currently have only one Holy flame for Kazuhiko but I won't have it showed off till some point later as its basically purifying flames based on Koneko's 'Shrione mode' in Volume 16 and would be OP for him this early on.

**Hunter792:** Glad that you like it, I do always try and show my characters having some sort of learning curve otherwise it would be stupid if Kazuhiko just got all these skills from the start without any effort put into it. As for the Evil Pieces, the only reasons Kazuhiko hasn't thrown them yet is more to do with the fact he doesn't want to get attacked by tons of people, those around him getting drawn into his fights and they give him a boost with his [Promotion] ability once he gets it hacked. Seraphina is in the harem and I will try and add Yasaka in as well once I come up with a mission to send him to Kyoto at some point after the Asia Arc.

**Neonlight01: **As I said to ShadowUzumaki55, I didn't intent to bash Rias but it just comes out rather easily when writing this plus there's a bit in the first volume of the light novel that basically states Ise had been having nightmares of Yuuma/ Raynare's attack which sprung up this idea in some regard. Kalawarner is going to be helpful to Kazuhiko and the others and will want her own revenge against Raynare. Matsu brings up what Rias did to Kazuhiko although keeps it vague enough that, I hope, Rias wouldn't recognise her as being privy to the supernatural at the moment. I will be including Akeno and Koneko in seeing as Kazuhiko's anger is directed at Rias and not her servants.

**DoctorWhoXX:** Kazuhiko already is learning to use Illusions and he will be using them with his Mist Flames which help make real illusions which can cause damage themselves so I don't think he needs Mind Flames. As for Riser I do have a couple of ideas to take him out without relying on the First Edition ZPB/ Snow Flames (Going to be the same thing) but going to keep them as a surprise for now.

...

"" - Speech

_'' - Thought_

"" - Distorted

**{} – Metatron**

**[] - Albion**

...

Kazuhiko couldn't suppress the smile on his face as he walked back from the station with the sun setting in the background. The day before had been surprisingly fun for him with Seraphina between the window shopping, the family restaurant and arcade and had even ended with them having there photos taken together in a photo booth. It had on some level brought back flashbacks to his date with 'Yuuma' but hadn't ended in his own death and instead he'd got a kiss on the cheek.

Today had been him going to Akihabara with his two friends and part of him had felt bad for Seraphina not coming along but he knew her day hadn't been wasted thanks to a quick message to Matsu and giving bluenette the directions to Matsu's shop so she would now be enrolled at Kuoh Academy and even in his class. Also it meant that Matsu and Seraphina would recognise each other and avoid any potential friendly fire that could occur without him around.

Kazuhiko was wearing black slacks, a white long sleeved shirt and a high collar blue jacket which was left open, a comfortable pair of white and blue sneakers on his feet and a filled rucksack on his back which held the stuff he'd got, most of it was manga and anime of series he was keeping up on.

Kazuhiko had found himself embarrassed at the way his two friends had been ogling some of the girls who had been working at a cosplay café they had stopped at for lunch, having to hit both of them on the head so they would stop before the topic had been turned onto him and Seraphina as they had caught sight of the picture in his wallet from the previous day.

**{Watch out Kazu-kun, there's a Fallen Angel about}** Metatron spoke up; Kazuhiko not bothering to look around as he prepared to send his bag to his pocket dimension so it wouldn't hinder him.

**[He's right ahead of you now]** Albion replied with a soft growl, Kazuhiko mentally nodding back as he started to see the man wearing a suit waiting before him as he continued walking. Feeling the killing intent from him only made Kazuhiko start to draw up his demonic energy in low levels to avoid alerting Dohnaseek who spoke

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this." The Fallen Angel started to walk forwards after Kazuhiko came to a halt several feet away, hands still in his pockets as he continued

"What, not going to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?" Kazuhiko sent his bag to his pocket dimension as he slowly removed his hands from his pockets as he replied

"I have no master…"

"Oh so you are a Stray…? Well that makes things easier" Dohnaseek spoke amused, black feathered wings emerged from his back while holding his hand out at the side as light started to gather and form into a spear.

**[Kick his ass]**

**{This Fallen One is nothing compared to you}** Albion and Metatron spoke, Kazuhiko smirking softly as he spoke

"Yeah…but it won't end like you think it will" Dohnaseek looked confused as he threw his light spear at Kazuhiko, missing as the brunet sidestepped the attack much to the ire of the Fallen Angel who formed another spear in his hands and threw it quickly. Kazuhiko covered both his hands in [Sky Flames] before making them flare as he used a burst of speed to dodge it and charge forwards too fast to be seen by the low level Fallen Angel before slamming a fist into Dohnaseek's stomach making him bend forwards and hissed in pain.

"A Knight…" He clutched his stomach with one hand while making a spear of light appear in the other as Kazuhiko dodged with his flames again as he threw a fist into the small of Dohnaseek's back, making a loud crack echo as Kazuhiko replied with a small smirk

"No…" Kazuhiko jumped to dodge the wild swing Dohnaseek launched in an attempt to hit him with his light spear, Kazuhiko summoning White-Fang to his hand as he descended from the air and swung the blade, pale blue energy forming over it as he declared

"[Divider!]" Dohnaseek's eyes widened in disbelief as the sword easily cut through his body from shoulder to opposite hip, blood spurting out as Kazuhiko swung the sword to the side to fling the blood off his weapon as the Fallen Angel collapsed face first onto the ground as Kazuhiko sheathed his blade on the scabbard that appeared on his back.

Kazuhiko took a relaxing breathe as he noticed the Fallen Angel's power disappear, a soft frown forming as Metatron spoke up **{We should get going before Gremory shows up}**

_'Right'_ Kazuhiko replied before flying home with his [Sky Flames] to avoid running into Gremory.

A minute passed in the silent street before a glowing crimson magic circle appeared, Rias Gremory stepping out of it as she declared "Don't you dare-Oh…"

She stopped surprised as she looked at the dead Fallen Angel, her eyes looking around to see no sign of her newest servant and only blood around the Fallen Angel. She had sensed him under attack but now that she had appeared to save him she found herself confused at why he wasn't there as she muttered what she believed was the only option for her, what she believed was, unknowing servant "Maybe someone was protecting him then…"

She decided that tomorrow would be the best day to introduce Kazuhiko into her group, hoping to draw out whoever had protected him from the Fallen Angel and see if they were being a danger or not to her group.

…

Seraphina smiled as Kazuhiko stepped into the kitchen, looking as if he hadn't even been involved in a fight as he sat down opposite her while setting his bag onto the table as he spoke "Sorry you couldn't come… My friends just wanted it to be a guy day. We can go next time I have some free time if you want"

"That would be great" Seraphina spoke with a bright smile, Kazuhiko looking nervous as he asked

"How did things go with Matsu-san then…I know she's got you enrolled into my class so you can start tomorrow but she didn't say anything about what else happened" Seraphina's face redden embarrassed as she turned her face away from Kazuhiko as she spoke

"Oh…? Matsu-san was just showing me some things she thought I might need to know… You know customs and such"

"Right…" Kazuhiko started, wondering what sort of perverted things Matsu had shown her as he continued

"Just remember that Matsu-san is rather perverted so try and not take everything she says to heart, Sera-san… Anyway I think I'm going to go to bed after I get a shower so goodnight"

"Goodnight, Kazu-san" Seraphina called before drinking the glass of milk she had before her and standing up as she wondered over what Matsu had said to her

_"I wouldn't be surprised if Kazu-tan had become scared of opening up to girls after what Yuuma had done to him. She played with his feelings while she tried to find out about his Sacred Gear and then broke his heart by killing him."_

Seraphina couldn't help but shudder, remembering some of the sad looks during there date the previous day. She had tried to keep his mind off what the Fallen Angel had done to him but fear had still lingered deep in his eyes if only barely noticeable. She took a deep sigh as she headed back to her own room, closing the door behind her as she started to peel off the blouse she had been wearing before moving to the skirt to reveal the lacy matching underwear she was wearing as she thought _'I want to do more to help, Kazu-san, but… I don't know if I can help him overcome this alone'_

She mentally sighed, not sure what she should do as she changed into a pair of powder blue pyjamas which showed off a good amount of cleavage and mid rift before sitting down on her bed and looking at the photo booth pictures from yesterday as a blush formed over her face.

…

When morning came Kazuhiko found himself hot down his left side as he looked at the unusual shaped lump that was clinging to that side as well. Arms wrapped around his torso while legs were entwined with his own, pinning him to the bed. A soft moan made him look surprised as the sheets fell away to reveal Seraphina sleepily rubbing her eyes with one hand while the other was rested on his chest, Kazuhiko blushing at seeing down her cleavage.

"M-Morning…" Kazuhiko spoke nervously, Seraphina blinking as she looked at him before turning bright red as she asked

"W-Wha…? Kazu-san, what are you doing here?"

"S-Sera-san, you're in my room…" Kazuhiko stated confused as Seraphina buried her face into his chest and hid herself under the sheet as she whispered to herself

"I can't believe I sleep walked in here… I'm so embarrassed. It's too soon for me to react like this…"

"Guess you must have sleepwalked in here then…" Kazuhiko mused, having not heard her as Seraphina flushed as she looked at him shyly as she nodded and replied

"I'm sorry… I probably wandered in half asleep and settled here. I probably should have asked you earlier, Kazu-san, if I could stay in here"

"…Well I'd prefer to have known before Sera-san but I don't mind you wanting to sleep here as long as you're comfortable with sharing a bed with me" Kazuhiko spoke embarrassed. Seraphina blushing as she nodded shyly before she kissed him softly on his cheek with a smile as she lay back down next to him as she replied

"Thank you…Can we stay like this for a little longer?" Kazuhiko smiled at the peacefully moment between them as he nodded, Seraphina shuffling up against his side while resting her head on his chest with a happy sigh at hearing his nervous heartbeat.

…

The walk to school was relaxed between the pair and Kazuhiko had happily admitted Seraphina looked amazing in the school uniform, which she had added a pair of spandex shorts due to the short skirt, when she had modelled it before they left. He also knew he should have expected the whisperings as they walked to school. The guys commenting on her figure while cursing that Kazuhiko was walking next to her and even chatting friendly. The girls on the other hand seemed eager to find out about the new couple on campus, a few jealous of Seraphina or fearing for the loss of Kazuhiko to the new girl.

"Are you alright?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Seraphina blushing as several guys' loudly commented about her

"What an exotic beauty!"

"Looks at her chest, it's gotta be nearly as big as Rias-san"

"She's a total babe! How does Yuuki know her?"

"Y-Yeah…I just didn't expect all this attention" Seraphina spoke nervously, moving closer to Kazuhiko and taking hold of his arm, surprising him at the unexpected gesture but not pulling away as he gave her a reassuring smile as he replied with a blush

"Well you are beautiful so I probably should have warned you more about the guys here" Seraphina's blush darkened at the compliment as she smiled to him as she hugged his arm tighter.

"Hey Kazu, It's nice to finally meet you Seraphina-san…" Takeshi spoke with a friendly smile as Kazuhiko introduced them

"Sera-san this is Takeshi, Ace of the baseball club and boyfriend to the Hikari I was going to ask to help you if I can't"

"Nice to meet you, Takeshi-san" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Takeshi's smile growing as he spoke with a friendly nod

"Nice to meet'cha. I'm sure she'll be happy to help out" Both guys looked around for there missing friend, Kazuhiko sighing annoued as he asked

"Don't tell me Kensuke went Hikkimori on us again? Last time it was that MMO war game and we couldn't get him out for a week until his Tou-san came back from that business trip"

"I think so he was eager to play that new Mecha MMO he got yesterday" Takeshi spoke, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he muttered

"Last time I let him get an MMO around me" Seraphina couldn't help but smile at the banter between the two friends, noticing a brown haired young woman with twin pigtails walking over to them with a smile as she scolded

"Kazu-san you should have told me you were going out with someone… Mayumi-san and half a dozen girls will be so disappointed to hear that"

"Geez, Hikari-san, I didn't know you were still playing matchmaker with our year. How many of them have stayed together?" Takeshi teased, Hikari blushing as slapping him on the arm as she replied

"Only two and that's not my fault most of the guys here are perverts… Kazu-kun was a real catch for some of the girls here and now he's gone they'll regret not acting sooner"

"S-Seriously…?" Kazuhiko asked surprised, Seraphina tightening her hold on him as Hikari nodded before the bluenette spoke

"Obviously, Kazu-san is kind, caring and… handsome. Any girl would be stupid not to make him there's" Hikari smiled approvingly as she nodded at Seraphina's words glancing to see Kazuhiko blushing surprised before turning her attention back onto Takeshi who was still looking around for Kensuke even as the quartet headed inside.

…

Lessons had been fairly normal after Seraphina's entrance and introduction to the class which had caused a similar reaction from everyone as she had outside. Kazuhiko had been surprised when she had taken the seat on his left by the window.

Currently the quartet, Kensuke having never showed up, sat down in the classroom eating there lunches as they chatted with only a few others listening in. Seraphina had been swamped by questions during the introduction which had brought up how Kazuhiko and Seraphina had met which they had both decided that the reason given to Kazuhiko's father would work and had made several girls sigh dreamily as they looked at him. The additional attention had made Seraphina declare that she was living at Kazuhiko's, which had shocked the girls to no end and made them start to ask her more intimate questions in regards to him while the guys glared at him all the fiercer as if he'd done something wrong.

"So how are you enjoying your first day here?" Hikari asked friendly, Seraphina smiling as she answered with a slight blush

"It's great… I'm only use to having small classes with a handful of others so this is fun and I get to be near to Kazu-san as well… Just wish the guys wouldn't glare at Kazu-san" Takeshi smirked to Kazuhiko about to make a joke before another voice broke it

"Hello is Yuuki Kazuhiko-kun in here" A male voice asked as the blond haired Kiba Yuuto entered the classroom, half of the girls screaming in joy which made Seraphina frown annoyed as she watched him make his way over to Kazuhiko before Takeshi retorted in an annoyed tone

"He ain't got nothing you need to speak with him about Kiba so get back to dealing with your fangirls" Kiba smiled regardless as he came to a stop before the group as he spoke

"I need you to come with me…"

"Why…?" Kazuhiko replied annoyed, eating his lunch calmly before Kiba added

"Gremory-sempai wants to talk to you…" Hikari and Takeshi looking surprised as Kazuhiko gave his friends an amused look as he retorted

"Geez… rumours spread fast if other girls are starting to come after me" He could see Seraphina blush and giggle at his comment while Takeshi burst out in laughter, Kiba's smile faltered slightly before Kazuhiko continued

"Fine…As long as it's not for some sort of nefarious ritual. I guess I can humour her" Kiba's smile faltered again at the joke while Seraphina looked concerned at him as he spoke soothingly

"I'll be fine, Sera-san… Don't worry about me" Kazuhiko stood up, tugging on his blazer as he spared a glance to his friends as he added in a joking tone

"If I'm not back before lessons start, come after me with crosses and holy water" Kiba winced at the joke about devils even as Kazuhiko gave him a small smirk while Takeshi nodded as he spoke

"Just make sure you don't lose your marbles before I can kick down the door" Kazuhiko chuckled as he nodded while following Kiba out of the room as his face turned neutral.

…

Kazuhiko slipped his hands into his pockets as he followed Kiba towards the old school building, Albion had been laughing his ass off at what he'd said back to Kiba and an uneasy silence had been left between the two boys as they walked towards there destination.

His eyes roamed over the old school building, taking in how creepy it looks as he heard Metatron speak up **{It seems rather fitting for a devil's base from the outside}**

_'I guess so…I was just expecting the heiress of a Clan to have better taste then something that looks rundown from the outside'_ Kazuhiko thought back unimpressed as Kiba spoke as he opened the door

"Buchou is here."

Kazuhiko frowned as he followed Kiba inside heading up to the second floor before Kiba spoke again "Buchou, I have brought him"

"Come in." Rias' voice called through the wooden door, Kiba opening the door for Kazuhiko who wandered in and quickly swept his gaze around the room and all the supernatural items and the fact it looked more like a murder scene then anything else as he muttered

"What a grim place you reside in Sempai" Rias frowned from where she stood before her desk, Akeno giggling as she replied

"It's not so bad once you get use to it" Koneko arched and eyebrow at Kazuhiko as Kiba entered, closing the door behind him as Kazuhiko retorted

"Then you obviously need your eyes checked Sempai" Akeno's smile faltered slightly as he continued to look around the room from where he stood near the doorway.

"Please take a seat, Yuuki Kazuhiko-kun. No, let me call you Kazu" Rias spoke as she signalled to one of the sofas, Kazuhiko frowning as he remained standing and replied

"No, Kazu is only for my friends and you are not one of them" Rias frowned in confusion, wondering what had brought this side of him on as she spoke

"Al-Alright then, Yuuki-kun… We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you as-"

"A Devil, I know. Can we just skip to the part about why you let a Fallen Angel kill me rather then try and convince me to be your servant with words before? Actually why let a group of Fallen Angels trespass onto your territory in the first place, Gremory?" Kazuhiko replied with an angry tone, Rias backing up with a look of surprise as Kiba, Akeno and Koneko looked shocked at him as well before realising he was angry with Rias for what had happened to him.

"Y-You knew?" Rias stuttered in shock as Kazuhiko answered in a loud angry tone

"How the hell could I not notice it when I have all these new abilities appear overnight, you stupid tomato! And you left me for a bloody week to be what…? Bait for the Fallen Angels you let into your territory so you could appear as the hero and not the selfish bitch just protecting her stuff?" Kazuhiko noticed Kiba getting into a ready stance from out of the side of his vision, Koneko setting down her plate of sweets as well while Kazuhiko clenched both of his hands as he caught sight of Akeno giving him a wary look as well.

"…" Rias tried to speak only to find the words not coming, wondering if that was how she really came across to Kazuhiko, who was taking a deep breathe to calm himself down before adding

"You let me die and then abandoned me after you revived me and if you expect me to be grateful then stop kidding yourself… this is entirely your fault. You may not have pulled the trigger but you certainly set it all up so you would gain from it, didn't you?" Rias felt pain lance her heart at Kazuhiko's words, having originally thought it would be best to let him continue to live normally before she brought him into the supernatural as she spoke

"I-I'm sorry, Yuuki-kun…" The fact that Kazuhiko didn't look any less angry at her didn't help what she was feeling at the moment as she continued

"You were killed for the fact that you held a…"

"A Sacred Gear, I know that part as well and that's the only reason you even revived me isn't it…because I have power and you want it, you spoilt brat" Kazuhiko interrupted in a venomous tone, Rias' face turned depressed even as Akeno spoke in a calming tone

"Yuuki-kun, calm down…"

**{Kazu-kun, please don't…}** Metatron spoke soothingly and making Kazuhiko stop drawing up his power.

"I am leaving… I will not allow you to control me or boss me around, Gremory, so deal with it." With that Kazuhiko pushed Kiba out of the way and left, leaving the quartet of devils shaken at what had just happened before them. Rias shook slightly, what plans she had for introducing Kazuhiko into Devil life destroyed with that single meeting as Akeno asked in a concerned tone, shooting a small look of concern at the open door

"Are you alright, Buchou?"

…

Seraphina had knew that the meeting had went better then she or Matsu had hoped at the sign of Kazuhiko entering the classroom with an annoyed look on his face, that and the fact there hadn't been an explosion or a battle starting out. That had been something Matsu had warned her to expect in regards to the inevitable meeting of master and servant, Kazuhiko losing control of his anger at Rias.

"Are you alright?" Seraphina asked in a concerned tone as she cupped Kazuhiko's cheeks in concern. Takeshi about to go over only for Hikari to stop him and shake his head as they watched Kazuhiko's annoyance melting away into a soft and embarrassed smile on his face as he nodded slightly and whispered

"I feel better now I vented, just annoyed that Gremory wasn't expecting my knowledge of everything that happened before" Several dreamy looks came from half of the girls in class, despite not hearing what he had said the body language was obvious that they cared for each other.

Seraphina blushed as she caught wistful whispers about her and Kazuhiko, kissing him softly on the cheek before whispering back "Just forget about her for now, she doesn't deserve you anyway"

Kazuhiko nodded in understanding, taking a calming breathe as Seraphina caressed his cheek before moving back to her seat with Kazuhiko taking a moment to watch her with a slight blush before returning to his own seat.

…

Rias sighed with her head in her hands as she sat in the clubroom, still shaking slightly as she wondered if Kazuhiko was going to come back at some point as Akeno set a cup of tea down before her as she spoke "Are you alright, Rias?"

"No…I screwed up with Yuuki-kun didn't I?" Rias spoke, glancing up at her [Queen] who had a conflicted expression on her face as she replied

"Yes and no… You didn't take into account his feelings about when he learned the truth and so you were beaten to the punch by someone else because you wanted to give him time to adjust. Also you didn't stop the Fallen Angels from settling in the abandoned church so indirectly you have caused this all to happen which was became your plan to recruit him when 'Amano Yuuma' approached him"

"I didn't think he would learn everything before I could tell him…" Rias groaned as she set her head on the desk, jerking up in surprise as Akeno spoke with a frown

"Rias, you were hoping to recruit Yuuki-kun but you waited too long to try and work out how to approach him given his dislike of redheads. Now he hates you because not only did you not attempt to convince him before but he's worked out you let him die so you could reincarnate him without his consent and then left him in the dark so he could adjust to his new body." Rias stared at her [Queen] as understanding formed on her face as she hung her head again as she wondered aloud

"How did Yuuki-kun know about the three factions though…? No one supernatural has approached him aside from…" Her eyes widened as she remembered seeing Seraphina and Kazuhiko walking onto campus together and sensing the distinctive non human aura from her as she asked Akeno

"Who was that girl walking with Yuuki-kun this morning?" Akeno looked surprised for a moment before giggling amused as she replied

"Oh, are you jealous of Yuuki-kun's girlfriend, Rias… I didn't think you had a crush on him"

"Akeno! That girl has to be the one who turned him against us" Rias spoke in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance as Akeno rose an eyebrow surprised as she asked teasingly

"Really? Are you sure you're not jealous of her living with him, being so close and making him happy especially given how angry he was with you?"

"N-No, of course I'm not, Akeno! I'm just looking out for my Ka…n-new servant" Rias spoke as she looked away with a blush, Akeno giggling to herself as she started towards the door as she replied

"Well, I will go ask Kaichou about Yuuki-kun's girlfriend then as she did start today"

…

Kazuhiko panted as he held a bronze bladed scimitar with an orange cross-guard and hilt in each hand, the last of the small shadow creatures he'd been sent to destroy turning into dust at hands to the Angelic weapon [Israfel] which had came from his [Heavenly Judgement] Sacred Gear. Currently he was standing in a field somewhere in France, well out of range of being sensed by anyone who knew him as he turned to one of the three hulking eight foot monsters made out of shadow with glowing red eyes that was the leader of the group.

**{You are doing great, Kazu-kun…}** Metatron spoke proudly, Kazuhiko jumping back to avoid a giant fist slamming into the ground where he had been standing before Albion added

**[Watch out about its shadow... It'd probably be better to hit it from range]**

The blades shone in a mixture of bronze and silver-white as Kazuhiko unleashed a cross shaped slash of holy aura which cut through the shadow giant before having to roll out of the way of several spikes of shadows where he had been standing.

"[Ramiel!]" Kazuhiko called, both Scimitars disappearing in a burst of light particles which then started to gather around his right hand and forming into a curved bow made out of blue crystal with a gold grip and thin gold drawstring that was barely noticeable to others aside from him. He drew back the drawstring with his left hand as he took aim, a bolt of white lightning forming into an arrow as he took a calming breathe to steady his aim on the torso of the second giant shadow monster as he let loose. The bolt of lightning shot out, easily covering the distance to Kazuhiko's opponent and make a large hole in there body while sparks of white lightning flew over the rest of its body before it collapsed backwards started to fall apart before firing a second arrow at the last and destroyed its head.

Taking a relaxed breathe, Kazuhiko relaxed his stance as he looked around for any other shadow monsters, moving his free hand to press against the earpiece part of his mask as he spoke

"Matsu-san, I'm dealt with these things…Are there any others around? You did say this was only a quick job?"

(Hm... Oh you're cleared them out so come back now and I can give you the money for this job) Matsu replied with an absentminded tone as if talking to Seraphina in the background at the same time.

"I get paid for this…?" Kazuhiko asked surprised, Matsu chuckling as she replied

(Well this is just like a Devil's contract but unofficial so you deserve a reward for helping out. Although I can help you get more points as a Devil to let them know your from the Gremory Clan so it would all link back to you) Kazuhiko nodded in understanding to himself even as he winced as he noticed the injury to the inside of his right thigh where he had been stabbed by a shadow lance earlier.

**[We can fix that up when we get back] **Albion muttered, Kazuhiko dismissing [Ramiel] from his hand and settling his aura back to be pure demonic before pulling out a piece of paper with a magic circle on it. Channelling a bit of magic into the circle, which soon formed underneath his feet before glowing brightly as he was transported back to Matsu's laboratory to see Seraphina and Matsu looking over magazines while the latter whispered things which made the former blush before turning to see him hobble over to a seat as she spoke shocked

"Kazu-san, you're injured?"

"I'll be fine in a moment, just have to sit down and fix this wound" Kazuhiko spoke as he slumped back into a seat before starting to pull the leg of his slacks up so he could see the stab wound. In a few moments it was fixed with the help of a modest dose of [Sun Flames], Seraphina checking him over for any other damage to the battle clothes he was wearing before Matsu spoke with a teasing smile

"He'll be fine. Kazu-tan's important parts are protecting in those clothes so it's only a minor injuries you need to look out for… Here this is your pay" Kazuhiko was surprised as she handed him a roll of bills, blinking for a moment as Matsu explained

"I have a few friends who run guilds and so for a small fee I can link into there systems and get you jobs they have posted there. Those shadow beasts were let lose by some stray magician and had been attacking villages and killing farm stock. The magician hasn't been seen since those beasts showed up so no one is sure what happened yet"

"Wow…Thanks" Kazuhiko spoke as he accepted it, changing back to his school uniform before handing Matsu the slacks only for her to give him a look as she spoke

"You can fix those easily with [Cloud Flames] right?"

"Oh yeah… There [Propagation] factor would increase the number of strands and as long as I manage to fix it right"

"No… I mean you can just cut the pant leg off above the hole and grow the rest of the leg back undamaged" Matsu spoke amused, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head at how he was overcomplicated things as he started to work on it as he asked

"How did you know what happened between me and Gremory?"

"I have numerous camera bots flying around the town so I know if there's any danger around, also you wouldn't believe some of the stuff you manage to see. Nice job on the Fallen Angel yesterday evening, Gremory didn't even know that it was you."

"How are you doing with messing with the [Evil Pieces] and seal data from inside me?" Kazuhiko asked, Matsu sighing annoyed as she answered

"They are so complicated and Beelzebub made them with so many other features trying to break the limitation of your [Promotion] is hard to find let alone change. The seals on the other hand I've already cracked so once I give the info to your spirits they can release your power when your body can handle it"

"How's our guest?" Kazuhiko asked fixing up what other scuffs that was on his clothes as Matsu shrugged as she replied

"No changes on that front but her injuries are pretty much healed. So now we just have to wait for her to wake up"

"Right" Kazuhiko spoke as he stood up, rolling his shoulders as Matsu held out a pair of thick silver bangles, the inside of each was covered in runes and had a simple press lock at part of the ring, explaining as she noticed his confused look

"Figured it was time to give them a rest so those will suppress your aura so not even a Maou can figure out your nothing more then just a normal Devil but you might have some trouble accessing your non demonic powers"

"More then a Devil…?" Seraphina asked confused and shocked, Matsu looking to her before glancing to Kazuhiko as she asked

"You haven't told her yet?"

"I can't just casually bring up my… you know… in conversation, Matsu-san" Kazuhiko spoke annoyed, Matsu rolling her eyes as she retorted

"You trust her enough to let her meet with me and live with you so I thought you would, plus there shouldn't be any secrets between bed mates" Kazuhiko blushed at the perverted demigod's words, Seraphina looking embarrassed and confused as Albion spoke amused

**[I worry some times how much Matsu finds out about us]** Kazuhiko mentally nodded in agreement to the white dragon, noticing Seraphina was looking confused as he asked Matsu annoyed

"Have you been watching me at home?"

"Maybe~" Matsu spoke with a cat like grin, Kazuhiko chewing his bottom lip before sighing as he retorted seriously

"Don't put cameras inside my home…! Otherwise I'll trash that satellite cannon thing you are working on"

"Alright… spoilsport…" Matsu replied with a depressed air, Seraphina tapping Kazuhiko on the shoulder as she asked

"What did Matsu-san mean about being more then a devil?"

"If I tell you, you've got to promise me that no one will find out without my consent, Sera-san… and please don't treat me any different" Kazuhiko spoke nervously, surprising the bluenette who nodded seriously as she replied

"Of course, Kazu-san, I won't tell a soul" Kazuhiko smiled then, leaning to whisper what his true nature was and source of it into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in what the brunet had told her, Kazuhiko taking a step back from her only to be surprised as she hugged his head tightly to her chest as she spoke in a caring tone

"I understand why you wanted to hide that, Kazu-san… and I won't tell anyone unless you say so" Matsu giggled, breaking the pair apart with embarrassed looks as Kazuhiko turned to take the first bangle and placed it on his wrist before pressing both ends together as a loud click was heard as it locked around his wrist, quickly doing the same on his other wrist as he muttered

"You based these on Shadow's didn't you?" Matsu nodded with an amused smile, watching Kazuhiko moved them slightly on his wrists till they were comfortable and then mentally asked

_'Are they working, Metatron, Albion?'_

**{Yes…They seem to be holding back your Angel and most of the Dragon's aura and there seems to be a mental switch to change it to hold back your Devil side instead}** Metatron spoke with a relaxed tone, Kazuhiko wondering if that was alright as Albion soon adding

**[Of course some Dragon aura is normal for those who has Dragon based Sacred Gears so that's fine]**

"Looks like they are working, I can't pick up the minor levels of Angelic aura you use to release now. You need both to hide it all otherwise just one would've screw up yours and there sensing ability" Matsu spoke with an approving nod, glancing to Seraphina who was looking him over embarrassed as Matsu added

"I've also added a perception filter spell so they won't be easily noticed by others unless you point them out or pop them off"

"Right…" Kazuhiko nodded understandingly, tugging down the sleeves of his shirt and blazer to conceal the bangles from view as Matsu grinned at seeing something amusing on the screen and speaking

"Looks like I've got a customer so just relax down here for now"

…

Rias Gremory stood outside of the antique shop with a quizzical look as she wondered why this was Kazuhiko's part time work. Looking inside she couldn't see him at all and there was just a young woman who had just stepped out of the back room with a manga open in her hands.

Rias entered after a few moments of thinking, wanting to know the full story in regards of why Kazuhiko was working there and not coming straight to the clubroom after school, the soft chime of the bell making the young woman look up while taking a seat behind the counter. Matsu smirked mischievously at seeing the she-devil entering her shop, knowing that she was here to find out about why Kazuhiko was working here.

"How may I help you?" Matsu spoke in a friendly tone, smirking slightly at noticing that Rias was looking around and wasn't even picking up the special auras of the items around them. Most of the shop had been filled with items that appeared normal but for those who had something special about them or a link to them they would be able to pick up an aura. It was the main reason she let Kazuhiko have [White-Fang] as the sword had a link back to people who was connected to Albion and even those who had high affinity with Dragons.

"I'm looking for Yuuki-kun" Rias replied as she swept her gaze over the shop again before approaching the counter and blushing at what Matsu was reading.

"Hmm~ why are you looking for him? You can't be his girlfriend because she's already having fun with Kazu-tan" Matsu spoke with a searching look, Rias looking confused as she asked

"Fun…?" Matsu barely hid the predatory grin that formed on her face. She'd teasing Kazuhiko before and while his reactions were good when she got going, she had a feeling that Rias' were priceless as she continued in a lecherous tone

"Oh yes, lots of sweaty noisy fun…I so glad that I had the bedroom soundproofed" Rias face reddened as a look of jealousy started to fill her eyes as Matsu smirked as her perverted mind fuelled her words as she went into a detailed situation involving Kazuhiko, Seraphina and a police uniform.

"Where are they…?" Rias asked jealously, Matsu arching an eyebrow as she replied with an amused look

"I don't think that is any of your business, Gremory-tan… Especially with what you put Kazu-tan through"

"W-What…?" Rias asked shocked, not sure what Matsu knew as the demigod continued in a serious tone

"I mean leaving a guy hanging for a week is just cruel and then forcing him to join a club against his will…Well let's just say I understand why he's pissed at you" Rias frowned as she regarded the glasses wearing young woman, trying to figure out what else Matsu knew as she replied

"I didn't intend for him to be angry with me… I was giving him time to adjust"

"Adjust…? To the sudden change to his world you brought about or till you knew how to deal with him? I know he dislikes redheads so I guess you wanted to figure out a way to make him like you, right?" Matsu spoke seriously as Rias looked away embarrassed as she spoke

"I'm sorry for that alright… If I could go back and change things I'd approach him before any of the others could have and explained things to him but I can't change that now"

"Sorry isn't good enough Gremory-tan…It doesn't fix what you did, the only way that'll happen is if you let him out of your group" Matsu spoke seriously, Rias hiding her face with her hair as she quietly replied

"I can't…"

"Then you will have to find a damn good way to make it up to him" Matsu answered, Rias nodding to herself as she moved to leave the shop. Matsu waiting till she was gone from view before she asked

"So what do you think?"

"Why are you asking me…? You know I don't trust her anyway so it doesn't matter, does it?" Kazuhiko spoke as he stepped out into the shop, leaning against the wall as Seraphina stepped out and replied

"Kazu-san, she seems genuinely sorry for what she did…" Kazuhiko sighed softly as he replied to her

"It's not that easy Sera-san, she might be sorry about what she did but that doesn't change the fact she still did it and she probably wouldn't hesitate to do it again." Seraphina frowned slightly as she looked at Kazuhiko's serious face.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he lay on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Matsu had given Metatron and Albion the details to undoing the seal that Rias had placed on him and they had chosen to release some more power for him to control meaning he was channelling two normal [Pawns] worth of power rather then just one. He'd quickly concluded that his whole body had felt lighter and stronger before the gravity seals adjusted themselves to his new power and reasserted itself on his body and he had noticed an increase in his magic reserves.

"Are you alright, Kazu-san?" Seraphina asked with concerned from where she lied next to him, her hand brushing against the sealing bangle on his wrist as Kazuhiko gave her a smile as he answered

"Yeah… Thanks for not treating me any differently after I told you about that" Seraphina smiled brightly as she moved up against him before speaking softly

"Kazu-san, I don't care what you are… You're still the kind, helpful person who saved me. Even if you are an Angel, Devil or Human it doesn't change who you are here" She rested her hand over his heart, making Kazuhiko blush as he found himself staring into her eyes as he swallowed what saliva was in his mouth. It took him a moment to realise he'd moved closer to her and that his hands were resting gently on her hips while Seraphina's free hand had reached up to cup his cheek.

"Sera-san…" Kazuhiko spoke with a soft nervousness. Seraphina blushed cutely as she subconsciously licked her lips as she drew closer. There lips were about to meet before the sound of a phone ringing broke the silence. Kazuhiko sighed annoyed as he moved to grab his phone, missing Seraphina pouting as he arched an eyebrow at the message he got from Matsu as he groaned

"What wrong…?" Seraphina asked curious, Kazuhiko shaking his head as he replied embarrassed

"Matsu-san has the worst timing in the world and she put 'Just kiss her already!'" Seraphina blushed as she covered her face with her hands as she asked shocked and embarrassed

"Wha? B-But how…? The curtains are shut"

"I have no idea…" Kazuhiko replied embarrassed, putting his phone on the bedside table before lying back down and rubbing the bridge of his nose while Seraphina settled to hug Kazuhiko's side.

…

"Why did you ask me to come up here, Kiba?" Kazuhiko spoke annoyed as he stepped out onto the roof the next day. It was currently lunch and he'd been wary to go with the blonde devil until he found out that he just wanted to talk. Seraphina had wanted to come along to make sure Kiba wasn't up to something but Kazuhiko had told her he would be fine before kissing her on the cheek and sending the class into shock and gossips again.

"You know I hated devils when I first became one. I was taught to believe they were evil beings and it took Buchou and her family to show me I was wrong" Kiba spoke as he stood atop of the roof of the school, Kazuhiko leaning against the railings as he looked out over the grounds, remembering the short time he spent with Misaki as he replied seriously

"I don't hate devils, Kiba… I hate Gremory for what she allowed to happen to me just to get a another servant against my will" Kiba looked at him surprised before nodding to himself for a moment as he replied

"Would you have believed her if she'd approached you before you were attacked?"

"Of course not, you idiot… I was an ordinary guy who helped his friends out… now I can't even share my problems with them or my Tou-san without drawing them into something that could get them killed." Kazuhiko retorted angrily, shooting a glare at Kiba before taking a moment to calm down as he added

"Sera-san is one of the few people I can trust with my new life…"

_'…And Matsu, Misaki and of course you two Metatron, Albion'_ Kazuhiko added mentally, getting happy responses from the two spirits as he saw Kiba's worried look

"We…" Kiba started only to be interrupted by Kazuhiko as he glared at him as he spoke angrily

"Don't say something like 'We're your family now so trust us' or 'We'll help you' cause I wouldn't be a part of your group if it wasn't for Gremory not making sure her territory was secure from potential threats and don't go onto saying 'Buchou saved you from them' cause she hasn't, she made me even more of a target for them and has done nothing to deal with them herself"

"We are in a precariously thin peace with the two other factions… We can't attack them unless they make the first move" Kiba explained, hoping to make Kazuhiko understand only to see the brunet snort.

"Oh and attacking her new servant while he was adjusting doesn't count as that, come on Kiba your just being an idiot now for Gremory." Kazuhiko retorted, turning to go back down stairs and missing Kiba's surprised look at hearing he'd already been attacked once before frowning as he materialized a sword into his hand and getting into a ready stance

"Buchou gave me a new reason to live and freed me from my old life. I won't let you disrespect her over her choices since you were brought back by her…"

"What did she give me, Kiba? A new reason to live…? I didn't need one in the first place, nor did I need to be reborn as it was her mistakes that caused my death in the first place. A chance to get closer to her…? I didn't like her while I was human so that won't change now. To gain power…? I prefer not to fight unless there's a good reason behind it." Kazuhiko explained in a level angry tone, glancing back to see Kiba lower his sword with an understanding look on his face as the blonde spoke

"Then live for those around you that you care about, Yuuki-kun"

"That is what I intent to do as long as Gremory doesn't get in my way. So make sure she knows that Kiba" Kazuhiko muttered annoyed before leaving.

…

Kazuhiko took a steady breathe as he held the bokken in his left hand, pointed towards the ground as he watched his opponent, Kiba. The pair was currently standing in the Kendo hall while its members, Seraphina and the ORC were sitting on benches around the edge. The idea had come about after Kiba had seen him asking for a spar with Murayama and offered to spar with him instead, sending most of the kendo girls into squealing messes at the idea of watching there prince get sweaty with Kazuhiko.

"Are you ready, Yuuki-kun?" Kiba asked, Kazuhiko smirking softly as he bent his knees and holding his right arm over his chest as he answered

"Yeah, ready to kick your ass" Kiba looked confused at the stance before smiling as he took his own, Kazuhiko taking another calming breathe as he waited for the starting call. He was looking forwards to see how he would fair against someone who could use a sword, Albion could swing a sword but didn't have any particular style despite the numerous past hosts he had had so the spars usually was just a mixture of swings and blocks. Metatron on the other hand had only taught him the dual wielding style to use with [Israfel] and the basics of swordsmanship as well but didn't spar until he had got down certain movements and they usually ended in dual wielding which he couldn't use now.

"Start!" One of the Kendo girls called, Kazuhiko waited as Kiba made the first move, charging forwards and bringing his swinging his sword down. Kazuhiko swung upwards; his free hand gripping the bokken as well as it blocked the strike before stepping into his opponent's guard as he swung the sword down parallel to Kiba's bokken, aiming to strike the blond's chest. Kiba stepped back dodging the attack before swinging at Kazuhiko who ducked under the horizontal strike and stabbing out with the hilt of his as if drawing it from a sheathe and striking Kiba in the chest.

"Oof!" Kiba grunted as the air was knocked from his lungs, Kazuhiko continuing with an upwards slash which was parried away before having to block a strike at his side. Cheering filled both of combatants' ears as they continued to fight, Kiba getting the upper hand from his superior speed while Kazuhiko still managed to deflect and block his attacks from his experience.

When they ended both were trying to regain there breathes, Kazuhiko from having to keep up with Kiba while Kiba's was from having to hold back to human accepted levels. Kiba smiled victoriously as he tapped the sword against Kazuhiko's shoulder and spoke "Looks like I win this one, Yuuki-kun"

Kazuhiko smirked, tapping his bokken against the inside of Kiba's thigh as he replied "Check again, Kiba"

Kiba paled as he looked down, noticing that Kazuhiko's bokken was positioned between his legs, hearing the girls let out panicked cries at seeing there prince nearly get hit in the groin. Seraphina was smiling at seeing how Kazuhiko had managed a draw while Rias, Akeno and Koneko shared varying surprised looks.

"I guess that means it's a draw" Kiba spoke as he stepped back, both relaxing there stances as Kazuhiko started towards Murayama and returned the bokken with a smile as he thanked her for letting him use it.

"Where did you learn to use a sword?" She asked curiously, Seraphina walking over with a smile as Kazuhiko sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he answered her

"Oh, I haven't had any formal training just stuff I picked up from anime and games" Murayama looked shocked at him as did several other girls in the room as Seraphina and Kazuhiko made to leave the room.

**[Good work against the blond. He underestimated you and paid for it]** Albion spoke up amused, Metatron nodding as she added

**{You did really well to keep up with him and even manage to end the spar in a draw}**

"You were really cool in that spar, Kazu-san" Seraphina spoke with a blush, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head embarrassed as he replied

"Thanks… I'm just surprised that I could keep up with him myself. Although I'm glad I managed to stop my last swing, the girls would've killed me if I've hurt there 'Prince' there"

"The guys might have claimed you a hero when they found out about it" Seraphina spoke with a giggle, Kazuhiko chuckling himself nervously as he nodded in agreement.

"Yuuki-kun…" Rias spoke nervously, drawing the pair's attention to see her, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko approaching them as the rest of the students made there way homes.

"I'm sorry for what I let happen to you and forcing you to join my group…So please lets get along" Rias started apologetically as Kazuhiko frowned as he replied

"Really…? You think that an apology is gong to fix everything, Gremory, well it doesn't. You will have to make up for what you did and just because I'm not going to be a Stray, don't mean that I will blindly follow your orders"

"Right Yuuki-kun" Rias nodded understandingly before frowning slightly at seeing Seraphina smile as she hugged Kazuhiko as she spoke

"I'll see you later then" Kissing him on his cheek, Seraphina blushed as she received one back from him as he gave her a quick squeeze of a hug as he replied with a smile

"Alright..."

…

Author's Note

Did find it odd that Rias didn't show up to save Ise from Dohnaseek till after he had ran and even then he still got stabbed so figured Kazuhiko would easily win given he underestimates him and Kazuhiko using his speed with Sky Flames to his advantage. The bangles are something I thought would be good to add given Kazuhiko wants to hide his Angel side from the devils and avoids Grayfia or Sirzechs from finding out before I plan to have it revealed and that Matsu knows Kazuhiko will probably have to interact with people who could sense it even suppressed later on as she knows about the engagement between Rias and Riser.

Currently I've got few things I need help with, firstly is should Asia become a Devil, I'm currently on the no side at the moment given Kazuhiko's dislike of Rias. Secondly, should I let Raynare or Mittelts live or die? I had a moment thought of forcing Raynare to take the Bishop position if Asia stays human. Lastly is what or who should I have for Kazuhiko's familiar? This won't be Tiamat given her obligations to leading her clan but I'm open to other ideas.


	4. Insider Information and Devil Contracts

**Hunter792:** Thanks. Kazuhiko won't do anything that would lead Rias on although I still haven't decided on if Rias would have any romantic feelings for him at the moment. As for the harem list it at the bottom although there are still some unsure ones on there at the moment.

**s-mayumi: **Thanks for the suggestion.

**Mr Beaver Buttington: **Raynare will get what she deserves next chapter as for Asia I'm going to keep her human for now and probably turn her into an Angel later. As for Kazuhiko, he will interact with the ORC more after this arc is done. Thanks for the suggestion for the familiar, I had originally thought of Kazuhiko getting a Dryad who acted like Rachnera from Everyday Monster Girl because I thought it would be a fun twist to have her mess around with the other girls.

**Raidentensho:** Thanks for the suggestion.

**withdranwnmadness000:** The reason Seraphina isn't Kazuhiko's familiar is because he wouldn't want to force her into working, even if she is willing to help him, as for her being a part of his future peerage I was thinking she would be included but haven't came up with the means for Kazuhiko to become High Class faster then what happens in canon.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks, I agree that Ise is lead too much by his perverseness and so ignores a good chunk of what's going on around him and Rias uses it to her advantage with him.

As for Asia like I said above, I was thinking of having her become an Angel as it suits her better in some regards but the whole ending of the arc is different from what is canon. Also Kazuhiko will get to know the other servants and become comfortable with them and Xenovia will become part of his harem like in canon. Ise will be part of the Student Council and have a Sacred Gear, not sure what it'll be at the moment, and Sona will get rid of most of his perverted tendencies and paired with Irina. Mittelts will also be living and will probably be part of the harem as well although with a few changes which should make things interesting.

**Prototype109: **Thank you for the review. I understand what you mean about Asia as she does get dragged into things by the other girls or do things because she fears she'll get ignored by Ise. Hopefully if I do put in Asia into the harem I can do her some justice.

**RiceW:** Honestly I haven't come up with a main girl for this but Seraphina does fit into the role quite well considering she is the first girl to show real interest in him.

**Spikal:** Thanks for the suggestion to give White-Fang the ability to unleash the energy it stores. As for Gabriel she will be part of Kazuhiko's harem along with one or two other Angels once I decide who would work as an Angel.

As for making a Dragon King or Evil Dragon Kazuhiko's familiar, most of the Dragon Kings are already elsewhere in the world while the Evil Dragons are mostly destroyed and I can't see them lowering themselves to be under a Devil. I had thought of having Karasuba being a child of one of the Evil Dragons, probably Grendel given her Battle Mania, although that would end in some sort of fight or having Yamato-no-Orochi gain an interest in him while there.

**chins4tw:** It becomes a bit clearer in this chapter although I hadn't originally considered them part of Annihilation Maker so it adds something different as well, plus the Khaos Brigade would be interested in someone like Kazuhiko.

**Lightwave:** Thanks, I do have moments when I surprise myself with what I put in here. I am going to try avoiding bashing although sometimes Kazuhiko will say something that just seems to fit in with the situation or just to snipe back at Rias. Like the idea for the familiar as well and truthfully I do find it hard to decide on one.

Mittelts will be taking Rias' other Bishop and its her choice in an attempt to spend more time with Kazuhiko atop of whatever Rias would say to convince her.

**AnimeRocker 469:** Glad you enjoy it.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

**[] – Albion**

**{} – Metatron**

"" – Distorted

…

"Why is she making me do grunt work?" Kazuhiko growled as he pedalled around the town on his bicycle, delivering leaflets to homes of greedy humans as he pulled a touch screen phone from his pocket to find the next place he had to go to.

**[This is boring]** Albion grumbled annoyed, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement, stopped for a moment and checked he had a duplicate phone like device in his pocket which he had used his [Cloud Flame] to clone from the original, the original for Matsu to study and see if there was anything she could get something interesting out of which they had delivered earlier before moving onto handing out leaflets.

Continuing with handing out leaflets, Kazuhiko wished that he could get this over and done with while he trained his [Cloud Flame] by multiplying the amount of leaflets he had on him so he didn't have to return to the clubroom to stock up again.

After ten more minutes, Kazuhiko decided to finish up with the leaflets and head home. He was aware his father would probably ask where they had been but wouldn't be too concerned given they had been together although he may joke about becoming a grandfather sooner then expected if he found out Seraphina and he were sharing a bed.

Reaching his home, Kazuhiko put his bicycle back into the garage while storing his messenger bag and [Greed Radar] into his pocket dimension.

"Hey Kazu…Where were you?" Kazuhiko's father asked as the brunet stepped into the living room to see him sifting through documents as he answered

"Some club I've been pulled into joining, about the Occult or something. Anyway the leader of this rabble wanted to go check out haunted places during the evenings and dragged me along before I could tell Sera-san or you"

"Well don't stay up to late, you've got school tomorrow" Kazuhiko's father spoke, the younger brunet moving to pick up a piece of paper as he looked over it before asking

"What's this about Tou-san?"

"Apparently there are plans for making a new branch overseas in America… I've been asked to look over the finances to see if it's feasible." He replied with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose as Kazuhiko set down the paper he held as he frowned and muttered

"This is rather sudden isn't it?"

"Yeah… but the boss is pushing for this to get done." Kazuhiko's father spoke with a sigh while Kazuhiko looked confused before replying

"Just don't run yourself ragged otherwise you're no good to anyone, Tou-san"

"That's what I should be telling you, Kazu…Especially with Sera-san around" His father called back jokingly, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes with a blush as he headed upstairs.

…

It had been a surprise for Kazuhiko to find out that the Fallen Angel had woken up while he was at school as he made his way towards Matsu's shop, Seraphina sticking close to him after having caught the mischievous tone the demigod had been speaking in as she asked "Do you think Matsu-san got her to talk?"

"Probably… Matsu-san has most likely been explaining what happened to her since I found her" Kazuhiko answered, picking up his pace slightly as Metatron spoke up

**{I hope Matsu hasn't let slip anything herself}** Kazuhiko nodded to himself as he mentally responded

_'So do I, last thing I need is for some Fallen Angel knowing about me and choosing to report it back to her superiors'_

Entering the shop, Kazuhiko and Seraphina only took a few moments to make sure the door was locked before heading downstairs to the laboratory area, a nervous air between them as they stepped into the large room to Matsu and the dark blue haired Fallen Angel, who was wearing a sleeveless low cut blouse and a short skirt.

"Hello Matsu-san" Kazuhiko spoke friendly, drawing the pair's attention as the Fallen Angel looked at him curiously while Matsu smiled and waved to them

"Hey Kazu-tan, Sera-tan…come have a sit down with me and Kala-tan so we can explain things"

"So this is my saviour, Matsu?" Kalawarner asked with an appraising look at Kazuhiko.

"Yep, that's Kazu-tan… Cute isn't he?" Matsu asked with a giggle as the pair sat down, Kazuhiko next to Matsu as Kalawarner smiled sultrily as she answered

"Very…" Seraphina frowned at her fellow bluenette, Kazuhiko blushing slightly as he tried to turn the attention back onto the topic at hand

"So what's going on with the Fallen Angels here, Matsu-san, Kala-san?"

"We were originally ordered only to observe you, Yuuki Kazuhiko, Azazel-sama wanted us to gather information to see if you had access to your Sacred Gear and what it was." Kalawarner started, Kazuhiko frowning as she continued

"One of those I was working with called Raynare came back to us one day saying we had new orders given to us by Kokabiel-sama on behalf of Azazel-sama which stated that you were to die before you became a threat to us Fallen Angels. She approached you under the guise of…"

"Amano Yuuma…" Kazuhiko spoke with a scowl, Seraphina looking concerned at him as she took hold of his hand as Kalawarner and Matsu nodded as the latter continued

"You know what happened from there but Kala-san was against the orders so she was drugged and given to the Goblins afterwards which was why you found her in that state" Kalawarner shuddered at the memory of what had happened, Kazuhiko nodding as he asked

"So what are they up to now then…? I mean they got me and don't know I was revived… and that guy who tried to attack me met his end before he could report back" Seraphina was surprised to hear that Kazuhiko had been attacked, Kalawarner looking surprised as Matsu added

"That means there's only two left…"

"So Dohnaseek died…The sexist bastard always thought he was best out of our group just because he was a guy" Kalawarner spoke with a small smirk on her face, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as she shook her head and answered the earlier question

"Kokabiel-sama also suggested that we should take advantage of an exiled Sister who holds the healer type Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing] and that a Fallen Angel could use it better then her for there own comrades." Matsu looking seriously as she added to the younger pair

"The process to take a Sacred Gear from someone will kill them upon removal and officially it was banned by Grigori after Azazel's first attempt of it, I believe I heard"

**{That's inhumane}** Metatron spoke with a disgusted tone, Kazuhiko clenching his fists.

"So they intent to kill the exiled Sister just to claim her Sacred Gear…?" Seraphina asked concerned, Kazuhiko scowled as he looked down and muttered

"We'll just have to get to her first then… Do you know when she is supposed to come here?"

"No… Raynare was the one who got into contact with her but I do know the Sister is called Asia Argento" Kalawarner answered with a sigh, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as Matsu spoke

"I'll keep an eye out for her… and when she comes into town, one of us will have to pick her up"

"I'll do it… She'll be expecting a Fallen Angel" Kalawarner spoke seriously, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Alright, just watch out for the Devils. I doubt any of them will take kindly to you if they run into you and I can only do so much without alerting them of things"

"Aww~ worried for me, hero-kun" Kalawarner asked in a flirty tone, Seraphina frowning at Kazuhiko's blush as she added

"I'll go with her as well, outside of school, Kazu-san" Kalawarner arched an eyebrow amused at Seraphina as Matsu giggled. Kazuhiko sighing as he added

"We still need to figure out what to do with the other Fallen here"

"Well if you've killed Dohnaseek that leaves Raynare and Mittelts along with the Exiled Exorcists which number about thirty" Kalawarner spoke thoughtfully, Kazuhiko and Seraphina frowning at hearing there was more enemies then they had expected.

…

Kazuhiko couldn't help but curse under his breathe as he followed the large path of destruction that the Stray Devil he was hunting had made. From what he knew he was in a remote part of China and the Stray Devil had been the former [Bishop] of one of the Bael Clan and had the ability to turn his arms into different guns, evident by the spray of demonic bullets shot back at Kazuhiko as he ducked behind a tree.

_'How am I going to get closer when he keeps shooting at me?'_ He thought to himself as he glanced out to see the skinny man with dirty moss green hair and his left arm in the form of a bone coloured Gatling gun.

**[You could always attack from a distance]** Albion spoke, Kazuhiko frowning as he countered

_'He's probably got enough skill to make a defensive barrier or dodge a ranged attack, Albion.'_

"Give up Hunter, you can't win against me!" The Stray called, Kazuhiko frowning as he looked around before ducking back behind the tree as he shot back

"You killed one of your fellow servants, Gideon… Don't think that you can talk your way out of this" Kazuhiko ducked to avoid another spray of bullets at him, Gideon laughing wildly as the brunet used [Mist Flames] to blend into his surroundings before starting to slowly make his way around the side.

"You think I care! That bastard deserved it for always taking the recognition and money that I had rightfully earned. He didn't deserve being put up for Promotion to High Class before me!" Gideon roared, firing another spray of bullets at the tree that Kazuhiko had been hiding behind without care before his arm changed into some sort of cannon as he shot a large ball of magic at it the tree completely destroying it.

"Cloud Dragon" Kazuhiko declared, Gideon turning around to see a large serpentine purple dragon charging towards him. Gideon started to fire blasts at the dragon, only to be shocked as it spilt into two identical dragons before splitting again and again even as his magic blasts took out one or two at a time. They all slammed into the Stray Devil, coiling there bodies around his limbs even as they continued to multiple in number and cover him from view as the numerous dragons started to squeeze down and bite away as Kazuhiko walked towards him as he spoke

"You still have a chance to go back, Gideon… You'll get punished but you will still be alive" The serpent dragons moved back so Gideon's face could be seen, Kazuhiko keeping a few feet away as the Stray spat at him

"I'd rather be dead" Kazuhiko nodded, holding his free hand up and clicking his fingers as he spoke

"Cloud Exploder" The dragons' bodies erupted into numerous spikes which all skewered Gideon's body as he let out a massive roar of pain before coughing up blood as his head lolled forwards before the [Cloud Flames] started to disperse and reveal the bloody body covered in holes which collapsed onto the ground.

**{Good job, Kazu-kun. You defeated him without drawing any attention from the locals or causing too much damage to the surroundings}** Metatron spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko relaxing as he started to destroy the remains with [Storm Flames].

(How was your first Stray hunt?) Matsu asked, Kazuhiko taking a moment to think before replying

"It was alright. But this Stray was a bit stupid to not see through my illusions"

(Yeah…but the data on Gideon said he was a Magic Cannon rather then a technique type so he would just try and smash through opponents) Matsu answered, Kazuhiko glancing around

…

It had been few days since Kalawarner explained what Raynare and her group was up to and since then Seraphina had started to practice her magic style alongside Kalawarner at Matsu's laboratory while he would train with Matsu's help when not taking on jobs.

Evening was setting in as Kazuhiko walked into the old school building, the sun setting in the background as he made his way to the second floor and muttered as he opened the door "I'm here"

"You are here" Rias spoke, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he held back the 'Obviously' he was about to counter with as he noticed the windows was covered and the room was completely dark save for the candles that were spread across the floor. Rias turning to give an order to Akeno who replied

"Yes Buchou. Yuuki-kun, please sit here in the middle of the magic circle" Akeno waved him over with her hand as Kazuhiko moved to stand in the middle of the circle as Rias spoke with a smile

"Yuuki-kun, your work of giving out leaflets is finished now. Well done. Now you can start your job as a Devil professionally"

"About time…" Kazuhiko replied annoyed, Rias frowning for a moment before continuing in a cheery tone

"Now you can start making contracts. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone with a small wish. Koneko received two contracts beforehand and since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you"

"Please help me…" Koneko spoke while bowing her head, Kazuhiko giving her a short nod before returning his attention to Akeno who was casting some sort of spell and making the circle glow blue and white light.

"Akeno is inserting your carved seal into the magic circle" Rias explained before adding as she held her hand out to him

"Yuuki-kun, put your palm towards here" Kazuhiko did as he was told, holding his hands out to Rias who started to write something on his left hand with her fingers and soon a magic circle appeared on his hand.

"This magic seal is used for transportation, and it can transport you to the client's place instantly. And when the contract is finished, it lets you return to this room." Rias explained before turning to Akeno as she asked

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes Buchou." Akeno spoke as she stepped out of the magic circle, Rias turning to Kazuhiko as he moved to stand in the middle, a blue glow coming from the magic circle as she explained

"The magic circle is responding with the client. Now you are going to be transported to that location. You already have the manual for what to do after getting transported right?"

"Yeah, yeah" Kazuhiko spoke while rolling his eyes, stamping a foot into the magic circle to activate it and send him to his first client. Rias sighed as she turned away from the empty magic circle, Akeno looking at her curiously as she asked

"Akeno, do you think he's relaxing around us?"

"I think he's just going along stubbornly, Buchou… He still doesn't talk to us outside of what's important and he still treats his after school job more importantly than this. Plus he refused to refer to us by our first names. Yuuto-kun seems to be the closest to him and that is through there spar before." Akeno replied.

…

Kazuhiko opened his eyes to see himself in a dark room that was filled with Otaku stuff as he noticed a long haired man looking annoyed at him "What the hell? Why are you here when I summoned Koneko-chan?"

"She's busy with another client today so they sent me. I'm Kazuhiko and I'm a new devil" Kazuhiko spoke with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Go back… You can't fulfil my wish, only Koneko-chan can!" The man replied, Kazuhiko gritting his teeth as he retorted

"Well what did you want her to do and I'll see what I can do" The man moved to bring out a girl's school uniform from the corner of the room as he spoke

"I wanted her to wear this. It's the uniform of Nagato Yuki" Kazuhiko frowned as he thought over what he could do, a small smirk growing on his face as he replied

"So you wanted her to dress up like that then… I can make that happen…"

"What? Seriously…?" The man replied shocked, Kazuhiko holding his hands up before him about a foot apart and making a ball of indigo coloured [Mist Flames] form between them as he closed his eyes.

The ball of [Mist Flames] shifted and grew as Kazuhiko focused on the image of what he wanted to make, electing a gasp of shock from the man before him as it formed into a duplicate of Koneko who was wearing the uniform he was holding.

"There…" Kazuhiko spoke, opening his eyes to see Koneko standing before him while the man just stared as he asked

"Why isn't she acting like Koneko-chan?"

"This is my first time creating a copy of someone…" Kazuhiko started, sending a few mental commands for the Mist-Koneko to sit down at the low table and to look stoically around the room.

"…Morizawa…" The now named, Morizawa, added with a hint of drool coming from his mouth as Kazuhiko continued

"…Morizawa-san, this is my first time using this technique and so this is only just a shell without a personality. I am only starting out so I don't know her very well but I can order this one around"

"Wha-Wait you can make clones of other characters right?" Morizawa spoke as he turned back to Kazuhiko as he nodded

"I would feel safer altering this one to fit other characters rather then seeing how many I could hold together at the moment but yes, I could make other characters as long as I know what they look like" Morizawa's eyes shone as he declared

"I wish to have a harem of small breasted girls, Kazuhiko-san! But I will start with Nagato-chan as you're only a beginner!"

"This will only last till I go, Morikawa-san, and I take it that is your contract for tonight" Kazuhiko replied as he pulled out the device he had been given for it as he started to tap away at it.

"That will be fine…At least I can see my dear Nagato-chan for a short while" Morizawa nodded eagerly as Kazuhiko nodded once before turning the screen to show the man as he spoke

"This is the price for your wish tonight…It'll only last for an hour"

"That's great! That's the same as what I give to Koneko-chan!" Morizawa shouted eagerly as Kazuhiko heard Albion chuckle

**[Seems like she lost a contract to you]**

**{I think we also found a way to help you fight as well Kazu-kun}** Metatron added as Kazuhiko started to work out how to use the [Mist Clone] to help him in a fight as he watched the Mist-Nagato play cards with Morizawa.

…

Kazuhiko opened his eyes after the teleportation circle had finished glowing, finding himself in the room of his next client of the night, his eyes widening as he looked at the humongous guy wearing a gothic-lolita outfit despite the numerous buttons looking to be about to fall off and atop of his head was a headband with cat ears on it.

_'What kind of monster has summoned me?'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself as the man greeted him in a deep voice

"Welcome Devil-san-nyou!"

**[What the hell is that…?]** Albion spoke shocked, Kazuhiko not sure whether he should be preparing for a fight or ready to make a contract as he greeted

"Hey"

"I called you Devil-san, because there's a wish I want-nyou. Mil-tan wants to become a magical girl-nyou" The man stated, Albion, Metatron and Kazuhiko's mouths dropping open to varying degrees in shock and confusion.

"Right…" Kazuhiko started in disbelieve, having no idea how to pull that off as he muttered to himself

"Magical girl, Magical girl… How do I make a delusional body builder into a magical girl?" Kazuhiko clicked his fingers in realisation as he spoke to Mil-tan

"I can only make you a Magical girl temporarily and only while I'm around, does that suit you better?" Mil-tan eagerly nodded as he replied

"Any amount of time as a magical girl is great for Mil-tan"

"Alright…Is this ok for the price of an hour's worth?" Kazuhiko spoke, showing him the screen on the wish device after tapping in the wish. Mil-tan nodding eagerly as Kazuhiko slipped the device back into his pocket.

**[I can't believe you are going to do this]** Albion spoke in disbelief as he heard Kazuhiko's plan before the brunet replied mentally

_'Do you know a better way to pull off turning him into a Magical girl, Albion…?'_

**[No]** Albion replied quietly as Kazuhiko focused his magic onto casting an illusion over Mil-tan which changed there surroundings into a vast field, Mil-tan looking around eagerly as Kazuhiko spoke

"Now Mil-tan, just imagine what sort of magic you want to do and just direct it"

Mil-tan stared at him with a glint in his eyes as he turned to a large boulder and started firing off magical girl styled attacks at her surroundings while Kazuhiko watched in curiosity at how much his client was enjoying his wish even though it was all just an illusion.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he stepped back into the clubroom after his latest contract for the evening, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he saw Rias and Akeno drinking tea as he moved to sit on the sofa opposite the latter as Rias asked "How did it go?"

"Fine…" Kazuhiko replied not bothering to look at her as he started to pull out his homework and made a start on it as Akeno moved to prepare a cup of tea.

"Here you go, Yuuki-kun"

"Thanks Sempai…" Kazuhiko replied, giving her a nod as she set the cup down on the table. Akeno smiling as she admonished him with a giggle

"You can use my first name, Yuuki-kun, there's no need for using 'sempai' with me either. We are equals here" Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow to her for a moment before focusing back on his homework as he muttered

"I'd rather not…" Akeno silently sighed as she sat back down on the sofa, glancing to see Rias having moved to her desk as she read the response from the client Kazuhiko had been sent to. The crimson haired devil smiled as she spoke to Kazuhiko

"You did a good job with your clients today"

"Obviously… Are all your clients weirdoes?" Kazuhiko asked as he glanced to Rias for a moment, seeing her shake her head as she answered

"Not all of them. We help out a couple businesses as well"

"Right…" Kazuhiko replied dryly as he turned back to his homework while Rias and Akeno shared a concerned look.

…

"Why'd I miss all this?" Kazuhiko couldn't help but laugh at seeing the shocked look on Kensuke's face, the next morning, as he replied amused

"That's what you get for staying at home with that MMO" Hikari and Seraphina had giggled as Takeshi added

"True man, you should have seen Kazu putting Kiba in his place during a Kendo spar"

"Whoa… I didn't know you knew Kendo" Kensuke spoke surprised.

"I don't… I was using stuff from anime to fight him" Kazuhiko chuckled, the others looking surprised aside from Seraphina who smiled knowingly as the group headed towards there classroom as Takeshi added

"Kazu nearly nut shot'ed Kiba as well during it"

"D-Damn…I really wish I'd seen that" Kensuke spoke as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as Kazuhiko patted him on his shoulder as he replied

"Now, now… It wasn't that amazing I did only end it in a draw"

"You do know some of the Kendo girls have started to admire you after that" Hikari spoke with a giggle, Kazuhiko reddening as he noticed Seraphina press herself against his side more as she added embarrassed

"Some of them even asked how far we've gotten, Kazu-san, and what you are like at home…" Kazuhiko blinked in surprise as Kensuke and Takeshi chuckled amused as the former spoke

"Looks like you'll have your own fanclub soon, Kazu"

…

Kazuhiko had settled into his training routine for the afternoon as he did dashes between two lines on the ground with a large sack of metal on his back. Seraphina was running through some magic training with a large ball of blue flames hovering between her hands while Kalawarner and Matsu talked quietly.

**{It's dangerous to underestimate the exorcists, Kazu-kun}** Metatron spoke sternly, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing as he replied

_'I know… They might have Sacred Gears themselves and then they also have the training and experience from working for the church'_

**[The Fallen pair we can handle fairly well if it was one at a time, both would be more difficult. [Divine Dividing] can only target one person at a time]** Albion added, Kazuhiko doing his last dash before setting his backpack onto the ground as he rolled his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Raynare's plan, Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke as she handed him a water bottle, Kazuhiko accepting it as he shook his head and replied

"It's alright… Raynare is the one I'm angry at, her and my 'master'…"

"Matsu told me about Gremory… You know I'm sure Azazel-sama would gladly take you in just so he can study your Sacred Gear, if you wanted to leave her that is…" Kalawarner replied, looking over to Seraphina curiously as Kazuhiko shook his head and sighed

"I can't… my Tou-san is all I've got left of my family and after what happened with my Kaa-san… Well, let's just say I can't bring myself to leave him. Also who knows what sort of trouble my friends and Tou-san would get in if someone tried to use them against me. Gremory is the lesser of two evils at the moment and until I work a way out or somehow screw the system to become High Class I'm stuck with her" Kalawarner looked at him warmly, impressed at his reasoning and loyalty to his family while Seraphina looking sadly to him as she moved over to him

"Kazu-san…" She started, Kazuhiko smiling as he ran a hand through his hair as he spoke

"I'm alright Sera-san… I'm going to see if Matsu-san has a job for me to do…"

With that Kazuhiko left the pair of bluenettes to regard each other, Kalawarner smiling amused at the serious and searching look Seraphina was giving her as the elder spoke "I don't plan to take him from you… I'm willing to share if you are dragon-chan?"

Seraphina puffed her cheeks for a moment as she thought. She knew dragons had harems and while that didn't happen in Tiamat's clan often, there were occasions when two females would share a male to avoid fighting or because they were friends but it was always a mutual agreement between the women involved. Seraphina nodded slowly, she knew that Kazuhiko would draw in other females even though she had wished for more of a chance to get further in her relationship with him. Kalawarner's smile growing even as Seraphina added "You hurt Kazu-san and I will burn you to a crisp, Kala-san"

"I expected no less, Sera-chan…After all we both owe him our lives" Kalawarner spoke with a teasing smile which made Seraphina blush embarrassed as they shook hands before returning back to there individual training.

…

"Albion, Metatron please tell me I'm not seeing things?" Kazuhiko asked shocked as he started at the giant shadow monster before him. Something told him it was all a set up given he'd been sent to the coliseum in Rome over a job involving similar shadow monsters from one of his previous jobs. Albion nodded once as he answered

**[That is definitely a giant pig monster holding two swords from that game… Ocarina of Time was it?]**

**{It's called Ganon, Albion…and how did anyone make that unless…}** Metatron added confused as the Shadow-Ganon swung one sword down at Kazuhiko who managed to dodge it by diving out of the way before rolling back to his feet as he asked quietly

"Unless what…?" Kazuhiko summoned [Israfel] instantly to his hands, glad he had taken off his sealing bangles and gravity seals when he arrived, as he crossed both scimitars over his head to block the downwards sword strike from the monster before him.

**{We mentioned about the thirteen [Longinus] right? Well there is one called [Annihilation Maker] which allows for the creation of any sort of creature from the user's imagination}**

_'So whoever has that is creating monsters to terrorize people with?'_ Kazuhiko thought annoyed, pushing away the sword before charging forwards unaware of the group of cloaked figures that was watching from the edge of the coliseum.

"So this is the one who destroyed your monsters so easily the last time, Leonardo?" A male voice spoke, looking at the shortest cloaked person who nodded.

"Cao Cao…His aura…? It just doesn't make sense…" The cloaked Cao Cao turned to see another figure holding his hand out with a magic circle floating above it as he continued

"I'm reading Angel, Devil and Dragon aura from him but that shouldn't be possible…"

"Oh ho...? Looks like we found something interesting then Georg?" Cao Cao replied as he turned his focus onto Kazuhiko who took off one of the Shadow-Ganon's arms at the elbow before jumping to land a cross shaped slash on its torso, making it roar in pain.

He landed a few feet back, taking a steady breathe as he tried to judge its next move, jumping back to avoid a fireball of black flames from Ganon's mouth as he spoke "[Shamshel]"

Replacing the twin scimitars was a pair of dark purple armguards which left his hands free, a small length of metallic amethyst coloured chain falling out from near the wrist and falling down just past his hands, each ending in an arrow headed blade. Kazuhiko gripped both chains near the blades as he took a ready stance.

Throwing the left blade towards Ganon's sword, the chain lengthened and wrapped tightly around the blade before Kazuhiko yanked the sword off to the side to miss him as he swung the other chain over his head, glowing with holy aura as it came down and cut through the shoulder of the shadow monster and also leaving a rend in the ground. With a flick of his wrists both chains recoiled back towards Kazuhiko's hands before he threw both at either side of Ganon's neck and making them wrap around it as he made them tighten and cut in.

Kazuhiko gritted his teeth as he pulled on the chains, trying to avoid being flung into the air as his weapons cut into Ganon's neck before using [Sky Flames] around his hands to pull the shadow monster to the ground before him as its head fell off to the side.

_'Phew… That took some out of me'_ Kazuhiko thought as he took a calming breathe, dismissing [Shamshel] before reattaching the sealing bangles while Metatron reactivated the gravity seals as she spoke

**{That was a good fight with [Shamshel]… But I get the feeling we are being watched, Kazu-kun}**

"So you noticed it too" Kazuhiko spoke to himself, looking around the coliseum only to see no one around as he shook his head before activating Matsu's magic circle.

…

Kazuhiko yawned as he walked behind the quartet of Devils, listening to them talk about Stray Devils, as they entered an unused building on the outer part of town, the insides were dark which wasn't helped by the fact it was midnight outside.

"Smell of blood..." Koneko spoke, Kazuhiko picking it up himself as he continued walking behind the group as he mentally followed the movement of the demonic aura in front of was standing up front with her hands on her hips as she spoke "Yuuki-kun, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Kazuhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance, Rias glancing back to him with a curious look as she added

"You can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the Servants have." Kazuhiko decided to keep quiet, figuring there would be less questions if he didn't mention his own experience to them and let Rias continue speaking

"There was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with Peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." Kiba continued before Akeno added

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. But even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even when the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece." Rias finished, looking at Kazuhiko to see him still lazily following her as she puffed her cheeks up slightly and continued

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was sarcasm, because most of the Servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Pawn], [Rook], [Bishop], and [Knight]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with Peerage."

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their "Pieces" and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their Peerage. There is a thing called "Piece Collect" where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It is very popular recently. Talented Servants become their status."

Kazuhiko knew that in the future he would be forced to fight in the Rating Games for Rias although his own power would only be half used unless his true nature came out and then he didn't truly know what would happen to him at that point.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in a formal tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Yuuki-kun and my Servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias added only getting a slight knowing smirk from Kazuhiko as a killing intent covered the room

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low weird voice spoke, Kazuhiko looking around for the source of it as Rias called out

"Exiled Devil Vizor. We are here to eliminate you."

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..." Abnormal laughter echoed around the room, Kazuhiko eyes focusing as a gigantic beast with the top half of a woman's body stepped out with heavy footsteps, in each hand was a large lance.

"Leaving your master's side, and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias called out, Viser countered

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and color it in red just like your hair!"

"Vizor speaks in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias spoke with a smirk, Kiba nodding as he sprinted towards Vizor.

"Yuuki-kun, I will continue from the lecture before." Rias started, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as she continued

"Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

**[He seems to not have any sign of defensive measures aside from his speed]** Albion judged with a critical eye as Kazuhiko nodded to himself

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Rias added as Kiba drew a European sword from its scabbard and cut off both of Vizor's arms off as she screeched in pain

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!"

"This is Yuuto's power: Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of that of a professional. By combining these two, he became the fastest [Knight]."

**{With his Sacred Gear swords…I'm guessing he's a Technique type fighter}** Metatron added with a thoughtful tone, Kazuhiko not sure what she meant as he noticed Koneko near to Vizor's legs. Rias frowned at not seeing him worried about Koneko as she spoke

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a [Rook] is its -" One giant foot slammed atop of Koneko only to stop as she started to lift it back up easily

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple: Absolute strength and also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias continued as Koneko completely lifted up the monster woman as she muttered

"Fly…." Koneko then jumped up and punched the monster in the stomach, throwing it backwards as Albion spoke

**[She's all strength and because she's a small target she's harder to hit… but she hasn't got any ranged moves if she's just a martial artist and hasn't built up her speed aside from her natural agility]** Kazuhiko nodded softly as he crossed his arms.

"Lastly is Akeno." Rias started as Akeno started laughing and walking towards the monster as she continued

"Akeno is a [Queen]. It's the person who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable [Queen] who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]."

"Guguuuuuuu...!" The monster moaned as she was staring at Akeno, a fearless laugh coming from the [Queen] of Gremory as she spoke

"Oh my, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Holding her hands out towards the sky, lightning bolts shot down and hit the monster

"Gagagaggaaaaaa!" Visor's entire body was burnt and smoking as Akeno spoke

"Oh my, seems like you are still energetic. Looks like you can take more." Another bolt shot down and hit the Stray Devil and making it shout in pain again

"Gwaaaaaaah!" Kazuhiko frowned at seeing Akeno looked scary and cold while laughing as Rias continued her lecture

"Akeno excels at using attacks made from magical powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire and such. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist. Usually, she's very kind. But once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

**[She's only a Magic user then… What a waste of the other traits she has]** Albion spoke unimpressed, Kazuhiko sighing as he muttered

"What a disappointment…?" Rias looked surprise as Kazuhiko ran a hand through his hair as he explained

"She's wasting the other parts of the [Queen] you know… and I am guessing [Bishops] are Magic users right?" Rias nodded shocked at what he was saying, Kazuhiko stuffing his hands into his pockets with a sigh as he continued

"Then while the power of the [Rook] and [Knight] are noticeable in her she's wasting the advantages they could give her in balancing out her fighting style. A magic user would fit just a [Bishop] right?"

"Th-That's correct Yuuki-kun…" Rias spoke surprised at his intellect while Akeno giggling sadistically as she spoke

"Fufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take, Monster-san? You still can't die yet. The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohoh!" For a few minutes, Akeno continued with her lightning attacks. Rias' gaze focusing on Kazuhiko as she wondered what his Sacred Gear knew and taught him as he watched Akeno's sadistic streak with only a frown as Akeno started to calm down.

Rias nodded to herself as she approached the monster and stuck her hand out towards the monster as she spoke "Any last words?"

"Kill me." Vizor groaned, Rias replying in a heartless tone

"Is that so? Then disappear." A gigantic black magic ball shot out from Rias' palm, covering its body easily as Albion smirked

**[She has no guard or conservation of her power… You'd only have to dodge her attacks for a short while before she would be out of magic and being a magic user means she wouldn't be able to take much close combat attacks and she has no skill with weapons]**

"It's over. Good work everyone." Rias said to after confirming she'd destroyed the Stray, her gaze fixing on Kazuhiko as he yawned into his hand as he asked

"Can we go now, that was boring…?" His fellow devils looked surprised at him, Kiba less so at remembering that he had already been attacked by a Fallen Angel, each wondering if Kazuhiko had experience in fighting supernatural beings as they teleported back to the clubroom.

…

Author's Note

This chapter primary shows Kazuhiko settling into his devil work while also including some of his jobs with Matsu. I figured it made sense that the two canon contracts Ise couldn't get would be easily fixed with Kazuhiko's magic, Mist based clones for Morizawa and mental Illusions for Mil-tan. With the fight with the Ganon made from Annihilation Maker, I figured it was a good start of Leonardo's learning to use it before he goes into Anti-monsters.

The next chapter will be the end of the Asia arc and will go very differently to what is canon and will be the first battle showing of Divine Dividing which will be against Raynare.

Harem: Seraphina, Matsu [From Sekirei], Kalawarner, Mittelts*, Asia*, Yasaka, Akeno, Rias*, Koneko, Xenovia, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Miya [From Sekirei], Karasuba [From Sekirei], Kazehana [From Sekirei]

Anything with a * are the ones I'm unsure of at the moment. With Mittelts and Asia I can see them being more like little sisters to Kazuhiko then anything else at the moment while Rias would be not much more then a one sided crush due to what she has done to Kazuhiko and how he reacts to her and his own preferences.

As for the Familiar its between a Dire-wolf, Kyuubi (Nine tailed Fox), Dryad based on Rachnera, Yamato-no-Orochi or a relation to one of the other Evil Dragons. I will admit I have trouble picking the familiars given how diverse they can be.


	5. The Hakuryuukou's first fight

**s-mayumi:** Thanks, as for adding Serafall… I'm not sure at the moment but can see her probably going after Kazuhiko after Gabriel expresses her interest in him.

**Mr Beaver Buttington:** Seraphina is physically based on a slightly younger Rias, as for her personality I originally wanted her to be a mixture of Asia and Akeno who would be somewhat of a closet pervert given her family.

**Guest:** Thanks for clearing that up, not sure where I originally saw it with the 's' added on the end of Mittelt's name.

**Hunter792:** Glad that you're enjoying this so far. Yamato-no-Orochi won't be Kazuhiko's familiar but I am thinking of having her show up at some point in the future, although not sure when yet. As for Kazuhiko being able to wield the Kusanagi, I'm not going to have him get a Holy Sword, primarily because he has a whole arsenal of Holy weapons in [Heavenly Judgement]. The only additional holy weapon I'll be giving Kazuhiko is Ascalon like in canon and if I did give him any other weapons it would be a demonic weapon or something he could use in a Rating Game.

**Spikal:** I hadn't thought of adding Metatron into the harem because I was thinking of making her a motherly/ big sister figure for him but I'll think about it cause she could easily have a body made for her with [Mist Flames].

**DePlexx:** I'm not intending to have Sona or Tsubaki join the harem and leaving them with Saji and Kiba respectively.

**WeeDevil:** I am going to keep Kazuhiko's familiar a secret for now seeing as it will show up next chapter.

**Raidentensho:** I plan to have fun with Rias when she attempts to try and force herself onto Kazuhiko, although it won't be as harsh as that and will fit into the realms of Akeno's wet dreams, before he starts ripping into her about what she is doing, if I keep with the current idea I have for it.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** I have somewhat of a plan with putting Karasuba in, involving him and her fighting a lot during the training period before the Rating Game. I will have Rias and Kazuhiko become civil at some point in the future and he will be respectful for Rias' family and Grayfia, Sirzechs less so as I was thinking he might try and assist Rias with winning Kazuhiko over. Grayfia and Venelana will end up scolding Rias once they finds out about Kazuhiko's recruitment.

**tsukiyomi83:** I hadn't originally thought of giving Kazuhiko a box weapon because it would only really get used at time he couldn't use Metatron's power like the Rating Games and I wouldn't know what to give Kazuhiko. I have intended to leave what Kazuhiko gets next off Matsu open so he could get a box weapon if I come up with something.

**Fear Ripper:** Thanks, I will admit I wanted to get through the Asia arc rather quickly as there's not too much I wanted to use from canon and everyone pretty much knows what happens as well. I haven't thought of adding any Kamen Rider traits because I haven't seen it myself but I'll take on board suggestions and see if they fit in with Kazuhiko.

**Neonlight01:** Kazuhiko will give Rias a second chance at some point in the future, not that it'll give her much chance of making him fall for her as he dislikes redheads, and will probably be a bit more open when Rias realises where his magic comes from. Kazuhiko will probably make a jab at her about her hair colour as well when her family ask about why he doesn't like her on top of what she put him through. As for him helping her with her and the others battling styles I was thinking of having that start up after the Riser Arc.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

…

Kalawarner sighed softly as she sat on a bench near the park. Several days had passed since she woke up had been filled with her exploring the town and looking around for the Sister with little luck. She was wearing much the same clothes she had when she had woke up, a sleeveless low cut purple blouse and a short black skirt and heeled black boots.

She'd been annoyed by the several men of various ages coming to hit on her even just as she had sat down to have lunch earlier, a small smile forming on her face as she remembered watching Kazuhiko training as she thought _'He's still new to the supernatural and yet he's trying his hardest to learn. Ufufufu~ I can only imagine what he'll be like when he focuses on more adult pursuits'_

Kalawarner licked her lips subconsciously as she remembered peeking on him in the shower at Matsu's laboratory, with a cutely protesting red faced Seraphina, which she knew without doubt that the owner had already bugged for her own viewing pleasure and from what she had saw she liked.

"Hawaa!" A female voice called out, Kalawarner turning to see a Sister who was lying on the floor face first with arms spread wide.

"Wow… I didn't think that could happen" Kalawarner muttered to herself as she watched her get up and moan to herself

"Awww~ why do I keep on tripping over...?" Kalawarner's eyes widened at the Italian that the Sister was speaking in, recalling that Asia Argento was from Italy as she stood up and started towards her, plucking the veil that had been swept off her head by the wind out of the air before handing it back to the blonde as she spoke

"Here you go, Sister…Or is it Argento-san?" The Sister, Asia Argento, looked directly at her with a worried expression as Kalawarner explained

"Oh, I'm Kalawarner… I've been asked to escort you as there's been a change of plans" Asia looked surprised as she asked in a confused tone

"What do you mean…? I was appointed to the church in this town." Kalawarner sighed before explaining

"The group here are made up of deserters or traitors who are intent to take advantage of your abilities, Argento-san, even willing to claim them for themselves. A friend of mine wishes to protect you while these individuals are within the city" Asia looked surprised at the information as Kalawarner thought

_'Kazu-kun would have made this so much easier and it would be nice to see him relaxed'_

"Kalawarner-san…" Asia started before a manic cackle filled the air as both turned to see a white haired man dressed in priest robes as he spoke crazily

"Lookie what I found here the Sister and the whore, I thought you would be pleasing your master by now, whore-chan" Kalawarner scowled as she stepped before Asia, creating a spear of light in her hands while releasing her wings as she retorted

"I was saved by someone who cared… unlike you and the others who are acting against Azazel-sama's orders" The priest cackled, one hand going to run through his white hair while the other pulled out the hilt of a light sword as Kalawarner muttered so the small earpiece she wore could pick up

"Get Kazu-kun here now before others show up"

(He's on his way already with Sera-tan) Matsu's voice answered instantly, Kalawarner smirking as she took a ready stance as the blade of light emerged from the priest's weapon as she spoke back to the scared blonde

"Argento-san, please stay back"

"You think you can stand up to the great Freed Zalzen, whore-chan… after you were so easily drugged and given to those goblins. I wish I had a change to screw you myself, Angel-chan, but Raynare-sama wouldn't let me" Freed replied like a moody child, hugging himself before pointing his light gun at Kalawarner who threw the spear of light and missed as Freed dodged, several bullets shooting towards her before blue flames shot forwards from behind both Asia and Kalawarner and destroyed the bullets.

"I'm glad we're not late" Kazuhiko spoke as he walked forwards with Seraphina, Asia looking at them surprised as blue flickers of flames dispersed from Seraphina's hand. Kalawarner gave them a smile as she replied

"You made it just in time, Kazu-kun, Sera-chan"

"Maybe I can have some fun cutting you two up" Freed spoke with an eager grin, Kazuhiko drawing [White-Fang] as he arched an eyebrow at him as he asked

"Really…? You think you can handle both of us"

"Of course I can!" Freed shout back eagerly as he started to shoot bullets at Kazuhiko and ran forwards. Kazuhiko held his free hand out as he declared

"Lightning Barrier!" A dome of [Lightning Flames] blocked the light bullets and making Freed enraged as Kazuhiko glanced back to Kalawarner and spoke

"I think you should take Argento-san back before more show up, Sera-san, make sure they don't get attacked on the way"

"Will do, Kazu-kun"

"Alright Kazu-san, just watch out" Kalawarner and Seraphina replied as they turned to Asia as Freed shouted enraged

"You shitty devil…! Coming here and ruining my fun!" Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow at Freed in confusion as Asia gasped behind them as she asked

"Kazu-san is a devil?" Seraphina smiled friendly as she explained in a calm tone

"Kazu-san is the one who saved me and Kala-san so please trust me when I say he only wants to help you" Asia looked over to where Kazuhiko and Freed were fighting with there swords, the former dodging bullets shot at him.

"Alright" Asia spoke with a nod, Kalawarner mentally sighing in relief as she took hold of Asia and used her wings to fly them both away, Seraphina spreading large blue draconic wings before taking off after them.

"You shitty devil…! Why won't you die yet?" Freed shouted pissed as his blade clashed with [White-Fang], pointing his gun at Kazuhiko's leg only for pain to surge through his own. Glancing down he saw a dozens of long needles made out of [Lightning Flames] stuck into his leg; hindering his movements before Kazuhiko swung [White-Fang] down and slashed him across the chest and knocking him to the ground as he bled.

"Best head back" Kazuhiko muttered to himself as he changed back to his school uniform and dismissed his sword before starting to run back to Matsu's shop while Freed shouted pained curses as he tried to get back up.

…

Asia smiled happily as she accepted the cup of tea, Kalawarner and Seraphina chatting friendly with her as Kazuhiko stepped into the laboratory. His eyes focusing on the blonde Sister as he felt the urge to protect her start to appear, Albion choosing to speak up at that time

**[It seems like she's got an affinity for dragons]**

_'Really…?'_ Kazuhiko thought surprised as Metatron explained

**{It's the reason you feel the need to protect her now, Seraphina is probably feeling it even stronger then you are because she isn't just part Dragon like you}**

"How is she dealing with it?" Kazuhiko asked quietly as Matsu came over to him, smiling kindly as she answered quietly

"Asia-tan seems to be taking it well… I used a translation spell on her so she can understand Japanese easily and she's got the kindness of a Saint, Kazu-tan" Kazuhiko nodded in understanding as he asked

"So have you got a good idea where to have the fight with the Fallen then?"

"Not yet… I had thought of the school but that would cause all types of trouble with Gremory and Sitri even if we get home field advantage." Matsu answered with a smirk, Kazuhiko smirking slightly as he replied

"Its as good a place as any…You know I don't mind fighting there but let me know if you have another idea as we probably don't have long before Raynare will come after me at school or even worse Tou-san and my friends" Matsu nodded in understanding as she watched Kazuhiko head over to the others, tapping her chin in thought.

"Kazu-san, your back" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko smiling as he took a seat next to her as Kalawarner asked

"What happened to Freed?"

"I won… He was cursing my existence as I started coming back here and is unable to fight for a while" Kazuhiko spoke, Kalawarner nodding as Asia spoke with a bow to the three of them

"Thank you for helping me"

"It's alright, Kala-san is the one who told us what Raynare was planning and after we've dealt with her you can do whatever you like Argento-san" Kazuhiko replied with a smile as Seraphina added

"Yes…Kala-san deserves your thanks more then we do, Asia-san" Asia nodded in understanding with a shy smile as she spoke

"P-Please call me Asia like Sera-san and Kala-san, Kazu-san"

"Alright Asia-san" Kazuhiko replied with a nod, Asia's smile growing as she took a sip of her tea.

"It was nothing… I didn't want another person dying just because Raynare got power hungry" Kalawarner replied with a small wave of her hand, Asia looking down sadly as she spoke

"My Sacred Gear…"

"Yes. The ability to heal any wound would be priceless to any fighter" Kalawarner replied solemnly, Asia's face dropping further before Kazuhiko added

"Don't worry about it Asia-san, we won't let Raynare get you. I'll even swear it on my Sacred Gear" Asia perked up at hearing that, looking at Kazuhiko as she asked

"You have a Sacred Gear, Kazu-san? I didn't realise it"

"Yeah, it's called [Divine Dividing]. I try and avoid using it so people won't find out I'm the White Dragon Emperor" Kazuhiko explained, using some [Mist Flames] to form a chibi Albion about six inches tall which flew around the table before landing before Asia who smiled and giggled as it started to blow smoke rings of different shapes into the air.

"Kazu-san… Why are you protecting me?" Asia asked curiously, Kazuhiko smiling as he patted her on the head as he answered

"Well no one deserves to be killed for the power they hold… Especially an innocent girl who looks only to help others" Asia blushed as she gripped her skirt while Kazuhiko took a sip of his cup of tea before adding with a wink

"Plus even if I am a Devil now, I'm still human at heart so don't worry about this being any pact or that I'm going to take something from you later. Heck, maybe we can be friends afterwards" Seraphina nodded eagerly in agreement as she added

"We can go shopping together and have fun like normal girls do"

"I would really like that Kazu-san, Sera-san" Asia spoke with teary eyes, smiling brightly as Kazuhiko ruffled her hair playfully as he replied happily

"Come on now, Asia-san, save the happy tears for later." Kalawarner's cheeks reddened as she watched the brunet give Asia a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with.

…

"So Kalawarner's alive then and she has Asia now" Raynare spoke angrily as she stood before Freed who was sitting in one of the pews of the church, bandages around his injured leg and chest as he nodded. Raynare's hands tightened into fists as she was told everything by Freed before holding out a picture of Kazuhiko as she asked

"Is this the guy you fought?"

"Yeah! That's the shitty devil that skewered my leg and cut my chest" Freed spoke annoyed, pointing at it as Raynare's scowl deepened

"You were beaten by a newbie devil! What kind of shit exorcist are you?"

"Hey, hey! That devil fought like he'd been trained and then he had a blue haired bitch with him who could use blue fire and blocked my bullets at the whore-chan" Freed rebuked, Raynare arching an eyebrow as she spoke

"Three of them then…? I don't remember there being anyone who can use blue flames in this area… Looks like we'll have to go after Yuuki Kazuhiko again then if we want Asia"

…

Kazuhiko smirked as he landed atop of the church as evening set in, allowing his devil wings to retract into his back as he waited for someone to show up before a familiar voice spoke up behind him "So you came here to let me kill you again?"

"Afraid not, Raynare… I've come here to make a deal" Kazuhiko spoke calmly, turning to face the black haired Fallen Angel behind him, a questioning look on her face as he continued

"The Sister, Asia Argento, for the Fallen Angel, Mittelt"

"Why would I give you one of my allies, just for a nun?" Raynare sneered, Kazuhiko smirking at her as he answered amused

"Why, you ask? Don't you want the [Twilight Healing] she has for your precious bosses? What is one weak loli crow compared to the power of healing you would gain from her?"

Raynare chewed over the idea in her mind, gaining [Twilight Healing] would increase her own power immensely and Mittelt was weak compared to her and the extra power she would gain.

"Fine, I'll trade Mittelt for the nun. Where are we meeting for this exchange?" Raynare asked curiously, Kazuhiko slipping his hands into his pockets as he answered

"The fountain where I died… That is where Asia-san is at the moment and it seems a fitting place to have this continue there" Raynare smirked, creating a spear of light in her hands as she sneered

"Thank you for the information, fool. I will go claim her as soon as you are dead" She threw the spear of light at Kazuhiko only for it to open up a hole in his chest before indigo flames knitted it back together has he laughed, Raynare's face dropping in shock as he retort

"You think I would be foolish enough to come here myself… and for your little outburst the meeting place is now Kuoh Academy at 9PM. Come if you dare crow"

"You think I'm going to be stupid enough to enter a devil's base just to get a nun, hah. Do you take me as an idiot?" Raynare shouted back as she watched Kazuhiko starting to walk off, glancing back as he replied while stretching his arms behind his head

"Either you come to the school or you can waste your time searching around while I pick your forces apart. I'm just trying to end this the quickest way, Raynare. It is after all your choice how we do things" With that Kazuhiko took to the air with his devil wings, Raynare clenching her fists as she watched him fly off under the tree line nearby as she growled

"Fine, have it your way, Devil scum"

…

**[It's done… I've got the tape as well] **Albion spoke with a smirk, Kazuhiko sighing in relief as he knew Albion was on his way back in the [Mist Clone] of himself with the voice recorder he'd taken with him so they could show Mittelt, Raynare's true nature.

"So are we on?" Kalawarner asked curiously, wearing a revealing purple sleeveless blouse that had a deep cut neck line, a black miniskirt, stockings and high heels, as Kazuhiko nodding as he explained

"Yeah, Raynare will come with Mittelt so she can get Asia quicker. Also I can see her spouting some lie to Mittelt about the whole trade between her and Asia but Albion got the conversation on tape so that will help her come over to our side"

"That leaves the Exorcists then" Seraphina asked seriously from where she stood next to a nervous Asia, the former in her school uniform while the latter was wearing a slightly baggy long sleeved white shirt and a knee length skirt that Matsu had given her so she would be comfortable.

"Don't worry about the exorcists. I know we can handle them easily. I just hope Mittelt will listen to the truth and help rather then hinder" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, Seraphina nodding with a blush as Matsu sauntered into the room with a large smile on her face

"We've got the school for tonight, I just have to set up the devices to make the barriers and we can get going to set up" Matsu spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko guessing her meeting with Sona Sitri had went well to allow the strict devil to let them use the school for this.

"Right well, I better get moving for club activities and that sort of thing. You know what to do right?" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, the others nodding before Asia asked nervously

"What about me, Kazu-san?"

"You can just stay with Matsu-san, she'll be holding up the barriers so unless we need your healing ability you'll be safe with her. After tonight you can do what you want, Asia-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, patting her on the head and making her blush embarrassed as Seraphina and Kalawarner giggled amused at the scene.

…

Kazuhiko wandered into the clubroom, drawing the attention of the three she-devils as Kiba walking in next to him and asked curiously "You already fought a Fallen Angel, right? I was just curious what happened?"

"Yeah I have, I won because he underestimated me." Kazuhiko replied nonchalantly, Rias looking surprised as she spoke

"You were the one who defeated that Fallen Angel?"

"Obviously… especially since someone decided to take her time showing up" Kazuhiko countered, giving Rias a short deadpan look and making her look away as Akeno spoke amused while Koneko spoke slightly surprised

"Ara, so that means you already know how to defend yourself?"

"Yuuki-sempai can fight?"

"Yeah, my Gear's spirit helped me out with it since he could contact me" Kazuhiko answered, Rias looking eagerly at him as she stood up from her desk and spoke

"Let's see how strong you are then"

"No…" Kazuhiko replied as he slumped onto one of the sofas, Kiba mentally sighing as he pointed out

"We have to work together, Yuuki-kun, and it would help Buchou if we knew what you were capable of"

"If we have to work together, Kiba" Kazuhiko countered before Koneko frowned as she retort

"…Rating Games"

"Firstly, Gremory said so herself that she's not mature enough to participate in a Rating Game yet and secondly, I don't see any of you lot trying to get better or stronger since I was pulled into this all" Kazuhiko replied, Rias' retort dying in her mouth as she looked away sheepishly as Akeno spoke

"That's not very nice thing to say"

"I'm just being honest unlike a certain redhead here" Kazuhiko shot back, Rias lowering her head before the brunet noticed the glowing Gremory symbol on his hand as he sighed

"Looks like I've got another contract"

….

Kazuhiko sighed as he left the magic circle back into the clubroom, having just finished another contract for the evening, which had been a simple babysitting contract, as he noticed that Koneko was the only one in the room and was eating sweets on one of the sofas. Taking a seat on the other as he recalled the plan Matsu had come up with to keep the other devils out of this fight.

_'The time is near and Gremory, Kiba and Himejima aren't here'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself with a frown, Koneko arching an eyebrow as she asked

"What's wrong, Sempai?"

"Nothing… Just wondering where the others are?" Kazuhiko replied, Koneko looking more surprised as at his answer as she explained

"Buchou and Akeno-sempai are meeting with Kaichou about something and Yuuto-sempai is out on contract"

"Right" Kazuhiko spoke with a mental sigh of relief as he thought to Albion

_'Tell Matsu-san that the new school building needs a barrier as well, Albion'_

**[Already done… Seraphina noticed them with Sitri moments ago and Kalawarner has just spotted Raynare and her group moving here]** Albion answered, Kazuhiko glad that Albion could control his Mist Clone and act as a link between him and Matsu

_'I'll make my way out now then'_ Kazuhiko thought back, standing up and making his way towards the door as he spoke back to Koneko

"I'm going to get some air, I'll be back in a few minutes" Koneko nodded as she watched him leave the room.

…

The moment Kazuhiko stepped outside of the Old School Building a large orange film covered it and the other buildings on the school campus, trapping there occupants inside as he changed into his battle clothes then and there before heading to meet with the others atop of the new school building roof. His speed increased as the gravity seals were released by Metatron, bringing him there quicker as [Sky Flames] covered both of his feet.

Landing on the roof, Kazuhiko spotted Matsu smirking as she stood dressed in a black biker jacket and, white t-shirt and blue jeans. Asia was wearing her nun outfit again, minus the veil, while Seraphina and Kalawarner was nearby with there wings on display, the [Mist Flames] version of himself walking over to hand him a voice recorder before dispersing.

"Where are they coming from?" Kazuhiko asked, Matsu smirking as she pointed towards the main entrance as she answered

"The front gates, Raynare and Mittelt are in the air above the exorcists" Kazuhiko nodded as he saw the group, a smirk forming on his face as he spoke

"I better go greet them"

…

"Sona what is going on?" Rias asked surprised as she and Akeno stared at the orange film that had covered the windows, Sona blinking in surprise as she replied

"I don't know… A client of mine wanted to use the school for something and promised not to damage anything"

"Akeno make a teleportation circle back to the clubroom" Rias spoke seriously, Akeno casting the circle onto the ground only for it to shatter moments after its creation.

"It seems the barrier is blocking our transportation magic circles, Buchou?"

"We'll just have to escape through a window then" Rias spoke, opening a window only to be flung back into the room when she touched the orange film barrier. She rubbed her head in pain as Sona commented dryly

"That didn't work…"

"Buchou something is going on out there" Akeno spoke as she looked out, noticing the large group of people dressed in white being lead by two flying Fallen Angels.

"We're being attacked!" Rias spoke shocked, Sona looking surprised before her eyes widened as she noticed someone shooting down to meet them.

…

"So you came, Raynare?" Kazuhiko spoke seriously as he watched Raynare come to land before her large group, smirking before calling out

"We are here to reclaim what you stole from us, devil scum" A roar of cheers came from behind her as the Exorcists shook there swords and guns, Mittelt smiling amused as she readied a light spear in her hands.

"Really? I thought that this was supposed to be a trade? Asia for the cute blonde Fallen next to you" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Mittelt looked shocked at Raynare who gritted her teeth as she shouted back

"You lie!"

"Really so this conversation didn't happen at the church?" Kazuhiko asked, pulling out the voice recorder from his pocket as he pressed the button, Raynare's voice coming out loud and clear

(Fine, I'll trade Mittelt for the nun…) Kazuhiko pressed the button to stop the tape as he added with a smirk

"That is what you told me earlier Raynare… Maybe you should explain to your friend how you were willing to trade her in for Asia-san and how you sold Kala-san to the goblins so you would have less competition for a promotion"

Mittelt turned to regard a nervous Raynare gulping nervously as she frowned and pointed at Kazuhiko "H-He's lying, Mittelt. Trying to make you turn against your own kind just because of Kalwarner's failure to understand Azazel-sama's orders"

"When would Azazel-sama ever ask for a Sacred Gear User to die, you know he's obsessed with studying them, Mittelt. We wronged Kazu-kun yet he still saved me from the goblins I was sold to. If he was such a threat to us why would he save me?" Kalawarner called out as she came to land next to Kazuhiko, Mittelt looking surprised as Kazuhiko added

"I saved her because Raynare was the one who wronged me, Mittelt. She wronged both of us and she's just waiting for the right time to do it to you as well" Mittelt looked conflicted at Kalawarner before turning to Raynare, the latter clenching her jaw in anger before shouting at the exorcists

"Get them and bring the nun to me, unharmed, where ever she is!" The exorcists charged forwards, Kazuhiko drawing [White-Fang] as Seraphina called from above them

"Azure Flare!" A large ball of blue flames shot down from the sky, burning several exorcists who were knocked back screaming while others looked up to see her flying above them with blue flames gathering in her hands again as Kazuhiko focused some magic into his sword and covering it with a white aura.

"Fang Slash!" Kazuhiko declared as he swung his sword, releasing the white aura in a wave at the exorcists cutting them and knocking them back while another took a light spear to there chest from Kalawarner.

"Mittelt please trust me, Kazu-kun just wants to stop Raynare from causing more trouble then she already has" Kalawarner called out, Mittelt turning between her and Raynare in confusion as she asked the latter

"Is it true?"

"Oh course not!" Raynare shouted, throwing her spear at Kalawarner only for Kazuhiko to appear before her, [Divine Dividing] on his back, as he swung [White-Fang] as he cut the spear in two with a call of "Divider!"

The spear's energy being absorbed into the weapon; Kazuhiko smirking at Raynare as he asked "Is that what you do to everyone who goes against you? Just try and get rid of them."

"You shut up you Devil scum. I'm doing this for Azazel-sama and anyone against it is my enemy!" Raynare shouted back enraged, Mittelt moving away from her with a shocked look on her face as Kazuhiko looked seriously back as Mittelt spoke surprised

"You really are obsessed with Azazel-sama, aren't you?"

"Azazel-sama is my everything! No one is more worthy of this love then I am!" Raynare shouted as her aura exploded in a pure black as she shot a glare at Mittelt before a large dark gold magic circle formed before Raynare and dozens of light bullets shot forth from it, forcing the trio to dodge and avoid them.

"Lightning Barrier!" Kazuhiko called as he threw his free hand, green lightning sparking into life and creating a large shield to block the bullets, Kalawarner quickly ducking behind the shield before calling over to Mittelt who was struck by numerous bullets

"Mittelt!"

"Matsu-san, transport Mittelt to Asia now!" Kazuhiko called, an orange magic circle forming below Mittelt and taking the blonde Fallen away as Kazuhiko added to the concerned Kalawarner

"Go on, I can handle things from here, Kala-san"

"Are you sure?" Kalawarner asked, Kazuhiko nodding as he kept his focus on the enraged Raynare who was now throwing light spears as he answered

"Get going… I know you're worried about Mittelt. Plus I want to finish this on my own" Kazuhiko sheathed his sword in a fluid movement, adding his other hand to focus on maintaining the barrier.

"Alright…" Kalawarner spoke, kissing him on the cheek before flying away as Raynare shouted

"Come back here you traitor!" Raynare shouted, throwing a larger spear at Kalawarner only for Kazuhiko to fly up and deflect it with one of his [Lightning Flame] covered hands as he stated

"We have something to finish, Raynare"

"How dare you refer to me so commonly, you lowly devil, even if you are the White Dragon Emperor I will destroy you and take that nun's power for my own" Raynare shouted back, creating two light spears in her hands as Kazuhiko dismissed his [Lightning Flames] before flew towards her as he shouted seriously

"You've hurt your last person, Raynare! I won't let you hurt another innocent" Raynare shot up into the air when Kazuhiko had been near to hitting her, throwing a spear of light down at him only to miss as Kazuhiko used [Sky Flames] from his hands to force himself back.

Shooting up after Raynare, Kazuhiko dodged another pair of light spears before deflecting a third easily with his flame covered hand before slugging her in the stomach with his other hand, Raynare bent forwards as the wind was knocked out of her. Kazuhiko's eyes narrowing seriously as he flipped over, grabbing both of her wings with his hands before slamming the heel of his foot into her back and ripping her wings out and launching her into the ground.

[Storm Flames] covered Kazuhiko's hands as he incinerated the wings he still held, looking around to see he was closer to the school building then before and that Rias, Akeno and Sona standing atop of the roof, next to Asia, Mittelt, Matsu and Kalawarner.

Returning his gaze to Raynare, Kazuhiko noticed the crater he had made with her body starting to descend slowly as Raynare looked up at him in fear

"M-my w-wings…" Raynare wordlessly spoke terrified as she shook uncontrollably.

…

Rias had gulped nervously as she had watched Kazuhiko rip out and burn Raynare's wings, glancing to see Akeno with a flushed face, licking her lips lustfully as she spoke "Ara~ that was so hot…"

Rias noticed Seraphina's glare directed to her [Queen] and the curious look from Kalawarner and Matsu. Asia was checking over her newest servant, her [Bishop], Mittelt for any other wounds. The blonde Fallen having taken too many wounds for Asia to deal with at once and had asked to be revived by Rias, something about having to repay Kazuhiko for showing her Raynare's true colours, although she had preferred if she had gotten Asia with her healing ability.

"So that's why he took all my [Pawn] pieces… [Divine Dividing]" Rias spoke with a shocked tone, Sona watching intrigued as she asked

"Matsu-san, why did you refer to this as an experiment?"

"Oh, we are just cleaning up Ria-tan's mess and this was the best place to have Kazu-tan fight without concern and see how his training is going"

"Training? Even though we are here still you used our base as a battle field?" Rias asked annoyed, Matsu giving her only a smirk as she answered

"Of course, you really were dim to not sense anything inside my little shop, Ria-tan, even Kazu-tan knew something was up when I first met him and he didn't know much of the supernatural world" Rias flushed embarrassed as she looked back to Kazuhiko as Matsu added

"That is why I offered training to him in the first place. As for your base this wouldn't have happened if you paid more attention to those who entered your territory"

…

Kazuhiko floated down to the ground as Raynare started to crawl away, his wings glowing on his back as they called out

[Divide] Raynare collapsed onto the ground as half of her power was sucked out of her in an instant, glancing back at feeling Kazuhiko's power grow as he started to calmly walk towards her before hurrying to get back to her feet despite the pain in her shoulders and back.

"That was for leading me on Raynare" Kazuhiko spoke calmly, Raynare staggering as she looked back at him again managing to form a spear of light in her hands which she threw at him only for Kazuhiko to swat it away with a [Sky Flame] covered hand before throwing a fireball at her which scorched her body for a few moments while she screamed as he added

"That was for selling Kala-san to goblins as some sort of slave"

[Divide] Divine Dividing called as Kazuhiko closed the distance to Raynare instantly, throwing a punch into her face and knocking her high into the air before she crashed into the ground again as she looked up at him in fear as he added

"And this… is for planning to take the life of a pure girl and hurting one of your allies" Kazuhiko spoke as a small ball of [Storm Flames] formed in his left hand, Raynare's eyes widening as she changed into her Yuuma disguise as she pleaded

"P-Please Kazu-kun, I was forced to do all those bad things…I-I love you so please don't…"

"Disgusting… Even now you continue to try and play with my feelings…This is the end of your games, Raynare" Kazuhiko spoke with a look of anger on his face as she shook in fear as he pointed the small ball of red flames at her as he declared

"Storm Nova" The small red fireball shot forwards, expanding to consume Raynare.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raynare screamed till she was hoarse as the red flames as the [Storm Flames] torn into her body, turning her to ash before him until there was nothing left which was when the red flames extinguish themselves not leaving even a feather behind. Kazuhiko sighed in relief as he closed his eyes as Albion asked

**[Are you feeling any better?]**

_'Kinda…'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself, flying up to the roof before landing on the group as he dismissed his Sacred Gear. Seraphina and Asia hurried over to ask him, the latter checking for wounds as she asked

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just feel a bit tired" Kazuhiko replied with a smile, frowning as he noticed Rias looking at him surprised before turning to see Mittelts smiling sheepishly with one of her Fallen wings replaced by a Devil wing as she spoke, noticing Kazuhiko angry glare towards Rias

"I chose this, Kazu-san… Asia-san couldn't deal with all of my wounds and I owe you for showing me how mad Raynare was"

"Alright…" Kazuhiko spoke as his gaze softened, Rias visibly relaxing off to the side as Metatron spoke

**{That is a relief, Kazu-kun}**

"Kaichou, sorry if we caused any trouble" Kazuhiko spoke as he turned to Sona, who shook her head as she replied

"It's no problem. Rias shouldn't have allowed those Fallen Angels to enter the territory in the first place" Sona replied while shooting an annoyed look to the young woman in question, Rias flushing embarrassed while Akeno smiled amused before leering at Kazuhiko again. Seraphina smiled as she hugged Kazuhiko's side and making him chuckle as she spoke

"We did it…Asia-san and Mittelt-san are safe and Raynare gone now"

"Yeah" Kazuhiko replied with a smile as he hugged her back, Sona glancing to Matsu as she asked

"I take it that your clothes were made by Matsu then?"

"Uh-huh, Kazu-tan needs some form of protection to avoid hurting that body of his" Matsu answered with a perverted grin, Kalawarner smirking and blushing while Seraphina blushed bright red and pressed herself more against his side. Akeno's smile growing as she leered at Kazuhiko as Rias blushed while Sona raised an eyebrow.

"…" Kazuhiko just sighed as he looked at her as if he was expecting Matsu's response before turning as Rias asked

"Could you make some for my other pieces?" The mischievous glint in Matsu's eyes made Kazuhiko feel uneasy, he'd seen it before ad usually meant something embarrassing would happen as he watched her lean in close and start whispering something to Rias. Her face soon matched the colour of her hair at whatever Matsu was saying, Kazuhiko sighed to himself, Kalawarner smiling amused as she walked over to him and asked

"What is Matsu asking her for?"

"If I had any guesses… I'd say she wants something to do with the [Power of Destruction] Gremory uses" Kazuhiko answered with sigh, noticing the confused innocent look on Asia while Mittelt had a fanged smile just at seeing her new master easily embarrassed and Seraphina squeezed Kazuhiko's hand.

…

Negotiations broke down after Rias had found out what the perverted yet genius Demigod was asking for… namely a piece of her brother's hair to make clone butlers. She already had one Sis-con brother to deal with and she didn't need any more especially since Grayfia would punish her for even accepting such an idea that would make even more work for her should she ever meet them. That wasn't to mention what her parents would say of letting someone clone a Super Devil who was also a Maou.

Matsu had gone back to her laboratory afterwards, disappointed till a pair of exorcist guns drop into her hands from Kazuhiko, whispering something in her ear and commenting she could go wild with it. Kalawarner had left soon after as well, returning to Grigori to report what had happened but not before giving Kazuhiko a wink and blew him a kiss.

"Why did you not tell me about Matsu-san?" Rias asked with a sigh, Kazuhiko, now back in his school uniform, lifting his gaze from the Kanji book he and Seraphina was helping Mittelt and Asia with understanding as he replied

"It's your own fault for not noticing anything when you wandered in her place… Anyway she didn't want me saying anything to you"

"What did you ask her to make?" Akeno asked curiously, the gazes of Mittelt, Asia, Seraphina, Kiba and Koneko looking at Kazuhiko who shrugged as he answered calmly

"Didn't pick anything specifically… She comes up with something useful normally especially with the fact she came up with my battle clothes"

…

Seraphina smiled brightly as she watched Kazuhiko walk next to her while Mittelt and Asia was walking in front of them, chatting friendly as they took in the sights of the town. The two blondes were staying in the Old School Building for now, primarily due to Kazuhiko haven't not came up with a way to convince his father with using magic and the fact there was only one spare room in his house now.

"It's nice to see them adjusting to this all, especially Asia-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile to her as Seraphina nodded as she replied

"Yeah, Asia-san seems to be doing well to learn kanji along with Mittelt" Mittelt pulls Asia into an Arcade, Kazuhiko chuckling while Seraphina giggled as they headed in after them as Mittelt asked

"Hey Kazu-san, how long we got before club activities?"

"About an hour" Kazuhiko replied after checking his phone, patting an awed Asia on the head as he added

"Let's have a look around first and pick what ever games you want to have a go at alright"

"Alright Kazu-san" Asia replied with a bright smile.

…

A few days had passed since then, Kazuhiko listening to his friends joking around in the classroom as he ate his lunch. Asia's introduction to class had started up the stares and whispers of the other students till the teacher had started the lesson. Mittlet had also started but was in the first year class with Koneko.

"What the hell, Ise? Student Council stuff again?" Motohama shouted annoyed, Kazuhiko looking surprised as he noticed the demonic aura around the pervert, Hyodo Issei, as he thought

_'Why did I not sense his aura before? Wait, how long has he been a devil for?'_

**[I think he's been a Devil about the same time you have]** Albion spoke in a thoughtful tone, Kazuhiko looking surprised as he asked

_'How the hell did I miss that? Actually why the hell would Kaichou recruit someone like him?'_

**{Must be because of whatever Sacred Gear he holds…Although I must say he seems to have been less perverted since we first awoke}** Metatron spoke in a thoughtful tone, Kazuhiko scratching his head in confusion as he watched Issei reply

"It can't be helped guys…Kaichou wants all the paperwork done so I gotta go do them now if I want to head home when school ends"

"I think I must be going mad" Kensuke spoke quietly as he watched Issei walk off from his friends, Kazuhiko nodding absentmindedly as Takeshi added

"Maybe Kaichou is knocking the pervert out of him…"

"Probably… although why is still confusing" Kazuhiko retorted in disbelief as he turned back to continue eating his lunch, an amused smile forming on his face at seeing Seraphina and Asia chatting happily with Hikari and several other girls only to blink as a couple glanced over to him with embarrassed looks as Takeshi spoke up

"Asia-san seems to be fitting in rather well"

"Yeah… It's a nice to see her getting along with the other girls" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile, Kensuke nodding in agreement as he added

"You know ever since Sera-san showed up, you've become more popular with girls, Kazu… I mean first the Occult Research Club recruits you and now Asia-san and Mittelt-san, in the first year, show up and know you. I mean you've become like a regular harem anime hero, Kazu"

**[Heh, I guess that is what it looks like to them]** Albion spoke amused, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he replied to his friends

"I hope not… I don't think I could handle loads of girls and truthfully I didn't notice that till you brought it up, maybe it's just my turn to be popular or something. I know Asia-san and Mittelt-san cause I helped them out with finding the school this morning" Takeshi shrugged in confusion as he continued eating, pointing at a young woman with large pink framed glasses who was sitting off to the side of the group of girls as he swallowed his food and muttered

"Kiryu seems to have taken an interest in you as well, if half the looks during class is any indication"

"Great… I have to deal with the 'Manhood Measurer' trying to size me up" Kazuhiko spoke with a low groan as he focused on eating again while his friends chuckled nervously before Kensuke smirked as he added

"Oh yeah, you hear there's a new nurse starting today and she's a total babe"

"Really…?" Kazuhiko spoke surprised, Takeshi nodding sagely as he added

"Yeah…I swear she was bursting out-" He was cut off by an eraser hitting him in the forehead and knocking him onto his back, Kazuhiko turning to see Hikari with an outstretched arm and an annoyed look on her face as she spoke

"Stop being a pervert!" Kazuhiko couldn't suppress his chuckle which wasn't helped by Kensuke and several girls bursting out in laughter as Takeshi's eye twitched in annoyance as he jumped back up and started to walk over there. An argument started up between the couple, Kensuke chuckling even as he leant over to Kazuhiko and finished his friend's comment

"Takeshi is right though, she seemed to be bursting out of her uniform and with the blue hair and her figure, she looked damn sexy" Kensuke ended up getting knocked on his ass by another eraser launched at him, Kazuhiko looking around to see no one looking to be the thrower before scratching the back of his head in confusion at not knowing anyone who fit that description.

_'Only person I know with blue hair and could pass as a nurse is Kala-san but then she would have showed herself by now'_ Kazuhiko thought to himself as he continued eating and watching Takeshi getting put in his place by Hikari while Seraphina and Asia chatted friendly with some of the other girls.

…

Gym lessons, Kazuhiko had soon realised were annoying now with his new supernatural body and even with his self imposed limiters he could outmatch his fellow human classmates easily. Cause of this, Kazuhiko had decided to take the chance and look into this new nurse after giving Takeshi and Kensuke an excuse about feeling tired and made his way inside while still wearing his jersey.

**[You really are interested in seeing who this nurse is, aren't you?]** Albion spoke in an amused knowing tone, Kazuhiko feeling embarrassed for a moment before countering

_'Well if Kala-san came back, I would've thought she or Matsu-san would've told me about it. Or you or Metatron would have picked up on something, anyway why have you two been so quiet for the last few days?'_

**[Metatron is looking into some new weapons unlocked by the fight with Raynare and I figured you deserved a break from your training]** Albion replied, perking Kazuhiko's interest in what his Angelic guide had found as he reached the door to the nurse's office.

Entering it didn't look much different from the last time he had saw it and empty of anyone else from what he could sense as he wandered into the room. A soft yawn escaped his lips and he was reminded that he had been busy with contracts the previous night as he took a seat on one of the beds, falling on his side as he fell asleep.

…

Kazuhiko woke with a start as he noticed he was still in the infirmary, his eyes widening as he looked up to see Seraphina crouched over him while still in the t-shirt and bloomers that the girls wore as there gym uniforms. His face reddened as there breathes mingled as he stared into her eyes, Seraphina averting her eyes after a moment before starting "S-Sor-"

She was cut off as Kazuhiko sat up and crushed his lips against her own, clumsily kissing her as Seraphina's chest hitched in surprise. It only lasted for a few seconds before Kazuhiko pulled back, a nervous blush on his face as he noticed her staring at him wide eyed as he spoke quietly "Sorry I'm no good at this…That was the first time I've, you know, kissed"

Seraphina smiled peacefully, her nervousness disappearing at hearing his admission as she rested her forehead against his. She had been nervous that her perverted streak from her mother would have scared Kazuhiko off, so she had held back around him to avoid it happening.

"No, its alright…We both need the practice anyway" Seraphina replied with a sultry smile, drawing him into another kiss as her fingers moved to play with Kazuhiko's hair, her smile growing as his hands rested on her waist as he followed her lead.

"Eh-hem… Should I leave you two alone?" A familiar voice spoke in an amused tone, Kazuhiko and Seraphina parting to see an amused looking Kalawarner standing in the doorway dressed in a tight fitting nurse's outfit, including white stockings and high heels.

"Nice to see your awake, Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke with a smirk as the pair blushed and moved to sit next to each other as the fallen bluenette chuckled as she moved to sit down at her desk before turning on the swivel stood to face them.

"Kala-san? So you're the new nurse then?" Kazuhiko spoke surprised, blushing at her outfit as she rested her hands on her chest as she asked coyly

"Oh this…? Sitri-san was quite happy to give me the job after Azazel-sama gave me orders to repay you…thoroughly" Kazuhiko gulped nervously as she leant forwards looking sexily at him while showing off her ample cleavage, noticing Seraphina hugging his side with a happy look on her face as he replied nervously

"There's no need for that Kala-san"

…

Kazuhiko blushed as Seraphina hugged his arm tightly with a blissful smile, the pair walking back home after school with Mittelt and Asia chatting friendly together before them as he spoke "I wonder what surprise Kala-san has"

"Well if it involves Asia-san and Mittelt-san it would probably solve the problem about where they are going to live" Seraphina replied happily, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as Asia asked

"Kazu-san, what is this surprise about?"

"Yeah, I want to know what Kala-san has done" Mittelt added as Kazuhiko answered with a shrug and an amused smirk

"I don't know what she's got planned… Just that she wanted you two to see it as well and that she wanted to meet at my house"

"So we get to see Kazu-san's home as well" Asia spoke with a smile, Mittelt perking up as she glanced back to Kazuhiko with an asking look as he replied

"I guess we can relax at my place before we have to head back to the club."

The quartet approached the street that Kazuhiko's home was on, the brunet's eyes widening in surprise as he spotted the moving van outside of the house next to his own.

"Looks like we have new neighbours" Seraphina spoke interested as Kazuhiko nodded curiously as he started to walk towards it with the trio of girls close behind him. His eyes widened as he got closer, looking surprised at seeing Kalawarner directing moving men into the house before turning and waving to them as she called friendly

"Hello Kazu-kun, Sera-chan, Asia-chan, Mitt-chan, its nice to see you got here quickly"

"So your moving in next door" Seraphina asked curiously, Kalawarner smiling as she explained

"Well not just me… Asia-chan, Mitt-chan, if you want there's a room waiting for each of you"

"That would be great" Mittelt spoke with a large grin, Asia smiling friendly as she asked

"I don't want to be a bother, Kala-san"

"You won't be, Asia. Plus we'll be living next to Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke with an alluring smirk towards the brunet who glanced away with a blush as Seraphina added

"Plus you can always come around if you need any help, right Kazu-kun?"

"Yeah, that's right Asia-san" Kazuhiko replied with a smile, Asia nodding to accept Kalawarner's offer.

…

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will admit that Kazuhiko comes across a bit sadistic when fighting Raynare, probably an understatement given he ripped her wings out and then incinerated her with [Storm Flames]. As for the reason Kazuhiko used the school as a battlefield is because its home field advantage for him and to show off to Rias that he can handle himself easily.

With Asia and Mittelt, I'm going to have them be little sisters to Kazuhiko who he will spoil given Asia doesn't have much knowledge of things outside of the church and helping Mittelt settle into her role as a Devil now.

With Rias, she'll get a crush for him but her advances with probably fail with hilarious results given Kazuhiko can make clones of himself out of [Mist Flames] now and even use them to pull off pranks against Rias.

Issei, I have figured out what dragon he will have in his Sacred Gear, a black Slavic Dragon called Zirnitra who's a god of sorcery, but not the form it will take and its powers yet. He'll be paired up with Yura and Irina and I will say now that Ise and Saji will be known as the two Black Dragons of Sitri latter on given Zirnitra and Vritra.


	6. The Violent Plants of Kyoto

**Triplesquidge: **I figured giving him Zirnitra who's known for using magic would be a fun mix with Ise who has low magic power.

**AnimeRocker 469:** Thanks.

**DePlexx:** Thanks. I plan to follow the manga/ anime arcs but I'm going to also add in some of my own, one being an arc involving the Greek Mythology (Not sure when I'm putting this in between the existing arcs) and another will be a Heaven/ Angel Training arc which'll be after the Treaty arc. I was thinking of including a Shinto Arc but haven't got any ideas for that as of yet.

**ShadowUzumaki55: **Thanks. As I said with Triplesquidge, I figured it would be funny to have Ise having to focus on magic when it was never his strong point in the beginning.

**A Shadow In Chains:** I already have an idea for a Box weapon for Kazuhiko although its more a Box Animal considering I was thinking of having him get some sort of small Fox/Kyuubi, possibly a bit bigger then Natsu is and I haven't decided on if/when I would include it into the story or what abilities it might have.

**pikechris990: **Kazuhiko sees Asia and Mittelt more as little sisters so they will

**Raidentensho:** I was thinking of basing Issei's Sacred Gear on gauntlets because it at least gives him some way to fight but its ability will be based on magic. As for Sona being added to the harem, I put a scene between them so I could see how they play off each other although I'm still not sure if I will include her or not at the moment.

**Lightwave:** The short version of Kazuhiko's dislike for redheads is included in this chapter. As for the long story, I'm not sure when I intend to have that come out yet. Kalawarner, Asia and Mittelt are living next door to Kazuhiko, his father and Seraphina so when the house gets upgraded by Rias there house will be the one used for the expansion and there rooms will be moved into the main building.

As for Asia getting an offer from Michael, she'll get an offer from a different Seraph when the Treaty arc comes around.

**Giest:** With the Riser arc, Kazuhiko will aim to defeat him because of his personality and the fact he'd be stuck listening to orders from the fried chicken if they lost but I don't intend to have him train with the rest of the ORC as he doesn't trust her and knows he can get better training elsewhere.

**Guest/Mastergamer98007:** Thanks. I intend to keep up with my other stories as well.

Another thing I should say before the chapter starts is that Kazuhiko's familiar will show up next chapter rather then this one as what I planned to do ended up coming out longer then I had expected so it'll happen next chapter.

…

"" – Speaking

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

…

The darkness of Kazuhiko's room was broken by a soft glowing gold magic circle on the wall, Kalawarner quietly stepping out wearing only a short bathrobe that was loosely tied around her slim waist and stopped high on her legs while being gaped open at the chest. The magic circle disappeared behind her, Kalawarner smirking sultrily as she took silent steps towards the bed Kazuhiko and Seraphina was sleeping in as she discarded her robe to reveal see through black negligee she was wearing.

Stepping closer to the bed, her smile grew at seeing Kazuhiko's peaceful face, his mouth slightly open and his right arm out to the side as if inviting her to join him. Seraphina was all but sleeping atop of him, her pyjama shirt open and one of her breasts held by Kazuhiko's hand, the arm of which was wrapped around her. Kalawarner gently pulled back the sheets, not wanting to disturb either occupant as she slipped herself in and curled herself up against Kazuhiko's side, taking his free hand and resting it on her bottom before moaning softly at feeling him take hold of it as she covered them with the sheet and settled her head on his shoulder before kissing him softly on the neck, dismissing the naughty idea to give Kazuhiko a love bite in favour of lying down and trying to sleep.

Matsu had helped her buy the house next door saying it would be easier for Kalawarner to get closer to Kazuhiko and safer for Mittelt and Asia, given the former was a new servant under Rias and the latter had a powerful Sacred Gear that could be abused in the wrong hands, to live near Kazuhiko. It had been two days since they had moved in and Kazuhiko and Seraphina had helped them settle, the former setting up everything in the house while the latter had gone shopping with the two blondes to get them what daily essentials they needed.

"Hmmm…. Harder…Kazu-kun…" Seraphina sleepily moaned, rubbing her body against Kazuhiko's while Kalawarner smirked amused as she stifled a giggle and drifted to sleep.

…

Kazuhiko blinked as Seraphina cut off her morning kiss, both of there faces red as she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she cooed happily "Good Morning, Kazu-kun"

"Morning, Sera-san" Kazuhiko replied with a smile before jumping in surprise at the sultry voice on his other side

"Hmm~ where's my morning kiss, Kazu-kun?" The pair turned to see Kalawarner rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she got onto her hands and knees, one hand pressing on Kazuhiko's chest as she looked amused over to Seraphina and asked

"Or am I spoiling your fun, Sera-chan?" Seraphina blushed before glancing down and noticing her breasts were on display, her hands moving to button up her shirt even as she caught Kazuhiko staring red faced.

"Oh, don't stare at just Sera-chan, Kazu-kun" Kalawarner spoke with a mock pout, Kazuhiko face turning towards her with the aid of her hand as he asked nervously

"W-Wh-What are you doing in here, K-Kala-san?"

"Can't I spend time with my saviour, Kazu-kun? I did say I was going to repay you as well" She answered in a seductive tone as she leaned closer to him, Seraphina frowning slightly as she spoke annoyed

"What about if Kazu-kun's Tou-san comes in, Kala-san…?"

"Don't ruin my fun, Sera-chan" Kalawarner replied with a pout before turning back to Kazuhiko and winking to him as she caressed his cheek.

…

The morning hadn't been too much trouble for Kazuhiko. Kalawarner had headed back next door before Kazuhiko's father was awake and left Kazuhiko and Seraphina to get ready in the morning before the former of the pair made breakfast for everyone, including their new neighbours. Everyone had enjoyed it while Asia and Mittelt asked if he would teach them to cook which he had agreed as Seraphina made the lunches next to him. Kazuhiko's father was happy to see his son laughing and joking with the girls.

"Kaichou wants to talk to you, Yuuki" Issei spoke with a jealous frown as he glanced towards Seraphina, Kazuhiko and his friends currently sitting in the classroom as Takeshi asked curiously

"What have you got yourself into now, Kazu?" Kensuke shared the curious look as Kazuhiko shrugged as he replied

"No idea but I haven't done anything wrong as far as I know"

"Hurry up!" Issei spoke annoyed, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he stood up and countered

"Don't get your panties in a twist Hyodo, I'm coming" Several laughs filled the classroom as Issei scowled at the joke as he lead Kazuhiko out of the room and towards the Student Council room as he griped

"Why do you have to be a part of the ORC? And you've already got a total babe as a girlfriend, Yuuki"

"Heh, if I had the choice I wouldn't be apart of it. I'm quite happy with Sera-san, Hyodo" Kazuhiko replied, rolling his eyes as he walked pass the shocked Issei as Albion muttered quietly

**[I think he's got a dragon, Kazu… Not sure who as the unlucky bastard is still asleep but that's probably for the best]**

"What? You would settle for just her tits then enjoying both of the Onee-sama's" Issei shouted shocked, gaining disgusted looks as Kazuhiko frowned as he regard Issei for a moment before shaking his head as he continued walking.

**{I feel sorry for whoever is residing inside of him and Sitri-san for having to deal with his perverseness}** Metatron spoke sadly as she shook her head, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing as he sighed disappointed and shot back over his shoulder to the brunet

"There's more to a girl then just her chest, Hyodo… If you acted like a normal person you might actually get a chance to date someone rather then your ass beat like the criminal you are"

"C-Criminal?" Issei asked confused and shocked, not even realising that Kazuhiko was drawing nods from the girls who were listening as he answered

"You do know that your 'peeping' and comments could count as sexual harassment to all the girls in the school… I'm surprised you or your friends aren't stuck in a prison already given how much you do it, even if the girls beat your masochistic asses for it"

"I am not a masochist!" Issei shouted enraged, turning embarrassed as he realised how many people had heard him shout and even the thoughtful and disgusted looks on some of the girls' faces while Kazuhiko glanced back with a look that said 'Really?'

Issei tightly curled his hands into fists, doing his best to not attack Kazuhiko and let down Sona, who had ordered him not to let down the Student Council with his actions, as he pushed past him and gritted out "Come on…"

The rest of the way to the room was awkward for Issei, Kazuhiko humming to himself, even as he knocked on the door and spoke out "Kaichou…I brought him"

"Thank you Hyodo" Sona spoke up, Issei opening the door and signalling for Kazuhiko to enter and looked around the office styled room. Several desks were arranged around the room so people could work without much distractions while off to the side was a pair of sofas and a coffee table between them. Sona was sat on one, setting up a chessboard as she glanced to him and spoke

"It's nice to meet you again, Yuuki-san"

"You too… You can call me Kazu, Kaichou. May I ask why you wanted to see me?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Sona nodding before gesturing to the chessboard as she answered

"I wanted to have a chat with you. Do you play chess?"

"No, not the typical sort of games I play, Kaichou, but I do know the rules" Kazuhiko replied as he moved to take a seat opposite her as Sona made her opening move while he added

"I'm more a Turn Based RPG fan, lot more diversity in building characters if there's a large class system for the power ups. Chess I find a bit boring considering its takes ages to play" Sona arched an eyebrow at Kazuhiko as he made his own move.

"Chess is important to devils, it formed the basis for the [Evil Pieces] and [Rating Games] as I'm sure Rias has made you aware" Sona countered coolly as Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as he added

"Chess also doesn't take into account the people who have taken the pieces, there powers and abilities and even if they took multiple pieces. Overall chess matches are only good for the tactics even if it's simple and stereotypical"

"Simple and stereotypical…?" Sona spoke to herself thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing at Kazuhiko as he disrespected the game he was playing with her, the brunet scratching the back of his head as he explained

"I don't mean simple overall but its limited in regards to the pieces and forcing your servants into stereotypical roles based on the pieces they have only limit there strength and opens up glaring weaknesses that can be exploited by the right person"

"Ah, you mean the fact that [Rook], [Knight] and [Bishop] Pieces only provide different boosts which usually get focused on by there [Kings] rather then taking care to get rid of the weaknesses they each hold" Sona realised aloud, Kazuhiko nodding as he added

"Yes, that's it. Typically you would use a [Rook] to make a brawler type into a 'Tank' but it leaves them slower then other pieces but you could just as easily use it to make a strong magic user into a 'Magic Cannon' or someone with great speed into a 'Lightning Bruiser' which covers there own weaknesses by the [Rook] piece being used" Sona looked amazed as Kazuhiko took the time to decide on what piece he would move, what he had said to her just about alternate uses for the [Rook] were interesting ideas and she had a good feeling that he would be a good [King] when he reached High Class status.

"What would you class yourself as then, Kazu-san?" Sona asked interested, Kazuhiko taking a moment to think before answering

"If I were to define myself I'd say I was a 'Jack of all Trades' but that's only because I'm training myself to fit with the [Pawn] piece"

Sona allowed herself a small smile as she looked over the chessboard, she had more pieces then Kazuhiko did but he was making her work to take them and even picking off her pieces she hadn't noticed become open, her eyes shifting to regard the fidgeting Kazuhiko before speaking "I must say I was impressed with your plan against Raynare. Luring her into stepping onto a devil's base and making it seem to the factions that it was just a rogue group."

"Wha…? I only brought Raynare here because I knew the surroundings, plus I knew she wanted Asia-san's Sacred Gear so I used that fact to help draw her in and to reveal her true nature to Mittelt-san." Kazuhiko replied confused, Sona blinking surprised at realising he hadn't looked beyond to what other devils would think as she nodded as she started to ponder on her next move before speaking

"You know Rias has come asking for my help with you…"

"Oh…?" Kazuhiko asked with a raised eyebrow, Sona nodding as she continued

"Let's just say your games of 'wits and words' with Rias are wounding her pride and she doesn't like losing to you especially since you are right. Rias has wronged you since she brought you back and while the sentiment was there to bring you in slowly, she really should have just talked to you before Raynare attacked you. That is what I would've done"

"That is what I expect from the strict Kaichou and personally I would've preferred the straight forward approach even if I wouldn't believe it till I had proof" Kazuhiko replied with a small smile, Sona looking at him curious as he shook his head before changing the subject as she asked

"Why don't you like redheads…?" Kazuhiko frowned at the question, regarding Sona for a moment before moving his [Knight] piece and answering

"Let's just say I had a bad experience with a redhead who tried to kill me when I was younger" Sona's eyes widened in shock as her hand stopped in midair, looking at Kazuhiko to see if he was telling the truth as one of his hands moved to rub against his neck before breaking the tension as he asked

"So how is it dealing with one of the Perverted Trio?" Sona sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, glancing over the chessboard before answered

"Difficult… I have to be extra harsh with him so I can stop him being a pervert although he seems to be getting along with Saji" Kazuhiko nodded thoughtfully as the game reached its closing phase, Sona finally moving her Bishop into check his King as she spoke

"Checkmate."

"Good game, Kaichou. I better head back to class" Kazuhiko spoke as he stood up, Sona nodding in agreement as she replied

"Maybe we can play another time?"

"Maybe" Kazuhiko replied with a shrug before heading back to his own class and leaving Sona to think on what they had talked about.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he followed Kiba into the clubroom, Seraphina and Asia walking at his sided as they took there seats in the room, Mittelt, Koneko, Akeno and Rias already there. Kiba had said that something important was going to happen today although hadn't chosen to clarify while everyone else was around.

"How have you been enjoying school, Asia?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, the blonde smiling brightly as she answered

"Everyone's been really kind, Kazu-san, and some of the girls have asked me to go shopping with them"

"Well can't leave you out of the fun, Asia-san" Seraphina spoke with a smile, hugging Kazuhiko's arm as he smiled to her as well before turning back to Asia and added

"That's great. Looks like you'll have ton of friends now. How about you Mittelt…?" Mittelt smiled as she answered

"I'm enjoying my time here as well, Koneko-san has been a big help as well" Rias frowned at seeing Kazuhiko nod before looking serious at her as he asked her

"What the hell are we doing gathering now, Gremory?"

"Well your time delivering leaflets is over, Yuuki-kun, Mittelt" Rias started, Kazuhiko arching an eyebrow as she continued

"We'll be going to get you both a familiar soon"

"A familiar…?" Mittelt asked confused, Kazuhiko noticing Seraphina tightening her hold on his arm as Rias nodded before holding her hand up as she spoke

"They can be used to deliver leaflets in your stead as well as helping you out in battle and numerous other things. They are essential for a Devil's life. This is my familiar" Appearing on her hand was a large round bat, Mittelt's eyes widening as she wondered why Fallen Angels didn't have something like this as Akeno spoke

"This one is mine" Appearing from a green magic circle can a small green oni looking creature.

"….This is Shiro." Koneko spoke, drawing the pair's attention to the small white cat she was holding as Asia spoke

"He's really cute" Shiro hissed at Mittelt who had been trying to pet him, Kazuhiko glancing over to Kiba who had a small white falcon resting on his shoulder as he spoke

"This is Fawkes"

"Amazing…" Mittelt spoke as she looked over the familiars, Kazuhiko's eyes narrowed as he turned towards the doors, moments before a knock was heard before it opened as Sona and the Student Council entered as Rias asked "What are you doing here Sona?"

"Well seeing as we have new members I figured it was time for introductions"

"Hey Kaichou" Kazuhiko spoke with a nod, drawing confused looks from the other devils while Rias looked jealous at her friend

"So Rias you told your new servants about us?" Saji spoke with a smirk, Kazuhiko scoffing as he countered

"No she didn't… I knew because you two don't bother to conceal your own demonic auras which appeared only after you joined the Student Council and Hyodo took me to the student Council room earlier as well" Rias dropped her head as Saji and Issei blinked in surprise, Sona smirking slightly at seeing the logic behind Kazuhiko's words.

"W-Well I took four [Pawn] pieces" Saji countered, Issei soon adding in both smirking superiorly

"I took three mutated [Pawn] pieces myself" Sona was about to speak only for Kazuhiko to hold up his hand as he smirked and replied

"The number of [Pawn] pieces you took is irrelevant if you can't use your own potential to its fullest. Oh and just for the score I took eight"

"Wh-what…?" Saji and Issei spoke shocked, Sona and Rias sighing before the latter spoke

"Mittelt, Yuuki-kun please get along with these two" Kazuhiko frowned as he saw both [Pawns] staring between Seraphina and Asia as he growled out

"I'll try as long as the perverts behaves" Issei and Saji gulped before averting there gaze, Mittelt giving a fanged smile as she asked

"Can I help, Kazu-san?" Kazuhiko smirked as he nodded, making the two guys pale further before Rias sighed before Sona spoke to the redhead

"So you were going to take your new servants for familiars" Kazuhiko glanced back to the two High Class Devils, sighing annoyed as he saw the challenging look in the pair's eyes.

…

Kazuhiko groaned as he stood next to Koneko, Mittelt and Kiba, the former of which was stopping him from going and see if Matsu had a job for him. Seraphina and Asia had gone shopping with Hikari and some of the other girls at Kazuhiko's insistence, saying he would catch up with them at home and explain what had happened.

"Yuuki-kun, cheer for me" Akeno asked with an alluring tone and smile, Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as she headed towards the tennis pitch with Rias, Sona and Tsubaki. Each of them dressed in a revealing tennis outfit. The quartet had decided to settle the matter about who were going to get there familiars first with a tennis match Somehow it had got out as most of the other students were there and the males were glaring at Kazuhiko.

**[This is the stupidest way to decide this sort of thing]** Albion grumbled, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing before a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Looks like those four are having fun" Matsu spoke amused, the brunet turning with a confused look while the trio of fellow Devils jumped in surprise.

"What the…?"

"…How?"

"How'd you do that Matsu-san?"

Kiba, Koneko and Mittelt asked in surprise, having not sensed her approach and that Kazuhiko hadn't been surprised by Matsu appearing as she answered

"It's a secret"

"What are you doing here?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, Matsu smirking as she signalled towards the cameras floating above the tennis court as she answered

"The underworld will go wild with the pictures and videos of Gremory, Sitri and there [Queens] playing tennis dressed like that" Koneko's eyes narrowed as she looked at Matsu before realising she was being ignored, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he realised he should have known she would do that while Kiba sweatdropped at the rather brazenness of the Demigod.

"Also I'm covering up the magic they're using in front of the humans" Matsu added, gaining surprised looks aside from Kazuhiko who sighed as he muttered

"I figured as much… Did you get what I asked done?"

"Oh yeah, I've got them nearly done just swing by the shop and I need to take a few samples to finish it" Matsu replied, Kazuhiko nodding as Koneko arching an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"What?" Kazuhiko asked, noticing her look at him as she asked

"…Samples?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Toujou-san" Kazuhiko retorted with a smirk, Koneko frowning annoyed, despite her cheeks turning slightly pink, while Mittelt giggled as Matsu added with a perverted grin

"Sera-tan is the only one to get those kinds of samples"

"Oi! Stop making things up, Matsu-san. We have not got that far yet" Kazuhiko replied annoyed, noticing that Koneko had turned her gaze away back onto the tennis match as Matsu added

"Gremory believed it"

"Gremory's a gullible idiot… I bet if you told her I was part Yokai she'd believe it" Kazuhiko replied only to get an elbow in the ribs from Koneko who was glaring at him.

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he sat in Matsu's lab, his hands holding a large clear box as he feed his holy magic into the box, a silver ball growing inside of it, as Matsu spoke "So now you have to play in a dodgeball game on the night of the full moon so Gremory and Sitri can decide who will go to the Familiar Forest"

"Yeah… I still can't believe they ended up breaking there rackets and yet none of the other students batted an eyelid" Kazuhiko spoke with an annoyed sigh, looking to where Matsu was tinkering with the pair of Exorcist guns he'd given her. For the most part the guns had become gunmetal white in colour while the grips were royal blue and the crosses were removed from them as was the cartridges.

Matsu had already adjusted the guns to handle his demonic power and his flame magic so things like the [Storm Flame's] [Disintegration] factor and [Rain Flame's] [Tranquillity] factor wouldn't affect the mechanics inside and that only left her to work on his Holy magic.

"Well it'll be rather easy for you anyway…So are you going to see Sera-tan's clan as well then?" Matsu asked with a smirk, Kazuhiko averting his gaze as he nodded and answered

"Yeah… I figured it's only fair I meet with them and Tiamat. I was hoping to at least get on good terms with them in case I need help in the future… I still need to talk to Sera-san about it as well later"

"That's enough Kazu-tan, I don't need you to overload it" Matsu spoke, Kazuhiko blinking as he looked at the glowing silver cube before stopping his Holy magic and moving to set the cube down on the desk next to her as he asked

"Is there a mission for me?"

…

Kazuhiko smirked as he sky dived down towards Kyoto. Matsu sending him for a mission to clear up plant based monsters that had shown up in the area. His whole body was covered in [Mist Flames] to hide it from anyone who might see him, even as his clothes fluttered in the wind. The display inside of his mask beeped at him, focusing in like a camera onto a small group of plant like creatures moving closer to a small blonde haired figure.

Adjusting his descend to get closer to the group, Kazuhiko activated [Divine Dividing] with just a mere thought as his indigo flames quickly acted to cover it from view as he shot down. He hit the ground feet first, using his [Mist Flames] to mimic the dust he'd kicked up before putting his mask away and dismissing [Divine Dividing]. Glancing back he saw the blonde girl dressed in a shrine maiden outfit and her fox ears and nine bushy tails as Metatron spoke up

**{A Kyuubi…Kazu-kun, the leader of Kyoto is a Kyuubi so we should protect this young one}**

_'You know I'd protect her anyway Metatron'_ Kazuhiko mentally replied as he turned his attention to the small group of plant creatures. Each had four vines for legs, a wooden tree like body and two clawed hands which where attached to long vine like hands. There heads were that of a Venus flytrap with a large single eye at the middle.

"You know, you should pick on someone your own size" Kazuhiko spoke, swinging his arm to disperse the dust and missing the young Kyuubi's surprise as one of them jumped forwards at him

"[Sandalphon]" Kazuhiko stated, holding his left hand out to the side as a five foot long brown pole formed in his grasp, atop of it was a double sided circular hammer head which was dark metallic red in colour with pale orange accents running along both edges. Swinging the war-hammer down, Kazuhiko incinerated the first plant monster with white holy flames while crushing what little did survive.

Kazuhiko smirked as he gripped the pole with his other hand, using the hammer head to block a claw which soon was incinerated by holy flames, the monster's arm starting to grow back before Kazuhiko swung his weapon overhead to squash the plant into the ground and destroying it with holy flames as Albion commented **[Looks like they have accelerated regeneration so using the flames to get rid of the rest of the body is a good plan]**

Kazuhiko nodded to himself; twirling his weapon in his hands before him as he glanced back to see the young Kyuubi watching him. Fixing his gaze of the remaining plant creatures, Kazuhiko rested [Sandalphon] on his shoulder before holding out his free hand as he spoke "Rain Cannon"

The blue ball of flames shot from Kazuhiko's hand, exploding where it hit the ground and making the [Tranquility] class flames spread out and cling onto each plant monster and slow them down as Kazuhiko charged forwards and swung [Sandalphon], holy flames covering the head, into the nearest monster and launched, its form burning, into another plant monster that soon caught on fire.

Continuing in much the same way, Kazuhiko soon finished off the rest of the plant monsters before resting the war-hammer over his shoulder as he looked around for any leftovers before letting himself relax. Dismissing his angelic weapon, Kazuhiko headed towards the young Kyuubi offering a friendly smile as he asked "Are you alright, kiddo?"

"Yes, but its Kunou not kiddo" She replied with a slightly annoyed look as Kazuhiko chuckled before introducing himself

"I'm Yuuki Kazuhiko, but Kazu is fine. So where are your folks, Kunou-chan?"

"Kaa-san is busy with meetings with other Yokai about the weird plant monsters that have been showing up, Kazu-san… I wanted to help her and snuck out but…" Kunou replied, Kazuhiko ruffling her hair as he spoke

"Don't worry about it… I seem to have gotten settled into the whole saving people business. Actually I was sent here to destroy them by a guild"

"Really…?" Kunou replied surprised, fixing her hair as Kazuhiko nodded with a smile as he asked

"Does your Kaa-san know where these monsters are coming from?" Kunou nodded, pointing over to the outskirts of the town as she answered

"There's a warehouse on the outskirts of town where they all seem to come from, there's been rumours of some sort of scientist being seen sending them out as well and its covered in tons of vines"

"So a mad scientist sending out plant monsters" Kazuhiko spoke to himself, Metatron quickly adding

**{It could be a Stray Devil, Kazu-kun. Let's be wary about it}**

**[She's right… There were traces of Demonic energy from those plant creatures]** Albion pointed out, Kazuhiko mentally agreeing as he smiled to Kunou and spoke

"You best head home, Kunou-chan, your Kaa-san's probably worried about you and I can handle things from here" Kunou nodded before turning and running off as Kazuhiko pulled out his sealing bangles and reattached them as he started to walk to where Kunou had pointed him to just in case he ran into a stray devil here.

_'Can you sense any demonic energy coming from the direction, Kunou pointed us in'_ Kazuhiko mentally asked, Metatron frowning softly as she shook her head

**{No… but there might just be a barrier up to conceal it or traps}**

…

Blinking, Kazuhiko knew instantly he had found the right place, part of him wondering why the Yokai of Kyoto hadn't dealt with the thick vines that covered the warehouse. Looking warily at the large flower like pods that littered the vines, Kazuhiko took a few steps forwards while his left hand drifted to the grip of [White-Fang].

Getting within five metres the pods opened to reveal a multitude of coloured flowers which were all pointing in Kazuhiko's direction before firing off barrages of seed like bullets, the brunet jumping back to see the bullets explode upon hitting the ground and releasing spores into the air. Drawing his sword, Kazuhiko unleashed a wave of [Sky Flames] to destroy most the spores while the remains took root in the ground and spawn large moss green wolves with flower like manes of different colours.

"Great… So it was a trap" Kazuhiko spoke annoyed, taking a ready stance with [White-Fang] before him as he activated [Divine Dividing] to help him.

(Hey Kazu-tan… Those wolves aren't made to fight, the pods are just absorbing magic from the leylines of Kyoto and forming them into a plant monster so there defences suck but they can be spawned quickly) Matsu explained. Kazuhiko blinking in surprise before smirking under his mask as he charged forwards with [Rain Flames] covering his sword as he swung it horizontally

"Rain Slash!" Kazuhiko called, unleashing a wave of [Rain Flames] at his group of monsters which cut through half of them before striking the side of the building and hitting the pods that he could see. The blue flames clung to the pods and the monsters who survived making them move slower then before as Kazuhiko used his sword to destroy the rest of the monsters and launch more [Rain Flames] at the pods.

**[You should try ****_that_**** against the pods, Kazu]** Albion suggested, Kazuhiko frowning slightly as he extinguished the [Rain Flames] over his sword with a swing as he thought back

_'Are you sure…? I still haven't got use to holding the factor up to that level, Albion'_

**{It would destroy the pods easier, Kazu-kun, plus they won't be able to grow back with that. I know you can pull it off}** Metatron added reassuringly, Kazuhiko holding out his free hand as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Appearing before his palm a ball of bright [Sky Flames], growing and shrinking as he focused on the [Harmony] factor inside of it. Opening his eyes once he felt ready to use the attack, Kazuhiko focused on the side of the building as he spoke

"Dragon's Harmonic Roar" The [Sky Flames] shot out like a blinding beam of light, Kazuhiko not noticing the semitransparent orange coloured dragon's head that had formed over his hand and the ball of magic. The pods and vines turned to stone as the [Harmony] focused attack touched them, the wall turning brittle and dry as Kazuhiko lowered his hand as he took a few calming breathes.

**{You did it, Kazu-kun!}** Metatron cheered, Kazuhiko blushing at feeling the phantom hug from her while Albion smirking as he added

**[Good work, Kazu. Now let's head inside and stop whatever is creating the other plant monsters]**

(The [Harmony] levels were really high, Kazu-tan just watch out it doesn't affect yourself when you use that again. Don't want to lose your hands, do you) Matsu pointed out as Kazuhiko nodded and started to walk inside, flexing his free hand to see if he had taken any of the effects himself before sighing in relief at seeing none.

"No Matsu-san… But I could just use [Sun Flames] to fix them" Kazuhiko replied, drawing his fist back before encasing it in [Lightning Flames] and throwing it through the wall to make a person sized hole as parts of brittle wall fell out around it.

Peering inside, Kazuhiko was surprised that the insides was filled with numerous large plants and scientific equipment, in particular was several tubes filled with large plant bulbs. No one was around to Kazuhiko's senses as he stepped inside, sheathing his sword as he thought to himself '_Looks like whoever runs this place isn't here right now_'

**[This place looks like a tree hugger's paradise… Half of the plants here seem to be carnivorous]** Albion commented, Kazuhiko nodding as he looked at the giant Venus flytrap that remained still in the crater sized hole it had been planted into.

**{The ambient demonic magic is still rather fresh, Kazu-kun so watch out as they may be back soon}** Metatron added as Kazuhiko looked around while avoiding the thick vines that littered the wall before converging in a large pit near the middle of the room.

"Kufufufufu… looks like a little weed has stepped into my garden!" A male voice called out, Kazuhiko slipping into a fighting stance as he looked up to a walkway above him to see a black haired man standing there wearing a long cloak and overall looking like he belonged in some sort of Vampire movie as he continued

"Now boy… I have one question for you… Do you like large Oppai!?" Kazuhiko faceplanted into the ground, shocked he was asked such a question from the Devil as he pulled himself up from the ground and tried make words come out of his mouth as the devil continued on regardless

"I love big Oppai and as such, I will make the world only exist with women with large Oppai by taking out all of the small Oppai in the world with my plant army!" Kazuhiko sweatdropped at hearing the Stray Devil's dream as he muttered sarcastically, louder then he had intended to

"Great… Why don't you just make a plant that can make them grow as well?"

"Excellent idea… That will be my next project!" The devil shouted with a maniac gleam in his eyes, Kazuhiko facepalming as he mentally groaned

_'I can't believe I said that out loud. Hyodo must have infected me earlier'_

**[Let's just kick his ass before he decides to attack us]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko nodding seriously as he flew towards the mad scientist with his wings spread and [Sky Flames] covering his hands.

"Midori-chan it's dinner time!" The mad scientist cackled madly, Kazuhiko throwing a fist forwards only to be surprised as he was yanked downwards by several green vine-like tentacles that had latched onto his legs. Mentally cursing, Kazuhiko looked down to see a large mostly green and brown dragon made out of plants leering at him with light brown eyes as more vines shot up at him from out of the pit.

"Albion!" Kazuhiko called as the vines tightened there hold on him, even as more of them wrapped around him.

[Divide] Half of the vines were shredded as [Divine Dividing] absorbed half of the plant dragon's power, Kazuhiko pointing one hand down at the remaining vines as he called out

"Sky Cannon" The orange fireball burned the remaining vines, Kazuhiko looking around for the Stray Devil before looking down and forcing himself to dodge the whirlwind of razor sharp flower petals as the truck sized wyvern looking plant dragon rose into the air while flapping two large leaf covered wings.

**{It looks like the Stray got away}** Metatron commented, Kazuhiko frowning as he switched his [Sky Flames] to [Lightning Flames] started to build up a large amount into one hand which he held above his head. The green lightning formed into a large shuriken above him, Kazuhiko smirking as he started making the shuriken spin as he spoke

"Eat this! Lightning Shuriken!" The plant wyvern roared sending another whirlwind of flower petals at the magic attack, Kazuhiko's [Lightning Shuriken] parting the whirlwind before cutting through the wyvern. Kazuhiko quickly switched to [Storm Flames] as he summoned a basketball sized of the red flames as he fired it and declared

"Storm Cannon" The moment the red ball of flames hit the wyvern it exploded and disintegrated the plant dragon from the point that it had been hit by the magic ball. The [Storm Flames] spread to cover the rest of the plant dragon, Kazuhiko missing several small plant bulbs dropping from its body and falling into the large pit.

**[I can't believe that madman had an escape plan]** Albion spoke annoyed, Kazuhiko huffing as he looked around the laboratory to see numerous monstrous plants left around before making his [Storm Flames] grow in size as he set to work with getting rid of anything else that was dangerous.

By the time Kazuhiko was done, he was standing outside of a pile of smoking ruins as he regained his breathe, dismissing [Divine Dividing] and extinguished the flames on his hands as Metatron spoke up **{It's alright Kazu-kun… We were only sent here to deal with the plant monsters and I'm sure that Stray will show up again so you can get him next time}**

_'Yeah, you're probably right Metatron. I just don't like the idea of him getting away'_ Kazuhiko thought back, running a hand through his hair before hearing a formal voice from behind him

"Yuuki Kazuhiko?" Kazuhiko turned to see a small group of armed Tengu who were dressed in traditional clothes, blinking surprised as he answered

"Yeah…?" The younger pair of Tengu reached for the swords that were strapped to there waist while the leader continued

"Yasaka-sama wishes to meet with you, if you will follow us" Kazuhiko blinked before nodding, pulling off his mask and making everyone relax but look surprised as he stuck it into a pocket as he spoke with a friendly smile

"Alright… May I ask if Kunou-chan got home?"

"Kunou-hime did indeed return home. She is the reason Yasaka-sama wishes to speak with you" The leader spoke with a small smile as the group started to walk, Kazuhiko looking slightly surprised as he walked along side the leader and was lead through Kyoto's streets.

"Oh….I forgot to introduce myself, Kazuhiko-san, I'm Sasuke, leader of Yasaka-sama's guards" The Tengu leader spoke, Kazuhiko nodding as he replied

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san…" The group entered a small alley, one of the other Tengu tapping various pieces of brick before the wall opened up to reveal a feudal Japanese town as Sasuke spoke with an amused smile at Kazuhiko's amazed expression

"Welcome to the streets of Inner Kyoto… Home to the Yokai"

"This is amazing" Kazuhiko commented as he walked a few steps ahead and looked around at all the different Yokai going around there business while a few gave wary gazes to him. Sasuke chuckled as he tapped Kazuhiko on the shoulder before beckoning the brunet to follow him towards a large traditional looking estate.

The Tengu stopped outside of the fence, Sasuke opening the gate for Kazuhiko who thanked him before the pair headed up the path, the door opening as Kunou poked her head out before a smile grew on her face as she rushed out as she called "Kazu-san, you did it!"

"Hey Kunou-chan" Kazuhiko spoke with a small wave as the blonde Kyuubi came to a stop before him as Sasuke asked

"Is Yasaka-sama inside, Kunou-hime?" Kunou nodded eagerly, grabbing Kazuhiko's hand with both of hers as she started to pull him inside as she replied

"Uh huh, she really wants to meet Kazu-san so come on, maybe we can play later as well?" Kazuhiko let himself get pulled as the door opened to reveal a voluptuous young woman with golden blonde hair and golden yellow eyes, dressed in a shrine maiden outfit with her Kyuubi features out much like Kunou. A kind smile lighting up her face as she spoke

"Kunou, you shouldn't pull our guest around" Kunou looked embarrassed at her mother as she let go of Kazuhiko's hand before being surprised as Kazuhiko patted her on the head as he replied with a friendly smile

"Ah, it's no problem, Yasaka-san… Kunou-chan's just eager to have some fun, plus she was a big help earlier" Kunou blushed at his compliment as Yasaka's smile grew, the quartet moving inside to sit down around the low table before Yasaka spoke as she gave him a small bow

"Kunou told me you protected her from some of the plant monsters and for that I thank you"

"It was no problem… Destroying them was the reason I came to Kyoto, it was a mission from my boss to take out any of them so they could stop" Kazuhiko replied with a wave of his hand, Yasaka nodding in understanding as she asked

"I take it that you finished your mission then"

"Yes… although the Stray Devil responsible got away but it'll still take him a while to be able to make those creatures again and he can't use that warehouse again as a base" Kazuhiko replied with slightly forced smile, Yasaka nodding in understanding as she spoke with a reassuring smile as she rested her hand atop of his

"That will still bring peace back to Kyoto even if it is for just a while" Kazuhiko blushed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with his free hand as Yasaka removed her hand with a slight blush, Sasuke smirking slightly amused as he asked

"I must ask how you got past the trap there, Kazuhiko-san, those plant creatures recover very quickly"

"Well I have a specialised style of flame magic which allowed me to use different abilities, one of them can slow down things it makes contact with so I used it against them before destroying them and the pods before they could recover from it" Kazuhiko explained, allowing [Rain Flames] to dance around his free hand as Sasuke nodded in understanding as Yasaka stared at it before Kunou spoke intrigued

"That looks pretty…What else can you do?" Kazuhiko chuckled in response as he switched them to [Mist Flames] before making a chibi version of himself which hopped down onto the table much to the trio's surprise as Kazuhiko spoke

"These allow me to create real illusions… although they are rather difficult to control" The chibi version of Kazuhiko moved around the tabletop, holding the attention of both Kyuubis as Sasuke looked impressed before Yasaka asked

"Kunou said that you had used a large hammer called, [Sandalphon]… How can you use an Angelic weapon when you are a Devil" Sasuke perked up in surprise at hearing that, Kazuhiko turning thoughtful for a moment before Metatron spoke

**{You should tell them, Kazu-kun… I'm sure they can be trusted and they will accept you as they aren't a part of any of the Three Factions}**

"Can you all promise not to tell anyone, it's would cause a lot of problems if anyone found out about it?" Kazuhiko asked, Kunou, Sasuke and Yasaka nodding in agreement as the latter replied

"We promise not to tell anyone about this without your approval"

"Thank you" Kazuhiko spoke, moving to remove his sealing bangles and allowing his Angel and Devil wings to spread from his back as he explained about what had happened to him when he was revived by Rias and what Metatron and Albion told him.

"Amazing… I didn't think that was possible" Sasuke spoke surprised, Kunou getting out of her seat and looking at Kazuhiko's wings intently as Yasaka added seriously

"I can see why you don't want others to know about this, it could potentially affect the Three Factions greatly if they knew there was someone like you around and especially if Metatron was the cause of it"

"I know it'll come out at some point, I'm Albion's host as well so I'll probably need my Angelic side at some point in a major fight" Kazuhiko commented with a sad sigh before shuddering as Kunou's hand brushed against the feathers of his left Angel wing.

"I'm sure everything will sort itself out, Kazuhiko-kun" Yasaka spoke in a sympathetic tone, finding herself blushing at the reddening face of Kazuhiko as Kunou kept stroking his Angel wings.

"Kunou-chan, please stop it… I don't use my wings very much so they are sensitive" Kazuhiko spoke embarrassed as he folded his wings behind his back before returning them inside his body as Kunou looked embarrassed as she apologized before Sasuke spoke

"I bet you'll do fine, Kazuhiko-san… You have a determined head on your shoulders and you've not let yourself get corrupted by the amount of power you have" Kazuhiko gave him a nod of thanks as he reattached his sealing bangles before sighing and getting back up

"I probably should head back… It was nice to meet you all"

"Kazu-san, will you come back someday soon?" Kunou asked hopeful, Kazuhiko smiling as he nodded and answered

"I'd be happy to, as long as Yasaka-san doesn't mind"

"I don't mind, just give me a call beforehand" Yasaka replied with a smile, taking out her phone and exchanging numbers with Kazuhiko even as Sasuke slyly smirked as he watched the pair.

"Of course…" Kazuhiko smiled as he checked the number she had given him on his phone before putting it away as he gave Kunou a small wave

"Take care, Kunou-chan."

"I will Kazu-san!" Kunou replied happily, Kazuhiko turning to Sasuke and Yasaka as he added

"Oh, and just let me know if you need any help. I'll try my best to come over and help as well"

"Thank you for the offer, Kazuhiko-san. I will keep it in mind should anything come up" Sasuke spoke before standing up and shaking hands with Kazuhiko, Yasaka standing up as well as she added while walking around the table

"Thank you again for helping us, Kazu-kun" Kazuhiko shaking his head with a smile as he replied

"Like I said it was no trouble, Yasaka-san" Yasaka smiled as she nodded, Kazuhiko tugging on his jacket before turning to make his way out into the garden as he pulled out the magic circle from a pocket.

"See ya!" Kazuhiko called to the trio, the orange magic circle lighting up under his feet before he disappeared, Kunou heading back inside first before Sasuke turned to Yasaka as he asked

"Interesting young man isn't he?"

"Yes… Very interesting" Yasaka replied absentmindedly as Sasuke's smirk growing as he chimed in

"Oh, does Yasaka-sama have a crush on the young Kazuhiko-san"

"What…? O-Of course not…" Yasaka replied embarrassed, shaking her red face even as Sasuke chuckled to himself.

…

Seraphina smiled as she prepared some of the snacks for the movie that she, Asia, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Kazuhiko were going to watch, the latter getting some soda from out of the fridge as he asked her "Are you aright, Sera-san…? I saw you react when Gremory said about familiars earlier"

Seraphina shuddered again as she looked over at him, averting her gaze for a moment before she spoke "Familiars is kind of considered a taboo with Tiamat's Clan… We are all warned about the devils wanting to take advantage of our powers and force us into slavery and yet... I lost a friend who got caught after we snuck out to observe some"

Seraphina's eyes watered as she remembered her friend getting attacked by a group of male devils, blinking in surprise as Kazuhiko hugged her tightly as he spoke softly into her ear "It's alright… I won't let that happen to you and I'll kick any devil's ass who tries"

"I know…" Seraphina started as she blushed as Kazuhiko wiped her tears away with his thumb, offering her a caring smile as he added

"I guess when we go I can finally meet Tiamat-san and your family then" Seraphina's blush grew as she nodded and spoke softly

"They'd like to meet with you, Kazu-san. We'll have to meet in the forest so I can take you there but none of the other devils can come with us"

"Alright, I should be able to get away from them. It'd be like a secret date in the place you grew up" Kazuhiko replied with a chuckle, Seraphina giving him a quick kiss on the lips before Asia's voice surprised them both

"Kazu-san, I've come to help with the food" Asia entered the kitchen before looking curious at the pair as they gathered the snacks and drinks together as Seraphina spoke with a smile

"It's alright, Asia-san. Kazu-san and I can handle this so just go take a seat with Mittelt-san and Kala-san" Kazuhiko nodded in agreement as he added

"Yeah go on… You're guests here so it's only fair, Asia-san"

…

Kazuhiko sighed as he stood in the gymnasium in his jersey, the rest of the ORC there in gym outfits as well as Akeno asked in a kind tone "Yuuki-kun, you should stretch properly… Here, let me help you"

Kazuhiko nodded reluctantly as he sat down, Akeno kneeling behind him and pressing her chest against his back as she helped him stretch forward with a groan. Akeno's hands wandered over his back as she frowned slightly as she spoke "Ara, you have a tense back Yuuki-kun… You should relax more"

"Don't worry about it…" Kazuhiko replied with a groan, glancing back to see Akeno blushing as she continued to press on his back as Rias spoke up with a hint of concern as she threw the dodgeball to Kiba who caught it

"If you don't relax you could hurt yourself, Yuuki-kun"

"She's right you know" Kiba replied, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes before frowning at feeling Akeno's hands move away from his back as he spoke

"Don't… Otherwise you won't be playing in the game" Akeno looked confused as she finished helping Kazuhiko stretch before letting him stand up and only realising what he meant when she noticed Seraphina shooting a glare at her as she smiled and went about doing her own stretches in front of him.

"Good luck, Kazu-san" Asia spoke with a bright smile before Seraphina kissed him on the lips as she added

"Don't hurt them too badly please" Kazuhiko smiling back to her as he nodded before replying

"You three just stay off to the side, I wouldn't want you to get hurt by a stray ball."

The doors of the gym open, everyone turning to see the Student Council enter from the other side. The match was quickly set up and once Sona had scolded Issei for drooling and staring they had been ready to start, signalled by the whistle from Kalawarner who was acting as one of the referees with the Momo and Tomoe of the Student Council.

Saji quickly grabbed one of the balls, throwing it at Kazuhiko with an angry expression only to fume further as Kazuhiko hopped over it with ease before having to duck under a ball thrown at him by Issei.

**{Watch out}** Metatron spoke, Kazuhiko turning to see a ball covered in demonic energy flying towards him. He smirked softly as he realised anything was allowed as he covered both hands in [Lightning Flames] and caught it while being forced back into a skid.

Allowing the green lightning to arc over the ball, he could tell the [Solidification] factor was making the ball harder as he aimed at Issei only for him to have to dodge another ball from Saji which he blocked with his own before throwing the glowing green ball at his new target, Saji, nailing him the groin with the force of a sledgehammer. He crumpled to the ground moments later, his eyes rolling back into his head as Kazuhiko picked up another ball and smirked as he looked over the remaining Student Council members as he asked "Now… Who should I aim at next?"

Issei gulped nervously as he found blue-purple eyes settle on him before the ball Kazuhiko held was covered in green lightning again which the perverted [Pawn] took as he signal to run away. Glancing back he saw the green ball shooting towards him, ducking under it only to be shocked as the ball stopped in the air before shooting down at him. A small crater was formed by the ball before it shot up and smashed into his groin, Issei shouting in pain as he collapsed onto the ground while Koneko gave Kazuhiko an approving nod.

"Did you really have to do that to both of my male servants, Kazu-san?" Sona asked with a frown, Rias looking surprised at how her rival could refer to her [Pawn] by his first name while she couldn't as Kazuhiko shrugged and replied

"They deserved it… Hyodo is a known pervert and Saji just an ass" Sona sighed before the game resumed, both Saji and Issei being dragged off the field by her servants as Koneko smiled slightly at the sight.

Tsubaki threw a magic enhanced dodgeball at Kazuhiko, her eyes widened as the brunet kicked it and making it hit Issei off the back of his head and collapse onto the ground again.

"I'm out" Kazuhiko spoke nonchalantly, moving to sit down next to Seraphina while Rias spoke confused

"You could have dodged that Yuuki-kun" Kazuhiko shrugged in response before Seraphina asked him quietly

"Did you have to hit them both in the groin?"

"Yeah… They need to know not to be perverts they were being asses" Kazuhiko muttered, Seraphina smiling as Kalawarner giggled and asked

"So you were warning them not to ogle your Sera-chan then" Kazuhiko and Seraphina blushing as the latter hugged his side as she spoke softly

"Thank you...but you don't need to be protective of me" Kazuhiko wrapped his arm around her waist as he replied embarrassed

"I can't help it sometimes…" Seraphina giggled as she kissed Kazuhiko's cheek, noticing several jealous looks before she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Auu…." Asia embarrassed as she looked at them, Kalawarner chuckling amused as she noticed Rias and Akeno's looks towards the brunet before giving him a kiss on the cheek as she spoke

"They had been staring at me as well, Kazu-kun" Kazuhiko blushed as the Fallen bluenette wrapped her arms around his neck. Rias was annoyed and jealous that she couldn't get Kazuhiko to be friendlier with her while Akeno was jealous that he got on better with a dragon and a Fallen Angel. Mittelt was feeling jealous that Kalawarner was closer to her saviour then she was even though they were both servants under the same devil while Saji and Issei was jealous that Kazuhiko had the attention of two hot young women. The dodgeball match soon started up again, Rias and the remaining ORC members managing to gain the upperhand against Sona and the remaining Student Council members.

"I better go then… I'll see you later" Seraphina spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding as she moved to leave the gymnasium.

…

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will have the familiar forest, Kazuhiko's familiar and Tiamat's clan in so he'll have a lot to deal/ take in. Also I'd like to ask for any suggestions with how to introduce Kazehana and Miya as while I have ideas for what to do with them, nothing is really concrete with them at the moment.


	7. A Familiar and Family Meeting

**Mr Beaver Buttington: **Thanks for the idea but I don't intend to try and put in the Sekirei Plan into this fic.

**DePlexx:** Thanks. So far for the Shinto Arc I have an idea involving a cult trying to revive Orochi-no-Yamato or someone else by using one of the Shinto Dieties' kids although I need to work out more of the details. As for the weapons, White Fang is a western long sword but doesn't have a cross guard, also I introduce a Kunai weapon in this chapter and I have plans to put in a Naginata weapon as well when I show Kazuhiko using Metatron's power again.

**ShadowUzumaki55:** Yep, I figured it would make more of an impact on him. Also thanks for the ideas for adding in Miya and Kazehana although I have a few other ideas for them both at the moment.

**Sennybee98:** Yeah, the redhead isn't an already existing member of DxD and I already planning to have it come out some point soon. Also you're forgetting Millicas, Sirzechs' son, and Lord Gremory. I guess Kazu doesn't really need a familiar but Tiamat is more of a ally so she won't be going to help him with his Devil duties.

**SargentFalco:** Thank you.

**Neonlight01:** Yeah it'll be easier when they all go in the Kyoto Arc but I intend to have Kazuhiko go back to Kyoto to help out with a few other problems before that so it doesn't seem convenient. I figured him nearly dying to a redhead trumps having his heartbroken by one and also makes it harder for Rias to get close to Kazuhiko.

**A Shadow In Chains:** Glad you enjoy it.

**Giest:** Yeah. I plan to explain the whole story of what happened between Kazuhiko and the redhead at some point soon, possibly before the Riser Arc is over. As for Between Water and the Phoenix and Mecha Signer both are going to be Rewritten some point soon, the former as I missed out a couple of tricks that would have made it more interesting and the latter due to adjusting Tetsuya's power as his original one meant he didn't have a plausible Balance Break for him.

**Stratos263:** Glad you enjoyed it.

…

"" – Speech

_'' – Thought_

[] – Sacred Gear

**[] – Albion**

**{} - Metatron**

…

Kazuhiko rolled his shoulders as he stood in the clubroom, the other members had won the dodgeball match and were celebrating it now only to be stopped as he spoke "Shouldn't we be going to get familiars rather then celebrating…"

Rias' eyes widened as she realised he was right, turning to nod to Akeno and sending the silent order to set up the magic circle to the familiar forest as she spoke "Ah, yes that's right Yuuki-kun"

"You forgot…" Mittelt pointed out with an amused smirk, Rias shaking her slightly red face as she retorted back

"No I didn't…"

"Bull…" Kazuhiko muttered as he moved to stand on the magic circle, Rias' face reddening further as she shot an annoyed look at the brunet, then onto a giggling Akeno and Mittelt, who was giving her a fanged smile. Kiba smiled sheepishly while Koneko looked deadpan at Kazuhiko as they both moved to stand on the magic circle

"All ready" Akeno spoke with a smile, Rias moving to stand on the magic circle at the front before checking everyone else was on it before speaking

"Let's get going then" With that the magic circle lit up in a red light and transported the group to there destination.

…

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, Yuuki-kun and Mittelt, let's get your familiars here." Rias stated as they stood in a dark looking dense forest, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he looked around.

"Get daze!" A male voice called, surprising Mittelt who screamed and hugged Kazuhiko's arm while the brunet shot a glare at the weird devil above them, who jumped down and introduced himself with a smile

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." Rias spoke before introducing Kazuhiko and Mittelt to Satooji, who replied

"Heh, a rebellious boy and a blonde cutie…. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

**[I've picked up Seraphina's draconic aura, Kazu]** Albion spoke up, Kazuhiko mentally nodding as he got the directions as Rias spoke

"Yuuki-kun, Mittelt. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes" Mittelt spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he asked

"Are you sure he's any good?"

"I am the top familiar master in training!" Satooji shot back insulted, Kazuhiko unaffected as Rias sweatdropped and spoke with a sigh

"Please trust Satooji-san's judgement, Yuuki-kun…"

Satooji smiled in a friendly manner as he added "You should trust your Master, boy… Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Mittelt you go first… before I punch the idiot" Kazuhiko spoke with a slight smile to the blonde who nodded eagerly as she asked

"Can I have a poison one, please?"

"Eeeh?" The other devils spoke shocked, Kazuhiko chuckling softly as he had talked with the blonde about it before once it was brought up as Satooji grinning childishly as he asked

"Alright! What about you rebel boy?"

"I don't want to enslave something against its will so I don't care." Kazuhiko answered shooting a knowing glare at Rias who looked down ashamed as Satooji blinked surprised as he spoke

"Al-Alright… Let's get going then" With that the group headed off, Kazuhiko taking a moment to create a [Mist Clone] of himself and sent it to follow the others before he started off in the direction Seraphina's aura was coming from.

…

Seraphina fidgeted nervously where she flew above the tree line in the familiar forest, her eyes trailing over herself to check her appearance. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse which had a dark blue ribbon tied into a bow around the collar, a short dark blue skirt and white thigh high socks with blue ribbon around the tops and black pumps on her feet.

_'I hope Tiamat-sama, Kaa-san and Onee-san don't embarrass me in front of Kazu-kun'_ she thought as her hands played with the skirt, her smile growing as she watched Kazuhiko fly towards her from out of the trees with [Divine Dividing] spread on his back. She filed away the thought that teaching Kazuhiko to use his proper wings would be a good reason for them to spend time alone.

"Wow… You look amazing Sera-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile after he had came to a stop before her, the large cyan coloured energy wings adjusting so he could float before her. Seraphina blushed at the compliment, kissing him on the cheek before replying embarrassed

"Thank you… I talked to Tiamat-sama about you meeting her and she's happy to and my Kaa-san and Onee-san want to meet you as well"

"Alright… Let's get going then before Gremory realises I've left a [Mist Clone] with her" Kazuhiko spoke, Seraphina nodding in agreement as they both started to fly towards one of the mountains in the distance.

The flight didn't take long, Seraphina flying ahead with a blush and small smile on her face as she noticed Kazuhiko blushing behind her and averting his gaze from looking up her skirt. Shaking her head, Seraphina cleared her mind of the perverted thoughts as they came up to the barrier hiding her home from the devils.

"So your clan is beyond here?" Kazuhiko asked as the pair stopped at the barrier, Seraphina nodding with a smile as she moved to press her body against his as she hugged him and spoke slightly embarrassed

"I need to cover my aura over yours so you can enter…The barrier is made to only allow those with the seal to enter or even transport in"

"Alright" Kazuhiko spoke nervously as he hugged her back, feeling a comforting warmth creep over his whole body as an azure coloured aura covered Seraphina and then himself. Seraphina's face was set in a determined expression as she directed both of them towards the barrier, a ripple in the air being Kazuhiko's first sign that it was even there before helping her to fly through it.

A few feet passed before Seraphina relaxed and dispersed her aura, letting out a deep breathe as she rested her head against Kazuhiko's shoulder as he asked concerned

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Just not use to controlling my aura like that" Seraphina quietly answered, Kazuhiko nodding as he looked around. The large mountain nearest to them had a large chunk taken out from one of the sides, a large village of stone buildings covering the flat ground instead and several dots were milling around unaffected by anything that was going on above them. There were groves of trees near the cliff side, covering the village from view from anyone looking from below or along the cliff.

"I'm fine now" Seraphina spoke with a smile, pulling back and noticing Kazuhiko looking over her home town as she added

"Nice isn't it… The groves of trees hold Dragon Apples and also helps with hiding the village, it's helped that the Familiar Masters think that Tiamat-sama is dwelling on a mountain in the other direction. This territory is known for being Hydra infested as well so that keeps away most of the rest as well"

**[Wow… They really went to town with making devils stay away from here.]** Albion spoke up impressed, Kazuhiko nodding before noticing Seraphina was leading him towards the ground and drawing the attention of the numerous humanoid dragons around them as they landed in the middle of the village.

The pair looked around after dismissing there wings, Seraphina's smile growing as she saw the black haired young woman rushing towards them before hugging the bluenette tightly as she spoke "Sera-chan, you're back!"

The black haired young woman pulled back, turning her gaze onto Kazuhiko as she looked him over before continuing "Looks like you've found a good guy"

"Y-Yeah… Kazu-san is great…" The two young women went into a hushed discussion, Kazuhiko scratching the back of his head in confusion before a mature voice spoke from behind him

"Its nice to see that you've made Sera-chan so happy, Kazu-kun was it?" Kazuhiko jumped, turning to see a beautiful woman in her early thirties with thigh length midnight blue hair in a single low ponytail. She had yellow eyes and was wearing a purple evening dress which showed off her six foot tall buxom figure and tanned skin.

**[Hello Tiamat]** Albion spoke aloud, Tiamat smiling as she nodded and looked over Kazuhiko who spoke

"It's nice to finally meet you Tiamat-san, I'm Yuuki Kazuhiko" Tiamat's smile grew at the respect Kazuhiko was showing her, Seraphina bidding her friend farewell as she moved to stand next to the brunet as Tiamat spoke

"Nice to meet you too, Kazu-san. It looks like you've got a good host, Albion… although I smell something pure mixed in with the devil scent he has."

**[I figured we couldn't fool you, Tiamat...]** Albion started, Kazuhiko looking sheepishly as Metatron spoke aloud

**{It's nice to finally meet you, Tiamat-san… I am Metatron} **

Tiamat looked surprised at Kazuhiko at hearing Metatron speak up, her gaze turning to Seraphina to see her nod with a smile before focusing back onto the brunet as she spoke "Amazing… so you are both Angel and Devil. You certainly was lucky to meet with him Sera-chan. Let's go see your Kaa-san Sera-chan. Kazu-san you can explain everything once we're there"

Kazuhiko nodded in understanding, Seraphina taking hold of his hand with a blushing smile as they started to walk while Tiamat lead the way. Tiamat's smile grew at seeing Seraphina relaxed and holding Kazuhiko's arm as they came to a stop before a cream coloured house.

"This is it" Seraphina spoke with a nervous smile, Kazuhiko giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before the door burst open and a buxom young woman rushed out, aqua blue hair falling down to her knees and dressed in a spaghetti strapped purple top and a black miniskirt.

"Sera!" She called as she hugged Seraphina tightly, Kazuhiko blinking surprised at the response from the younger who was blushing embarrassed

"Onee-san, stop it!" Looking between the two Kazuhiko noticed the similarities between them, hearing Albion chuckling in his mind as he commented

**[Looks like Seraphina still has some growing left to do]** Kazuhiko blushed in response, taking a calming breathe before turning back to the pair at hearing Seraphina's sister speak with teary eyes

"But I haven't seen you since you left to woo your mate" Tiamat chuckled as Kazuhiko's face reddened, coughing into his hand as be spoke

"I am here you know…"

"Sayuri-chan, you should stop embarrassing her" Tiamat added amused, Sayuri turning to look at Kazuhiko with a gleam in her eyes before she dove at him

"Brother-in-law!"

"Gah!" Kazuhiko called as he was knocked onto his back, Sayuri's hands probing over his body and even grabbing his crotch and she muttered pervertedly

"Fufufu…Such a strong sexy body...I may have to steal you for myself"

"Onee-san, stop it!" Seraphina called embarrassed as she rushed at her older sister.

"Sayuri-chan stop molesting Sera-chan's mate" A mature voice spoke from the doorway, Sayuri pouting childishly as she got up off of him but not before having another grope.

"Th-Thanks" Kazuhiko spoke as he got back up with Seraphina's help, noticing the smiling woman standing in the doorway with royal blue hair held in a bun, dressed in a purple sundress with a white cardigan over the top.

"It's nice to meet you" Kazuhiko spoke with a bow, Seraphina's mother smiling as she spoke to Seraphina with a thumbs up

"Such a respectful young man…good choice, Sera-chan" Seraphina and Kazuhiko blushed embarrassed before the group headed inside.

…

The group had settled into the living room, Seraphina and Sayuri sitting on either side of Kazuhiko on one sofa while Tiamat and Seraphina's mother, who was called Ageha and was actually Tiamat's little sister, both taking an armchair each as they listened to Kazuhiko explain everything he had been through since his introduction to the supernatural world.

"Well it seems like you have certainly been through quite a bit, Kazu-kun…" Tiamat spoke with a caring look, Kazuhiko shrugging as Ageha added with a bright smile

"Well your children with certainly be strong… Dragon/ Angel/ Devil hybrids… I can't wait to spoil them"

"Kaa-san, it's too early to talk about that!" Seraphina spoke embarrassed, burying her face into Kazuhiko's arm as he added embarrassed

"Y-Yeah we've only known each other for a short while so please don't talk about that sort of things" Ageha smiled regardless, sharing a look to Tiamat who was shaking her head while chuckling before Sayuri asked lecherously

"So you've not sampled Kazu-kun's sausage yet, Sera? Shame maybe I should go teach him a few things" Sayuri caressed Kazuhiko's bright red face before Seraphina pulled him away from her and shouted

"Kazu-san's virginity is mine so you can't have it Onee-san!"

**[I think this is the first time you've been speechless and Sera being so bold]** Albion spoke while Kazuhiko gaped at Seraphina who flushed embarrassed as she covered her mouth with her hands while Sayuri grinned deviously.

**{I… I can't believe Sera-chan said something like that}** Metatron spoke embarrassed while the two sisters continued to bicker, Seraphina all but sitting atop of his lap to stop Sayuri from getting closer to him.

_'Neither can I.'_ Kazuhiko thought, doing his best to avoid any bodily reaction as Seraphina moved around atop of him as she continued to argue with her sister.

"Stop it both of you…You're letting yourselves down in front of Kazu-kun" Ageha spoke sternly, Seraphina and Sayuri stopping with embarrassed looks before settling back down as Kazuhiko sighed silently in relief.

"Sorry Kaa-san" Both sisters spoke in sync, Tiamat chuckling quietly as the conversation was continued on a more normal route.

…

"Kazu-san, would you hold out your hand to me?" Tiamat asked, Kazuhiko nodding as he held out one hand to her, Tiamat tapping a finger onto his palm before a blue magic circle with a dragon face at the centre appeared on his hand before fading as she spoke

"There you'll be able to come here whenever you like with Seraphina and see us now with our Clan seal. I added a little more so anyone you trust can be transported with you through it"

**[We best get moving before Gremory notices us gone]** Albion spoke aloud, Kazuhiko sighing annoyed as he nodded and added

"I guess I better head back to my group before they notice I'm gone"

"It was nice to meet you, Kazu-kun" Ageha spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko smiling as he nodded before Sayuri added in an alluring tone

"Come back soon Kazu-kun" Seraphina glared at her sister again, Kazuhiko rolling his eyes as he was lead outside by the others before he spoke

"Thank you Tiamat-san. Ageha-san, Sayuri-san it was nice to meet you as well. Sera-san, I'll see you later"

"I'll see you soon then" Seraphina spoke with a smile as she hugged Kazuhiko and then pulled him into a long kiss, Ageha smiling as she watched the pair while Sayuri pouted.

"If you ever are in need of help then don't hesitate to call us, you are a part of our Clan now and we look after our own." Tiamat spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko's smile growing as he nodded

"I will Tiamat-san." Taking a few steps back from the group, Kazuhiko activated [Divine Dividing] before taking to the air and saying his farewell. As he ascended higher, Kazuhiko looked around so he could pick up the demonic signature of his [Mist Clone] as Metatron spoke up

**{There… Looks like they are rather far away Kazu-kun}**

"Nothing I can't handle" Kazuhiko replied, taking a moment to focus his power into his wings before shooting off towards where his clone was, trails of light behind him. He could pick up the magical barrier that concealed Tiamat's Clan's home coming up, the blue seal on his right hand glowing brightly and allowing him to pass through the barrier with ease.

Kazuhiko had covered half of the distance before he was surprised by a deafening howl, forcing a large flock of birds flying out of the treetops, dodging them as best he could before watching them fly away as he asked "What the hell was that?"

**[A wolf of some sort I'd guess]** Albion commented, Kazuhiko scratching his hair before a large black figure burst out of the tree line below, slamming bodily into him and knocking him out of the sky as a sharp set of canine teeth sunk into his right shoulder.

**{Kazu-kun!}** Metatron spoke concerned as Kazuhiko let out a pained cry, finding a pair of sharp ruby red eyes on him before his back connected with the ground. Kazuhiko managed to get his hands under the large black wolf, focusing all his strength into them as he flung the direwolf off of him and hitting a tree with a yelp.

_'I'm fine Metatron…'_ Kazuhiko thought while gritting his teeth, sunny yellow [Sun Flames] covering his left hand as he reached up to heal the bite mark on his shoulder as he staggered back to his feet to see the direwolf glaring him down with blood dripping from its fangs. Summoning [White-Fang] to his free hand, Kazuhiko held the sword before him while taking steps to keep himself facing the direwolf as it circled him.

"So little doggy wants a snack then" Kazuhiko growled annoyed as he finished healing his wound, [Lightning Flames] arching over the blade before the direwolf charged forwards. Swinging his sword down, Kazuhiko was surprised that the direwolf changed direction at the last moment, losing a few strands of fur before [White-Fang] left a large rend in the ground.

Kazuhiko was glad that Matsu had trained his reflexes as the direwolf launched itself at his free arm, jaws wide in an attempt to get another bite at him. [Lightning Flames] covered Kazuhiko's forearm before he was bitten, protecting himself from its fangs and electrocuting the direwolf who jumped back quickly and shook its head in pain before shooting him a glare and growling lowly.

Swapping [White-Fang] over to his other hand, Kazuhiko glared back before dashing forwards and swinging his sword down. The direwolf dodged before slamming bodily into his right side, making Kazuhiko stagger before he managed to kick it in the side.

**{This direwolf is really smart…}** Metatron commented, Kazuhiko nodding in agreement as he watched the large wolf get back to its feet before growling at him. Dashing forwards again, Kazuhiko was surprised by the direwolf lowering its head in a bow making him stop his swing of his sword moments before it could make contact as Albion spoke

**[I guess you won her loyalty even though she managed to keep up with you]**

Dismissing [White-Fang], Kazuhiko looked confused at the direwolf who sat up while wagging her tail as he asked "How do you know it's a she?"

**[Just trust me on this, Kazu, it's a girl]** Albion replied, the direwolf nodded as if to answer the question, Kazuhiko running a hand through his hair as tapped his foot on the ground as he asked the direwolf

"Right… Well what do I do with you then?" The direwolf moved to sit at his side, looking up at him with an almost protective look as Kazuhiko sighed before patting her on the head as he spoke

"So you want to be my familiar then?" A happy yelp was his response before he found himself on his back as the direwolf leapt onto him, licking wildly at his face as Kazuhiko chuckled

"Alright, alright… I get it. Now we just have to find Gremory and get out of here"

**{You should give her a name}** Metatron spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko getting back up to his feet before he started to follow his soon to be familiar start walking off ahead as he dismissed [Divine Dividing] as he moved to catch up.

"Hey have you got a name already?" Kazuhiko asked, the direwolf shaking her head as she looked up at him before continuing to lead him through the forest, the brunet humming thoughtfully as he reeled through names he liked.

"How… about…Blaire…?" Kazuhiko spoke thoughtfully, the direwolf looking thoughtful for a moment before happily yelping and rubbing her head against his leg before taking the lead again.

The pair soon found the rest of there group, Kazuhiko sighing exasperated at seeing the slime that was attacking the female members, Kiba's face was covered by Slime, swinging his sword in an attempt to remove it, while Satooji also was in the same condition minus the sword. Sharing a look with his [Mist Clone], it shrugging in confusion before dispersing as Kazuhiko moved to lean aginst one of the trees with Blaire sitting down next to him.

"Mittelt-san stay still" Kazuhiko spoke pointing his hand at the blonde before firing a blast of [Lightning Flames] at her, the green lightning soon destroying the slime and leaving her in the ruined clothes the Slime had destroyed before glancing down to Blaire as he asked

"Should I help the others?" Blaire shook her head before continuing her cautious watch of the other devils. Kazuhiko closed his eyes as he spoke to Metatron

_'What new weapons do I have for [Heavenly Judgement]?'_

**{Well you have unlocked, [Gaghiel] and [Matarael] from your fight with Raynare and [Sahaquiel] from your fight with the Plant Dragon in Kyoto} **Metatron explained, surprising Kazuhiko at hearing his fight in Kyoto had increased his armoury of Holy weapons and by extension how much more he would have to learn to be able to use his new weapons.

**{You've got to a good level with the current weapons so we'll focus on these new ones for now so you can use them should the situation arise}** Metatron added with a smile, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding before Albion added

**[You've got pretty good in our spars as well so I don't have to hold back so much]** Kazuhiko sweatdropped at hearing that, his spars with Albion turned out into big battles with the white dragon's love of destroying the surroundings and he even used Kazuhiko's style of magic against him so they could come up with better ways to use the Flames.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Mittelt asked curiously, Kazuhiko opening his eyes before shaking his head as he replied

"Gremory got them into that mess she can get them out of it… Did you find a familiar?" Mittelt nodded eagerly at the question, quickly drawing Kazuhiko's attention to the black snake that was coiled around the collar of her shirt as she spoke

"This is Kuro… Is that your familiar?"

"Yeah, this is Blaire" Kazuhiko spoke while petting Blaire's head, the direwolf sitting up proudly as Mittelt looked at her with a large smile giving the brunet the feeling Blaire wouldn't have accepted his refusal very well.

"Yuuki-kun? You're bleeding. Are you alright?" Rias asked in concern as she rushed over to him, Kazuhiko holding his hand out to stop her as he arched an eyebrow at how she, Akeno and Koneko were now in there gym uniforms before noticing the sizeable blood patch on his shirt and blazer from where Blaire had bit down, not to mention the other scratches and dirt that covered him from his fall, as he rolled his eyes and retort

"I'm fine…"

"Grrrrrr~" Kazuhiko smirked as he saw Blaire in an attack stance before him, glaring at the others devils, minus Mittelt, while growling lowly until Rias backed off. Koneko glared at Blaire as the latter's ruby red eyes focused on her, Kiba and Akeno sweatdropping as the direwolf barked at her.

"I've never seen a Direwolf that act like this before" Satooji spoke surprised, drawing confused looks from Rias and the others as the redhead asked

"Then how come it seems to be protecting Yuuki-kun"

"I have Albion remember I'm practically part dragon" Kazuhiko muttered, Satooji shrugging as he added

"That's probably it then."

With that Kazuhiko performed the familiar contract, enjoying the fact that Rias and the others had to stay away lest Blaire try and bark and glare at them for getting to close before.

…

Matsu laughed at hearing what had happened with Kazuhiko getting Blaire, the latter who was lying down by his feet snoozing, as they sat in Matsu's lab with Seraphina smiling amused as she set a bowl of water down for the direwolf.

"So Blaire glares at any other devil that you don't trust…" Seraphina spoke, a smile on her face as she ran a hand through Blaire's thick fur much to her enjoyment.

"Yeah… Gremory nearly had a fit considering I had to fight Blaire to begin with" Kazuhiko spoke with a smile as Matsu chuckled

"I wish I had seen that… Oh, your guns are finished now so here you go"

Matsu brought out both of the former exorcist pistols, Kazuhiko taking hold of the mostly white pistols, the grips a royal blue in colour, and looked them over as he tested there weight. Part of him was surprised how light they felt but realised that the guns didn't need bullets or even a clip attached to them given Matsu's additions to them.

"Also I've added a little extra to them so if you put both guns together, you'll find out what" Matsu added with a victorious smirk as Kazuhiko did just that and making the pair of guns glow before they formed into some sort of hand cannon which looked like a mixture of a flare gun and a sawn-off shotgun. The barrel hadn't lengthened but had widened and now had two which were set side by side, the grips that had seemed a little slim for pistols fit perfectly in his hand now with how the rest had changed.

"That Hand cannon mode will allow you to charge up for bigger attacks although it will fire slower then using the twin pistols" Matsu explained, Kazuhiko getting up and taking practice aim with the hand cannon as Kazuhiko asked

"How do I split them then?"

"Just take both hands onto the grip and pull them apart there, the grips being touched together make the pistols shift into the Hand cannon and back" Matsu explained, tapping a few buttons on her computer and turning some lights on in the corner to show a makeshift shooting range as she added

"I figured you'd need the practice as well"

"I owe you so much Matsu-san" Kazuhiko spoke with a smirk, splitting the Handcannon before taking a moment to aim them both down the shooting range and taking a few practice shots as Matsu turned to Seraphina and asked curiously

"How did your folks take to meeting Kazu-tan?" Seraphina blushed as she glanced back at Kazuhiko, watching him start practicing with his pistols before turning back to Matsu as she answered

"Well, Kaa-san really likes Kazu-san and Onee-san must like him because she tried to steal him from me while I was there… I kind of said something embarrassing in front of him as well…" Seraphina trailed off at that point, since Kazuhiko had left her mother's house he'd not mentioned about her outburst at her sister and a slight awkwardness had been around them when they had settled for bed that previous night.

"Don't worry about it…" Matsu spoke with a relaxed smile, patting her on the shoulder as she continued

"Kazu-tan probably understands that you were just staking your claim on him… At least Albi-tan will have told him about how protective Dragons are of there mates so don't worry about it, Sera-tan" Seraphina jumped slightly as Blaire rubbed her head against her thigh, smiling at the affection the direwolf was giving her to calm her worries.

Matsu turned her attention to her computer as it let out a few beeps, moving to look at what had caused the alarm as her face turned confused as she spoke "What's another Devil doing sneaking in this territory…? Kazu-tan can you look into this?"

"Yeah… Where's the Devil?" Kazuhiko asked curious slipping his pistols into the twin holsters that were set the back of the belt of the slacks of his battle outfit as Matsu frowned as she answered

"He's heading towards where Asia-tan, Mitt-tan and Kala-tan are at the moment…Oh no, Diodora Asaroth…"

"Who's that?" Kazuhiko asked with a frown, moving over to Matsu who continued

"Diodora, from what I've heard from my Devil contacts, has a fetish for nuns and sisters of the church and enjoys breaking there faith"

"He's after Asia then" Seraphina spoke with a gasp Kazuhiko gritting his teeth and started to leave; waving his hand so that Blaire could travel back to the familiar forest as he spoke "Let Kala-san know that I'll deal with them if he make any move on her"

"I'll come to Kazu-san!" Seraphina spoke seriously as she rushed after him, Matsu nodding in understanding as she picked up a headset that was lying on her desk.

…

A blond haired young man smiled darkly as he watched Asia sitting and chatting with some of her friends from school, taking a moment to ponder what he should do as he spoke to himself "Ah, my precious Asia… I can still make you-"

He stopped as he saw Mittelt and Kalawarner join the group, the latter setting down several milkshakes before taking her own seat and watching amused the talk between the girls.

"A Fallen Angel and a Fallen/ Devil hybrid…?" He spoke shocked, his eyes narrowing slightly in anger as he wondered aloud

"How can she be friends with a Devil and a Fallen Angel…? I thought the Fallen were going to take her Sacred Gear. Oh well… Nothing I can't deal with"

"Really…?" Kazuhiko spoke seriously, the blond young man freezing at feeling a pistol being pressed into the back of his head as Kazuhiko continued

"What are you doing in Gremory and Sitri Territory, Devil?"

The blond turned surprised that Kazuhiko had snuck up on him and was pointing a pistol at him as he answered while putting his hands up in surrender "Ah… It's nothing bad I assure you."

"Then why did you sneak into this area… and what are you doing staring at my friends?"

"Oh I was only checking on how my Asia was doing…" The blond replied with a peaceful smile, Kazuhiko scowling as he shot back

"Your Asia…? Asia-san is her own person, Devil"

"The name is Diodora Asaroth… Not that a low class Devil like you would know me, Stray-kun" Diodora spoke with a false smile, Kazuhiko chuckling as he retorted

"I know who you are you sick bastard… We are not letting you have Asia-san"

"We…?" Diodora asked with wide eyes before Kazuhiko hopped to the side as Diodora was thrown forwards by a punch to his back by Seraphina who spoke seriously

"He means me… And if you target Asia, I will kill you"

"What?" Diodora spoke shocked, getting back up to see Seraphina with her dragon wings out, and indigo [Mist Flames] still fading from where they had hidden her from view, before looking between her and Kazuhiko, who had activated [Divine Dividing], and started to shake in anger as he shouted back

"How dare you get in the way of me and my love? I am the little brother of Maou Beelzebub"

"Love…? You don't know the meaning of the word." Kazuhiko growled, holstering his pistol before starting to crack his knuckles as he walked forwards and spoke stoically

"This is your one and only warning, Asaroth… We see you anywhere near this territory or Asia again and neither of us will hesitate to kill you, the Maou be damned. Now leave!"

Diodora gulped nervously at feeling the power coming from both Kazuhiko and Seraphina before scowling and activating his Clan magic circle under him and soon disappearing in a flash of dark green light.

"Kazu-san, are you alright?" Seraphina asked after a few moments, seeing Kazuhiko take a deep breathe after a moment as he answered

"I'll be fine… I just have to rein in the protective instinct from Asia-san's Dragon Affinity and the Evil destruction instinct from Metatron" Seraphina looked at him in concern at hearing that, moving to hug Kazuhiko to reassure him as they both hid their wings.

"You'll be alright once you get use to it…" Kazuhiko relaxed as Seraphina rubbed her hands over his back, taking a long breathe as she smiled.

**[Metatron are you alright?]** Albion asked with a hint of worry, Metatron gulping nervously before she answered

**{I-I never thought I would want to slay a Devil so much as just now}**

**[I know what you mean, that kid is one sick puppy to target women of the church]** Albion added with a scowl.

…

"I can't believe that he would come here just for Asia" Kalawarner spoke with a frown as Kazuhiko nodded, glancing over to where Seraphina, Asia and Mittelt were playing on a board game while they sat in the clubroom. It was an odd evening with the elder Devils of the group all being out for one reason or another so Kazuhiko felt it a good time to have explained what had happened before with Diodora.

"I know… I threatened to end him if he tries anything to get close to Asia-san again" Kazuhiko spoke with a frown as he scratched Blaire behind her ears as she lay across the length of the sofa he was sitting on, Kalawarner smirking sultrily at him as she replied

"I'd have liked to see that…"

"Seen what?" Rias asked as she entered the room, Kazuhiko giving her the briefest of glances while Blaire glared at the redhead before he answered

"Nothing you need to know Gremory"

Rias frowned, partly from Kazuhiko's dismissive response and partly from Blaire's continued glare at her and hadn't been helped by the direwolf reacting the same way with Akeno, Kiba and even worse Koneko. It urked her more that Blaire seemed comfortable with Kalawarner and Mittelt while Asia and Seraphina were the only other people aside from Kazuhiko who seemed to get affection from the direwolf.

"You should let me know seeing as I am your [King] and this is my territory" Rias replied, only to get Kazuhiko to scoff as he retorted

"Yeah like you've really been doing your job protecting your territory in the first place" Kalawarner smirked at seeing Rias' face turn red in embarrassement, Blaire snickering on his lap before Kazuhiko sighed annoyed at seeing the glowing magic circle respond to the one on his left hand.

"Looks like I've got another contract… Blaire why don't you go watch the girls" Kazuhiko spoke, making Blaire frown before nodding and moving to go sit down next to Asia and nudging the blonde for attention as Kazuhiko disappeared in the red magic circle.

…

Blinking as he left the magic circle, Kazuhiko was slightly surprised that he was standing in a store room with ingredients about and a middle aged man in a chef uniform standing before him as he spoke "I'm Kazuhiko, how may I help you today?"

"Oh great! I need you to help out with serving customers in my restaurant" The chef spoke with a relieved look as he held out a waiter's uniform, Kazuhiko nodding in understanding before accepting the uniform and going to get changed.

A few moments passed before Kazuhiko returned from behind the boxes he was using to get changed, now dressed in black slacks and smart shoes with a long sleeved white shirt that had a black bowtie around the collar and a black waistcoat over the top and buttoned together by three buttons.

"Is there anything else I need to know before I can start?" Kazuhiko asked curiously, the chef shaking his head before leading the brunet into the restaurant.

…

Matsu frowned lightly as she looked at the information she'd just recieved from her friend on her computer, closing a few windows which had her latest projects inside as she murmured to herself as she read "From what I've heard in the Underworld, the marriage is going to be moved up although given how Gremory doesn't like him she'll have a fight on her hands…and given his records it'll be a tough one"

"…Looks like Kazu-tan's got another fight on his hands…" She thought aloud to herself with a slight sigh befre a smirk worked its way onto her face as she added

"Oh well I should at least warn him about what's going to happen soon otherwise Ria-tan will keep him out of the loop again"

A beep alerted Matsu to something unknown being in the town, a window opening to show a video of the Old School Building and a phoenix sitting on one of the branches looking into the clubroom.

"Looks like I've found a target to test my new camera drones on" Matsu spoke with a mischevious tone, rubbing her hands together before starting to tap away at the keyboard and making the camera drone she was watching move closer before it fired a red beam of energy at the phoenix and destroyed it.

"Looks like the [Storm Flame] Generators are working in them" Matsu spoke gleefully as she leant back on her chair, knowing she was ruining the person who was viewing the clubroom stalking before she tapped a few buttons to switch cameras so she could see Kazuhiko and the others going through a small meeting before they headed home for the day.

…

Kazuhiko frowned as he watched the wooden target's legs explode from the Kunai that had hit the ground before it, tightening his grip on the silver kunai with an orange grip and a hoop end in his hand before throwing it at another target and watch the kunai and target explode on contact. Kazuhiko frowned slightly at having only hit the shoulder of the human shaped target, the explosion leaving a good chunk of the torso, head and left arm in tact.

**{Looks like you've got a good grasp on [Sahaquiel], Kazu-kun}** Metatron spoke with a smile as she stood next to him, watching Kazuhiko unsheathe a new Kunai from the orange bracers that were set on his arms. The blade was unsheathed by Kazuhiko hooking his middle fingers into the hoop of the Kunai before pulling it out.

"I still find it hard to unsheathe these Kunai the way you showed me and then I can't seem to keep hitting them in the right places" Kazuhiko spoke with a frown, taking a moment to aim and throw the blade at another target only to miss and cause an explosion to erupt behind it when the Kunai hit the ground.

"See" Kazuhiko added, Metatron drawing her own Kunai before showing him the grip she was using. Her fore and middle fingers and her thumb holding the end of the small blade of the Kunai as she spoke

**{You'll get use to it… Just make sure you release the Kunai at the end of your wrist's flick, or you arm's swing for more power, and it will at least hit the target.}** Metatron flicked her wrist, launching the Kunai straight into the centre of the target, which promptly exploded.

**{It is all a matter of practice, Kazu-kun but I know you'll get it soon}** Metatron spoke with a smile, Kazuhiko taking a calming breathe before throwing another Kunai and making the arm of another target explode.

"I hope you're right, Metatron" Kazuhiko spoke as he watched the range of targets revert back to an untouched state before preparing to start his throwing practice with [Sahaquiel] again only for Albion to comment

**[Take a break for now, Kazu… If you keep trying while you're frustrated you'll only piss yourself off more and it'll be a waste of time]**

Kazuhiko sighed as he relaxed and dismissed the Angelic weapon, moving to rub his temples with his fingers before turning to see Albion waving him to hurry after him. Complying, the brunet moved to catch up with the dragon in human form as Albion started to speak **[You've made great progress with our powers, Kazu… Any of my other hosts would've buckled under the strain of what you've had to learn so just having trouble with one of Metatron's weapons doesn't mean the end of the world]**

"I know but I feel like I'm letting Metatron down if I can't use them at least to a decent level" Kazuhiko replied, Albion nodding in understanding before looking seriously at his host as he countered

**[Kid, you've got my power, Metatron's, your Devil side and your Angel side to learn to use not to mention those Flames, a sword and now a pair of guns. If you didn't have trouble in some areas, I'd think all that had happened since Metatron woke me was a dream and I'd be stuck with a pervert like Hyodo.]**

Kazuhiko chuckled at the thought of Hyodo having to deal with Albion, not noticing Metatron watching from a few feet away with a bright smile on her face as she approached the pair as she added **{It's nice to see you laughing Kazu-kun…}**

Kazuhiko blushed as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as she continued **{…You are making amazing progress so why don't we end our training early tonight}**

**[Yeah Kazu, you'll need your energy especially if Sera intends to go through with her declaration to her sister]** Albion added with a smirk, Kazuhiko's blush darkening as he retorted

"She was just stopping her sister from making advances on me… Neither of us is really ready for that anyway" Albion and Metatron shared an amused look as Kazuhiko disappeared from the mindscape he usually trained in.

…

Author's Note

Hope you all enjoyed this, will admit that I had trouble with the latter half of this chapter seeing as I want to start off the Riser Arc properly in the next chapter. The Diodora part is something I realised would happen especially since Asia is still human and he would try and figure out a way to win her over.


End file.
